Teenage: Love, Lies and Lust
by Yuri Masochist
Summary: [YAOI YURI FF] CHAP 9 G2: FINAL "Apa kau menyerah disaat Luhan sama sekali tidak melihatmu?" / Perjuangan ttg remaja yang berada dalam masalah cinta, kebohongan dan nafsu [JRen, ChanBaek, SeKaiLu dll] [NU'EST B.A.P 4Minute F(x) Crayon Pop EXO AOA and many more. Review?]
1. Opening G1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

teenage

**l**_o_ve**,** _l_ie**s** _a_nd **l**_u_st

"Look around you"

**Generation 1**

Amber Liu Josephine . Daehyun Jung . Hyekyeong Soyul Park . Hyuna Kim . Jonghyun JR Kim . Junhong Zelo Choi . Minki Ren Choi

Ⓒ **2014 YuriMasochist**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1: Everyone

**Chapter 1: Everyone**

.

**Choi Ren Minki** meremas pinggiran meja yang didudukinya di laboratorium bahasa sekolah. Giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya terpejam rapat. Wajahnya menengadah, membiarkan peluh jatuh membasahi lekuk lehernya. Dia hanya perlu memusatkan dirinya pada kenikmatan yang tengah diberikan oleh guru bahasa jepangnya, tetapi tetap mencoba untuh menahan suaranya.

"Y-Yunho _sonsaengnim_... _ngh_~"

Jung Yunho, gurunya itu menghujamkan miliknya, semakin dalam, mengenai prostat Minki dan membuat namja cantik kelas satu itu hampir kewalahan untuk menahan desahannya.

Pasalnya, sekolah belum sepenuhnya kosong walau jam pelajaran sudah berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dia harus menjaga reputasinya sebagai murid dan juga reputasi gurunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya selesai meluapkan hasrat masing-masing. Yunho menyeletingkan celananya sedangkan Minki mengenakan celananya kembali. Minki menghampiri gurunya setelah itu. Berjinjit sedikit dan setelah itu mencium Yunho kilat. Yunho tersenyum simpul, merangkul Minki dan setelah itu menggiringnya berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Jangan bocorkan hal ini." kata Yunho.

"Kupastikan akan aman jika besok dan seterusnya dapat kulihat nilaiku jadi A+."

Yunho menyentil hidung Minki.

"Tambahan biaya. Seminggu tiga kali. Nilaimu akan selalu A+."

Minki tersenyum manis. "_Deal_, _sonsaengnim_."

Yunho tersenyum seraya meraih knop pintu dan menekannya ke bawah lalu menariknya hingga terbuka. Minki masih tersenyum seraya mengamati wajah gurunya yang rupawan. Tampan. Rahangnya tegas. Sorot matanya tajam. Bibirnya tebal. Berbeda dengan kekasihnya.

Saat Minki hendak meraih bibir itu lagi, Yunho melepaskan rangkulan tangannya. Minki hendak protes, hanya sempat menggerutu pelan sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap sosok seseorang di hadapannya.

"Jonghyun... s-sejak kapan...?!"

Kekasihnya. **JR, Kim Jonghyun**.

Kalimat Minki berakhir menjadi sebuah pertanyaan. Sorot mata Jonghyun terlihat polos, seperti biasanya. Ia menatap Yunho dan Minki bergantian, lalu mengangkat sebuah ransel di tangannya hingga sebatas dada.

"Ranselmu tertinggal, Minki."

Minki mengangguk gugup lalu meraihnya perlahan. Jonghyun tersenyum. Minki maju selangkah dan kemudian berbalik, menatap Yunho lalu membungkuk rendah.

"_Kamsahamnida_, _sonsaengnim_. Kami pamit pulang lebih dahulu."

Yunho mengangguk, tepat ketika Jonghyun ikut menunduk. Jonghyun kemudian merangkul pacarnya, membawanya melangkah di koridor lantai tiga menuju lantai dasar untuk pulang. Minki mendesah lega, dalam hati ia bersyukur kepada Tuhan.

Kekasihnya polos.

Amat teramat polos.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

"Bagaimana belajarnya?" tanya Jonghyun, mengusap kepala kekasihnya dengan lembut lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

Minki sedikit meremas tas ranselnya, setelah itu tersenyum ragu. "Aku mulai mengerti bahasa Jepang."

"Baguslah. Nilaimu harus meningkat."

"Pasti."

Jonghyun masih merangkulnya sampai lobi gedung sekolahnya. Mereka berhenti di depan dua pintu yang terbuat dari kaca itu. Menatap hujan deras yang jatuh membasahi semuanya.

"Ini musim semi, 'kan?" Minki mencoba memulai percakapan, menjauhkan pikiran kekasihnya akan kejadian tadi. Semoga Jonghyun tidak mengetahui apapun. Jonghyun mengangguk, masih menatap hujan. "Tapi sudah seminggu hujan deras setiap harinya."

Jonghyun lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

"Cuaca akhir-akhir ini begitu ekstrim," Minki memeluk dirinya sendiri ketika ia merasakan hawa dingin berhembus di sekelilingnya. "aku ingin pulang dan bergelung di dalam selimut."

Jonghyun melepaskan _blazer_ seragam berwarna _dark blue_-nya lalu memasangkannya di punggung Minki. "Maaf, aku tidak bawa jaket untuk membuatmu hangat."

Minki tersenyum miris seraya merapatkan _blazer _Jonghyun di punggungnya, lalu menunduk. Ia beruntung memiliki Jonghyun, Minki mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa membohongi hasratnya untuk melakukan seks. Ia kecanduan seks sejak dua tahun yang lalu, ketika ia berada di kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama. Tetapi sayangnya, Jonghyun, yang ia kencani sejak empat bulan yang lalu sangat enggan menyentuhnya. Untuk melakukan ciuman yang lebih dari sekedar kecupan pun tak pernah Minki dapatkan. Dan Minki mulai frustasi akan hal itu.

Tiga-per-empat jam kemudian hujan mulai reda. Minki tertidur setengah jam yang lalu—ketika Jonghyun mengajaknya duduk di depan pintu sambil menatap hujan. Sekarang Jonghyun membangunkan Minki secara perlahan. _Namja_ cantik itu mengerjap dan kemudian merapikan dirinya.

Jonghyun dan Minki berjalan keluar. Langkah keduanya berisik ketika menginjak genangan air di lapangan. Keduanya membawa langkah mereka ke halaman parkir.

Minki mengenakan helm yang diberikan oleh Jonghyun, sedangkan dia memakai helmnya sendiri dan mengeluarkan kunci motor dari saku celana seragamnya. Minki naik ke atas motor setelah Jonghyun. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di perut Jonghyun ketika kekasihnya mulai melajukan motornya keluar dari area sekolah.

Ketika Jonghyun memokuskan dirinya dengan jalanan, Minki hanya berputar dalam pikirannya. Cara apa lagi yang harus ia tempuh agar Jonghyun mau menyentuhnya dan membuatnya berhenti tidur dengan siapapun untuk memuaskan nafsunya? Tidak membuatnya menjadi remaja _hypersex_ tanpa harga diri seperti sekarang.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

**Kim Hyuna** terperanjat ketika dikejutkan oleh suara bel yang berbunyi di malam hari tenang—bebas dari pe-er, menonton televisi seraya meminum coklat hangat, mengacuhkan hujan deras di luar sana sejak dua jam yang lalu—miliknya. Tadi sore sudah hujan, lalu berhenti sekitar tiga jam, dan hujan lagi sekarang. Dia menggerutu lalu beranjak dari sofa. Berjalan agak tergesa ke arah pintu ketika mendengar suara bel lagi.

"Maaf lam—astaga, Amber!"

**Amber Liu Josephine** tersenyum bodoh seraya merangkul seseorang. Tubuh keduanya basah kuyup. Tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu, Hyuna mengajak keduanya masuk dan menyuruhnya menunggu di sofa. Dia berlari menuju kamarnya, mengambil dua handuk baru dari dalam lemari dan memberikannya.

"Maaf Hyuna merepotkan. Tadi kami terjebak hujan di tengah jalan—sialnya aku tidak bawa motor, kami jalan kaki. Di halte dingin. Lalu aku ingat rumahmu dekat sini, jadi kuajak dia berlari," Amber tersenyum seraya menunjuk seorang gadis di sampingnya yang berusaha membuat dirinya kering.

Hyuna mengangguk dan membalas senyumannya.

"Dia siap—"

"Ah, iya, dia Krystal. Kekasihku."

**Deg!**

Krystal tersenyum manis dan membungkuk rendah. "Krystal Jung _imnida_."

Hyuna tidak menyadari bahwa mulutnya terbuka selama beberapa detik. Dia terkesiap. Membungkuk rendah kemudian dan tersenyum canggung.

"K-Kim Hyuna... imnida. Bangapseumnida."

Hyuna bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Amber menarik kepala Krystal dan mencium pucuknya. "Hyuna itu yang sering aku ceritakan~"

Hyuna memalingkan wajahnya. Krystal mengangguk.

"Ah, benar~ Hyuna cantik ya~ Amber sering cerita."

"_Hum_," Hyuna mengulum bibir.

Seharusnya ia senang, sedikitnya ia tahu bahwa gadis yang disukainya ternyata suka membicarakannya, apalagi menyebutnya cantik. Tetapi tetap saja, melihatnya bersama orang lain dan bersikap manis padanya membuatnya ingin menjerit marah sekarang.

"Hyuna?"

Hyuna melirik ke arah Amber dan terkekeh pelan.

"Kalian menonton televisi saja dulu. Aku mau ke dapur. Mau coklat panas?"

Amber tersenyum tipis. "Maaf merepotkan."

Hyuna mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak~ tenang saja. Kalau hujan masih belum reda, kalian boleh menginap disini." Lalu ia beranjak menuju dapur.

Jujur saja, hatinya sakit.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

**Park Soyul Hyekyeong** menggerutu kesal melihat layar ponselnya.

Dia sangat butuh sesuatu untuk menenangkan hatinya, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Satu orang yang bisa membantunya sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Padahal ia terlalu lelah untuk diam di rumah. Ia terlalu benci untuk mendengar pertengkaran disana. Ia sudah terlalu muak.

Bahkan, Hyekyeong berniat untuk membunuh kedua orangtuanya jika kedua mulut itu tidak berhenti beradu setiap harinya.

"Cerai saja, bodoh!"

Lalu ia membanting pintu, meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang sibuk bertengkar.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Minki membanting buku pelajaran bahasa inggrisnya dengan keras. Tidak mengerti dengan pelajaran itu. Tetapi bukan faktor utamanya, melainkan suara desahan wanita yang terdengar sampai ke kamarnya.

Sialan. Ibunya membawa laki-laki lain lagi ke rumah. Minki berdiri dari kursi belajarnya dan keluar dari kamar. Matanya enggan melihat ibunya yang tengah bercumbu dengan orang lain. Minki yakin laki-laki itu orang yang berbeda lagi dari kemarin. Ayahnya terlalu sibuk dengan perkerjaan. Mungkin _hypersex _dalam dirinya adalah turunan dari ibunya. Buktinya, perempuan itu tidak bisa berhenti melakukan seks.

Minki berjalan keluar rumah untuk menghirup udara malam. Terakhir Minki lihat pukul sebelas malam, itu sekitar duapuluh menit sebelum ibunya pulang. Mungkin sekarang sudah pukul setengah duabelas.

Minki tidak membawa apapun. Tidak ponselnya, tidak dompetnya. Ia juga tidak mengenakan jaket. Sempat menyesal, tapi malas memutar langkah untuk kembali ke rumah. Minki hanya menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jeansnya dan melihat sekitar.

Sepi.

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah halte bus yang sepi.

Minki anak yang berkecukupan, rumahnya terhitung besar. Tetapi tempat tinggalnya tidak berada di pusat kota. Maka tidak heran jika jalanan sekitarnya begitu sepi seperti ini.

Minki memilih untuk duduk di kursi panjang halte, di bagian tengah. Sementara di sebelah kiri, di ujung kursi panjang ada seorang pemuda—mungkin umurnya tak jauh darinya—sedang berdiri, menatap lurus ke depan sembari menghisap sebatang rokok yang hanya setengahnya lagi.

Hanya ada mereka berdua disana.

Minki tergoda untuk melihatnya, dan gerakannya bersamaan dengan pemuda itu. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik. Dari tatapan itu terlihat apa yang sedang mereka rasakan dan apa yang sedang mereka butuhkan.

Muak.

Lelah.

Ingin kepuasan.

Pemuda itu membuang rokoknya ke tanah dan menginjaknya. Entah siapa yang memulai, keduanya mendekat dan mulai mengulum bibir satu sama lain. Minki menarik tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciuman. Pemuda itu mendorong Minki ke dinding dan menggendongnya, tanpa mau melepas tautan mereka. Setelah itu keduanya bercinta dengan emosi berbeda di kedua benaknya.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

**Choi Zelo Junhong** meraih tomat ceri dan mengunyahnya. Matanya sibuk menatap layar televisi yang menyiarkan tentang berita gempa bumi di belahan bumi sana. Dia melupakan pe-er matematika di mangkuk tomat cerinya. Terlalu tertarik untuk menonton berita internasional di tengah malam, dan tidak menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sudah pulang.

Junhong menyandarkan punggungnya kepada sofa di belakangnya—ia duduk di lantai. Tangannya bergerak ke arah sofa, berniat untuk mencari _remote_ televisi untuk memperbesar volumenya. Namun tangannya menyentuh kaki seseorang dan membuatnya menoleh.

"Sudah jalan-jalannya?"

Kekasihnya mengangguk pelan dan kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya disana.

Junhong tersenyum, menyapukan jarinya di rambut kekasihnya dan membuatnya menutup mata. Junhong memperhatikan wajahnya. Begitu tampan, tapi ia sakit. Junhong tidak punya cara untuk menyembuhkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jung. Hanya kau yang aku punya di dunia ini."

**Jung Daehyun** tidak menghiraukan kalimat itu.

.

.

.

.**  
**

**HOLLAAAA**

**SAYA COME BAAAAACK EHEHEHE**

**Maaf menghilang cukup lama, soalnya sibuk banget disini**

**Ini FF Teenage, udah ada yang pernah baca sebelumnya?**

**Saya posting cuma 4 chapter waktu itu, FF yang saya juga main jadi cast hoho :3**

**Sekarang FF-nya saya remake, tapi saya ga ikutan lagi**

**Kasih komentar yaaaaaaawww**

**Chapie 2 di posting tanggal 4 April**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH**

**Untuk yang nunggu FF lain, sabar yaaaaaaa**

**SEE YOU *tebarlope***


	3. Chapter 2: Hyuna Kim: Sexual Frustated

**Chapter 2: Hyuna Kim ****"Sexual Frustated"**

.

_Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai hal ini, tetapi aku tidak bisa lepas. Menginginkannya walau tidak dapat kugapai. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan hanya mengamatinya. Merasa memilikinya di dalam mimpi. Mencintainya dalam bayangan semu. Aku sulit untuk menggapainya. Bukan karena aku tidak bisa, tetapi karena tidak mungkin. _

_Aku begitu menginginkannya. Orang yang sudah kukenal sejak pertama aku menginjakkan kakiku di sekolah setahun lebih yang lalu._

_Dan hal itu membuatku gila, karena tidak bisa memilikinya untuk diriku sendiri._

Hyuna menggigit bibirnya agak keras karena dorongan pada jarinya ia perdalam, membuat tiga jarinya terjepit oleh dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap langit-langit berwarna biru langit dengan mata berat. Kedua kaki jenjangnnya bergerak resah di atas ranjang. Tubuhnya menggeliat seiringan dengan gerakan dari jarinya yang bergerak menjadi agak liar. Sambil mendesahkan nama gadis yang ia bayangankan tengah melakukan hal intim tersebut dengannya.

"A-Amber.. _ah_~ _please_, _deeper_~"

Tapi hanya dalam fantasinya.

.

.

**TEENAGE**

**Love, Lies and Lust**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Look around you"

**Generation 1**

**Kim Hyuna **"Sexual Frustated"

.

.

.

Hyuna menghembuskan napasnya.

Cuaca musim semi, dimana bunga-bunga bermekaran, tetapi berbeda dengan perasaannya. Hyuna selalu merasakan musim gugur menerpa hatinya. Ya, itu hanya kalimat hiperbola yang ia tanamkan dalam benaknya sendiri.

Jari lentiknya menggenggam ransel yang ia kenakan di punggungnya. Ransel kuning favoritnya. Bukan karena ia sangat mencintai warna tersebut, itu hanya alasan kedua. Alasan pertamanya karena ransel ini adalah pemberian dari orang yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyuman cerah seperti biasanya.

"Wajahmu bahkan lebih kusut daripada bola benang milik nenekku!"

Hyuna menendang tulang kering Amber ketika gadis tomboy itu mengejek sambil mencubit pipinya. Amber mengaduh kesakitan sambil tertawa. Hyuna memutar kedua bolamatanya, bersamaan dengan Amber yang merangkul bahunya dan mengajaknya berjalan menuju bangunan sekolah mereka.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu tidak _hyper _seperti ini."

"_Eoh_?" Amber menggerenyit. "Hyuna ingin melihatku jadi pendiam? _Sorry_, aku bukan kau."

"_Yah_!" Hyuna hendak mencubit pinggang Amber tetapi gadis itu lebih cepat menghindar. "Kapan _sih_ kau berhenti membuatku kesal?!"

"Saat aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, Hyuna-_baby_~."

Wajah Hyuna bersemu samar mendengar pernyataan yang sebenarnya sia-sia untuk diharapkan. Itu hanya panggilan sayang dari Amber untuknya dengan _label sahabat_. Hyuna cukup mengerti hal itu dan sangat tahu bahwa angannya tidak akan terwujud.

Jika masih ada Krystal dalam benak gadis itu.

"Dia cantik..." Hyuna bergumam pelan.

Amber meliriknya seraya menghentikan jalannya. Membuat Hyuna ikut terhenti. "Siapa? Aku?"

"Krystal." Hyuna menatap Amber secara perlahan. "Sudah berapa lama?"

Amber tersenyum perlahan lalu mengacak rambut panjang Hyuna. "Kemarin baru satu bulan. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya padamu, tetapi selalu lupa."

"Kenapa?"

"Lupa karena di hadapanku ada gadis yang sangat cantik~."

Hyuna mendorong bahu Amber menjauh seraya tertawa kecil. Tawa yang canggung.

**Brak!**

Hyuna terhuyung beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri ketika seseorang dengan tidak sengaja menabraknya. Orang itu menunduk minta maaf beberapa kali sementara Hyuna mengibaskan tangannya, berkata bahwa ia tidak apa. Tetapi Amber malah terkekeh lalu menjitak kepala orang itu.

"Matamu sudah pindah ke kaki, Junhong-_ah_?"

"_A_-_ah_, Amber _sunbae_, maafkan aku."

Hyuna mengusapi bahunya yang masih berdenyut, tetapi berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Dan melihat tingkah Amber yang sepertinya sudah dekat—ditambah dengan anak laki-laki bernama Junhong itu—sudah dipastikan mereka saling mengenal. Dan dapat dipastikan juga bahwa dia anak kelas satu, karena posisinya Amber dan Hyuna adalah kelas dua.

"Cepat minta maaf! _Aish_, kau ini bodoh sekali. Kenapa buru-buru? Bel masih duapuluh menit lagi!"

"_Mianhamnida_," Junhong menunduk lagi lalu mengusap tengkuknya. Lalu ia menatap Hyuna. "Maafkan aku, kekasih Amber _sunbae_."

Hyuna tidak tahu ingin menjerit senang atau sedih. Yang pasti ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit.

"Sudah ceroboh, sok tahu lagi. Dia bukan kekasihku."

Dan Hyuna sekarang tahu rasa sakitnya mendengar langsung pernyataan itu.

"Eh? Kulihat kalian sering berdua, dan mesra sekali. Tapi kadang bertengkar. Seperti kucing dan anjing."

"Apa? Maksudmu aku anjing, begitu?!"

"_Mianhamnida_! Maafkan aku lagi, Amber _sunbae_. Bukan itu maksudku."

Hyuna bahkan sudah tidak berniat untuk tertawa, walaupun pemandangan di hadapannya terlihat sungguh konyol. Apalagi ketika Amber menarik daun telinga Junhong.

"Hei, hei, itu kekerasan. Kenapa tidak kau kenalkan saja siapa dia, bodoh!" seru Hyuna.

"Oh, ya." Amber melepaskan jarinya dari telinga Junhong yang meringis kecil. "Dia itu juniorku di klub basket. Orangnya memang ceroboh dan berisik. Tetapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia itu pintar."

"_Sunbae _memujiku, pasti harus aku traktir es krim." gumam Junhong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Amber memutar kedua bolamatanya dan menjitak kepalanya sekali lagi. "Kau dapat hukuman saat besok latihan, Choi Junhong."

"Oh, aku tidak peduli." Junhong menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berlari menjauh. "_See you_, _sunbaenim_~!"

Amber menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Junhong menjauh dari mereka.

Dan Hyuna masih tetap dalam pikirannya.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Junhong berlari masuk ke dalam kelasnya ketika dia menemukan Jonghyun sedang menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. Junhong berjalan menuju bangkunya, berada di deretan paling depan lalu menyimpan ranselnya disana. Kelas yang seharusnya berisi tigapuluh siswa baru terisi sekitar setengahnya, mungkin karena bel akan berbunyi masih cukup lama. Tapi Junhong tidak terlalu peduli. Dia mulai membaca apa yang Jonghyun tulis disana.

Ada banyak pasang nama disana. Dan namanya berpasangan dengan... Choi Minki.

"Untuk apa itu, Jonghyun?"

Junhong melirik salah satu temannya yang bertanya dari bangku duduknya.

"Tugas bahasa Inggris." Jonghyun meletakkan kapur yang baru ia gunakan, lalu berbalik dan menatap teman-temannya. Bersamaan dengan beberapa siswa yang masuk ke dalam kelas. "Ini tugas dari Janey _sonsaengnim_. _Partner _dipilih secara acak oleh _sonsaengnim_. Tugasnya membuat _narrative text_ minimal tiga halaman. Tugasnya dikumpulkan dua hari lagi, hari Kamis. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Tidak ada, ketua kelas!" salah satu murid berseru.

Junhong mengedikkan bahunya. Lalu dia berbalik dan melihat Minki tengah menatapnya dari posisi bangkunya yang berjarak dua ke belakang darinya. Minki bersandar pada kursi dan menatap Junhong dengan ekspresi yang tidak tertebak.

"Hari ini di rumahku, bagaimana?"

Junhong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Bel istirahat sudah berdering sejak limabelas menit yang lalu. Dan Hyuna tidak mengerti mengapa Amber meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke kantin. Ah, apa mungkin karena ia terlalu sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya, jadi ia tidak menyadari bahwa Amber sudah menghilang dari kelas sejak tadi?

Mungkin saja.

Hyuna segera meraih kotak bekalnya dan berlari keluar kelas menuju kantin. Matanya berusaha mencari sosok Amber di tengah keramaian. Dan setelah itu ia mendapatkannya, dekat dengan jendela. Hyuna mendekatinya dan melihat Amber mendapatinya. Gadis tomboy itu hanya terkekeh seraya memakan apel di tangannya.

"Tidak seharusnya—"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku pergi lebih dahulu, Hyuna-_baby_."

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu meletakkan kotak bekalnya di meja lalu duduk di hadapan Amber. "Tidak ada acara meninggalkanku untuk makan siang lagi selama kita masih satu sekolah!"

"_Oh_, _okay_!" Amber mengacak rambut Hyuna lalu melirik kotak bekalnya. "Buatan sendiri lagi?"

"_Um_," Hyuna mengangguk lalu membuka kotak bekalnya. Ada _cheese kimbab_ andalannya.

"_Wow_, beruntung aku tidak makan banyak tadi~!"

Hyuna terkekeh kecil lalu meraih sumpit. Dia meraih satu potongan kimbab itu dan mencelupkannya pada kotak kecil berisi soyu. Amber membuka mulutnya dan memakannya ketika Hyuna sudah menyuapkannya.

"Bagaimana?"

Amber mengacungkan jempol kanannya.

Hyuna tersenyum tipis lalu meraih potongan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau harus membuat ini untukku setiap hari."

"Aku tidak bisa."

Masih dengan mengunyah, Amber menatap Hyuna bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku bukan kekasihmu~!"

Candaan yang sedikit _menyindir_.

Amber terbahak. "Kenapa harus jadi kekasih hanya untuk membuatkan _cheese kimbab_?"

Memang _tidak peka_.

"Tidak apa," Hyuna menatap sumpit yang ia mainkan di atas potongan kimbab lainnya. "hanya lebih enak saja begitu."

"Apanya?" Amber menatapnya bingung.

Hyuna enggan untuk menjawab. Ia meraih potongan lain untuk Amber.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, aku mau tanya sesuatu." Hyuna meletakkan sumpitnya lalu menumpu tangannya di meja. Matanya menatap mata Amber. "Aku cantik tidak?"

Amber hampir tersedak dengan pertanyaan itu. Dia terkekeh sambil mengumamkan bahwa itu pertanyaan konyol. Tetapi melihat Hyuna sedikit serius, Amber memilih untuk menjawab.

"Cantik sekali. Tidak ada yang bisa menolakmu."

"Oh, ya? Lalu mengapa orang yang aku suka tidak melihatku sedikitpun?"

"Eh?" Amber tertawa. "Kau suka pada seseorang? Siapa? Beritahu aku~!"

Hyuna hanya tersenyum.

Amber menggaruk tengkuknya menyadari bahwa yang Hyuna butuh adalah jawaban bukan pertanyaan.

"Mungkin karena kau kurang interaksi dengannya, jadi tidak ada pendekatan."

"Aku sudah lakukan itu." kata Hyuna. "Tetapi ia tetap tidak melihatku."

"Tahu darimana?"

"Karena dia memilih dengan orang lain."

Amber terdiam sebentar. "Dan kau masih mengharapkannya?"

"Aku..." Hyuna menghela napasnya lalu menunduk sekitar dua detik, kemudian kembali menatap Amber. "Aku terlanjur mencintainya."

"Atas dasar apa?"

Hyuna tidak tahu pertanyaan macam apa itu.

"Ya?"

"Atas dasar apa kau mencintainya?"

"_Um_," Hyuna mengulum bibir bawahnya. "Aku merasa... _um_ cocok dengannya."

"Apa yang membuatmu pertama kali jatuh cinta padanya?"

Hyuna tidak tahu Amber bisa melalui obrolan serius.

"_Ah_... _mm_..."

"Fisik?"

"_Ne_?" Hyuna mengibaskan tangannya cepat. "Tidak! Aku tidak pernah mencintai orang hanya dari fisiknya!"

Amber mendengus. "Munafik."

"M-munafik? Yah! Amber! Apa tadi kau bil—"

"Munafik." Amber mencondongkan wajahnya terhadap Hyuna. "Jangan munafik, Hyuna. Apa yang membuatmu menyukainya untuk pertama kali, pasti karena fisiknya."

Hyuna menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. "Jangan menilaiku seperti gadis standar lainnya, Amber."

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"

"Setahun lebih yang lalu, pertama mengenalnya."

"_Oh_, Hyuna. Coba bayangankan saat kau pertama kali bertemu dengan orang yang kau sukai, tetapi dia dalam keadaan cacat fisik dan mentalnya terganggu. Apa kau akan menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan itu terasa menohok jantungnya.

"Pikirkan itu baik-baik, _girl_." Amber tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala Hyuna.

Hyuna menunduk pelan sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Aku ada pertanyaan lagi." kata Amber. Walau tidak mendapat respon, ia tetap melanjutkan. "Apa kalian dekat?"

"Sangat." Hyuna berbisik lirik.

"Apa dia tahu kau mencintainya?"

Hyuna diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menatap Amber sendu.

Amber mengetahui jawaban Hyuna; Tidak.

"Berarti dia _tidak akan pernah mencintaimu_. Karena dimatanya, kau bukan sosok yang bisa dia cintai..."

Hyuna ingin menjerit dan menangis saat itu juga. Tetapi Amber menangkup wajahnya dan menatanya lekat dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"sebagai kekasih. Dia mungkin mencintaimu sebagai adik, kakak, atau... sahabat."

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Minki sempat mengerling nakal ketika Yunho _sonsaengnim_ melewatinya untuk keluar kelas seusai pelajaran. Ia cukup beruntung karena tidak ada yang pernah menyadarinya. Beberapa siswa mulai membereskan buku-buku mereka. Sedangkan ia sendiri melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu melirik ke arah depan dimana kekasihnya duduk disana—di samping bangku Junhong.

Junhong mungkin menarik, pikirnya.

Tapi tujuannya tetap Jonghyun, kekasihnya.

Minki berdiri setelah selesai memasukkan semuanya ke dalam ransel—lalu menyampirkannya di bahu. Ia berjalan ke depan menuju bangku Jonghyun. Minki mengecup pipinya dan Jonghyun tampak risih, tetapi Minki tidak peduli.

Hanya saja Jonghyun mulai berdiri dan merapikan rambut Minki saat menatapnya.

"Hari ini pulang dengan Junhong?"

Minki mengangguk dengan manis lalu melirik Junhong yang selesai mengemas seluruh bukunya. Minki segera menarik lengan Junhong dan memeluknya.

Junhong sedikit tersentak kaget tetapi Jonghyun tidak berekspresi.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati. Kalau tugasnya ada yang tidak mengerti—"

"Tanyakan saja pada Junhong_ie_. Junhong kan selalu mendapat nilai paling bagus dalam bahasa Inggris." lalu Minki menatap Junhong. "Benar kan, Junhong_ie_?"

Junhong terkekeh pelan. "Tidak juga."

Jonghyun mengangguk lalu menepuk kepala Minki. "Kalau begitu kerjakan dengan benar, ya. Aku harus ke ruang guru dulu untuk memberikan kertas tugas tadi."

Minki mengangguk cepat dan setelah itu melambai saat Jonghyun meninggalkan mereka. Dan setelah itu dia menarik Junhong keluar kelas, masih dengan posisi tadi.

"Minki... apa kita tidak..."

Minki meliriknya lalu mengedip. "Seharusnya kau senang dipasangkan denganku."

"_Hum_," Junhong mengangguk canggung lalu melirik jam di tangannya. "Aku tidak punya motor, lho. Aku sering pulang sekolah jalan kaki."

"Tidak apa~." seru Minki. Menuruni tangga dengan lincah dan membuat Junhong harus mengimbanginya. "Lebih seru berjalan kaki, bukan? Kita bisa lebih lama untuk sampai."

Lalu Junhong memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun di perjalanan mereka menuju keluar gerbang sekolah.

Junhong hanya bisa menampilkan ekspresi cerianya pada orang-orang tertentu. Pada orang-orang yang selalu ceria dihadapannya. Yang Junhong yakin tidak memiliki beban. Tapi untuk Minki... ada yang aneh dengannya.

"Junghong-_ah_,"

Junhong melirik Minki yang masih belum melepaskan lengannya. Minki menatapnya sambil berjalan, dengan tampang manisnya.

"Kau punya minum?"

Junhong menggeleng. "Kau haus?"

Minki ikut menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi bibirku kering."

"Kering?"

Minki mengangguk dengan imut.

"Aku tidak punya—_uh_, apa itu, pelembab bibir?—atau semacamnya."

"Yah, tidak ada ya?"

Junhong menatapnya dan mengangguk. "Iya. Aku tidak punya yang seperti itu."

"Oh, kalau begitu..." Minki menghentikan langkahnya dan berjinjit. Lalu ia menangkup pipi Junhong dan menciumnya cepat dengan cukup dalam.

"_Mmh_—!"

Menjauhkan diri setelah mengerling nakal pada Junhong. "_Thanks_."

Junhong bukan tipe penghianat. Dan berciuman dengan orang lain menurut Junhong adalah sebuah penghianatan untuk kekasihnya.

"Minki, tidak seharusnya—"

"Kajja! Kita ke rumahku!"

Jonghyun berada di depan gerbang dan melihat pemandangan itu.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

"Jangan pikirkan orang itu, ya. Hyuna jelek kalau murung."

Hyuna hanya mengangguk saja mendengar nasihat dari Amber. Amber tersenyum simpul lalu mengacak rambutnya.

"Maaf ya tidak bisa pulang bersama. Aku benar-benar harus menjemput Krystal di Cheonan lalu mengantarnya pergi."

"Tidak apa." Hyuna tersenyum manis—_tetapi palsu_.

Amber menurunkan kaca helmnya dan setelah itu melambai pada Hyuna. Mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan setelah itu melajukan motornya meninggalkan Hyuna yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang. Hyuna membuang napasnya setelah itu. Ia ingin cepat sampai di rumah. Jadi ia menggunakan taksi—bukan bus. Dia hanya memerlukan waktu limabelas menit untuk berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu dengan Amber sepulang sekolah—seperti biasanya.

Tetapi percakapannya dengan Amber saat di kantin tadi membuat mentalnya _drop_ seketika. Hatinya terasa sakit dengan obrolan tadi. Walau yang Amber katakan ada benarnya.

Hyuna membuka pintu rumahnya dan melenggang masuk ke lantai dua—menuju kamarnya. Setelah melempar ranselnya asal—dan menutup pintu kembali—ia segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada ranjang _queensize_ miliknya.

Amber benar. Jika Hyuna mengenal Amber dalam keadaan cacat, masih bisakah ia mencintainya?

Tapi sialan!

Permasalahan utamanya bukan itu!

Hyuna yakin mencintainya karena ia tetap bertahan pada perasaannya sejak pertama kali muncul. Hyuna yakin mencintainya. Hyuna yakin... Hyuna yakin, maka dari itu ia selalu membayangkan jika tidur dengan Amber.

Hyuna menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan terdiam selama beberapa menit. Sedangkan tangan kanannya meluncur mulus ke balik rok seragamnya. Lalu ia menyelipkan dua jarinya pada celana dalam. Terdiam sebentar, kemudian menyelipkan kedua jarinya ke dalam tubuhnya.

Matanya berair, tepat ketika Hyuna memperdalam jarinya, lalu memutuskan untuk menambah satu jari lagi.

Kemudian satu tetes airmata jatuh.

Bukan karena sakit dari bagian bawah tubuhnya, tetapi sakit dari sesuatu di balik dadanya.

Amber mungkin benar. Hyuna tidak mencintainya dengan tulus.

Ia hanya ingin melakukan seks dengan Amber.

_Tapi Hyuna tidak mau menyerah_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAAAAAAAAAAAIII**

**Maaf sudah datang sebelum waktunya u.u rencananya posting chapie ini tanggal 4, tapi gajadi**

**Please untuk kalian yang baca, tolong beri review agar saya bisa melanjutkan ff ini :3**

**Okay, ayo kita balas review sebelumnyaaaaaa cekidot**

**Aaliya Shim :** weehehe silahkan XD gimana nih ffnya? Kira-kira 'Jung' siapa hayooooooh. Okay, ini sudah dilanjuuuuut. Makasih yaaa

**MissASvzy :** kira-kira begimana :3 wkwkwk. LIAT BANGET DOOONGSEEE, REN CANTIKNYA NAUDUZILLAAAAAH. Ren jadi hyper sex soalnya dia kemukaan (?) begitu *ditabokren

**fitripitroy :** iya gapapa ^^. Atulah ._. masa JR kudu dikasih jamu perangsang wkwkwk, sekalian obat kuat aja XD. Hehe soalnya Hyuna-nya juga cinta aku (?). Gajadi tanggal 4 u.u awalnya mau tanggal 4 karena ada something, tapi gajadi karena ada something juga huhu (?)

**thedolphinduck :** hahaha yang di halte? Itu tukang gorengan lagi mangkal (?) ._.

**Hye jin park :** iyaaaaa X3 baru sekarang di remake ini huhuhu, okay nextseuuuu

**surisuri :** makasiiiih, iya ini dilanjuuut :D

**Sekian untuk hari iniiii**

**Tolong reviewnya ya teman-temaaaaaaaan**

**LOVE,**

**Yuri**


	4. Chapter 3: Soyul Park: Broken Home

**Chapter 3: Hyekyeong Soyul Park ****"Broken Home"**

.

_Semua orang bodoh, kecuali aku._

_Kalimat itu sudah aku patenkan dan tidak ada yang bisa menentangnya. Aku yakin aku adalah satu-satunya orang paling waras yang tersisa di bumi. Yang berpikir masih menggunakan akal sehat. Tidak seperti mereka yang selalu mengambil satu kesimpulan. Dan berujung pada perpisahan. PERPISAHAN. Sialan! Aku sangat benci hal itu._

_Apa mereka tidak tahu bahwa tidak semua pertikaian harus diselesaikan dengan perpisahan? Apa tidak ada cara lain? Lalu mengapa takdir mempertemukan kalian jika pada akhirnya hanya ditinggalkan? Bodoh! Semuanya bodoh!_

"Pergi sana dengan wanita jalang itu!"

"Kau yang jalang, Brengsek! Berani kau menampar Soonha dan menendangnya dari rumah ini!"

"Aku tidak sudi melihatnya! Kau meniduri wanita murahan seperti itu di ranjang—"

"Siapa yang murahan sebenarnya? Kau yang murahan! Lihat! Sifat murahanmu menurun pada anakmu!"

_Dan aku benar-benar muak._

Hyekyeong melempar vas bunga tepat ke arah kedua orangtuanya yang sibuk beradu mulut.

**Prang!**

"Kenapa kalian tidak cepat-cepat cerai?! Atau pergi saja ke Neraka!"

"Kau yang harus pergi ke Neraka bersama anak harammu! Bawa sekalian ibumu!"

Hyekyeong sudah terbiasa mendengar kalimat menyakitkan itu.

.

.

**TEENAGE**

**Love, Lies and Lust**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Look around you"

**Generation 1**

**Park Soyul Hyekyeong **"Broken Home"

.

.

.

"Hei, sialan!"

Krystal melirik ke samping ketika Hyekyeong duduk di atas mejanya. Krystal sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Hyekyeong yang seperti ini. Hyekyeong tidak punya teman selain dia, tetapi dia tetap saja sok berkuasa. Biasanya yang terkucil akan menjadi objek pem_bully_an, namun sayangnya Hyekyeong yang menindas disini.

Tetapi Krystal menyayanginya, karena ia tahu, Hyekyeong sebenarnya rapuh.

Hyekyeong merupakan gadis yang sangat manis, riang dan pemalu—setidaknya itu yang bisa ia katakan empat tahun yang lalu. Mereka satu kelas sejak satu SMP, dan kini sudah menginjak kelas 2 SMA. Krystal sudah sangat mengenal Hyekyeong, dan mengetahui dengan persis apa yang membuat gadis ini berubah menjadi pembangkang dan nakal seperti sekarang.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak mengangkat teleponku kemarin!"

"Ah maaf," Krystal berusaha tersenyum ramah. "Kemarin benar-benar tidak memegang _handphone_."

"Karena sibuk dengan kekasihmu?"

Krystal mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Bodoh! Memangnya hidupmu hanya untuk pacaran saja?" Hyekyeong menggebrak meja dan menatap Krystal lekat. "Dengar ya nona-sok-cantik, yang namanya cinta itu tidak ada! Kau jangan buta seperti itu!"

Krystal tersenyum tipis. "Hyekyeong, kau—"

"Untung saja Amber tidak satu sekolah dengan kita! Kalau dia satu sekolah, sudah aku habisi juga dia!"

"Apa kau selamanya akan begini, Hyekyeong?" Krystal tersenyum tipis. "Di dunia ini banyak kebahagian yang bisa kau dapat."

"Oh ya?" Hyekyeong mendengus. "Kalau ada, teman baikku tidak akan melupakan telepon karena sedang bercumbu dengan kekasihnya, bukan?"

"Buktinya, aku masih berteman baik denganmu selama ini, Hyekyeong. Apa kau tidak melihat, ada kebahagiaan yang bisa kau ambil dari ini?"

Hyekyeong terdiam dan berbalik meninggalkan Krystal.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Junhong sudah cukup mengerti dengan tugasnya, dan bahkan sudah selesai. Tetapi Minki memaksa untuk kembali mengadakan acara _belajar kelompok_. Memang Minki tidak terlalu mahir dalam bahasa Inggris, Junhong tahu. Tetapi tugas mereka sudah selesai kemarin. Tidak ada yang perlu dihapal karena dalam membacanya diperbolehkan untuk melihat teks.

"Tapi aku ingin mahir~."

Itu yang Minki selalu katakan. Dan pada dasarnya, Junhong bukan tipe orang yang bisa menolak. Jadi ia mengiyakan, asal saja tidak di rumahnya.

"Hei, Junhong!"

Junhong melirik ke belakang ketika mendapati ada suara yang memanggilnya. Amber sedikit berlari menghampiri ia yang duduk di salah satu bangku kantin, lalu duduk di hadapan setelah mengacak rambutnya.

"Hari ini latihan, bukan? Aku punya pembalasan!"

"Ah," Junhong tersenyum canggung karena sedang _unmood_. "Hari ini aku izin, _sunbae_. Ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Begitu ya," Amber bergumam. "Apa ini hanya akal-akalanmu untuk—"

"_Sunbae_ seperti tidak mengenalku."

Amber terkekeh dan akhirnya mengangguk. "Kau lihat Hyuna?"

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Orang yang kau panggil sebagai 'kekasihku'."

"Oh, _noona_ cantik." Junhong mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak lihat. Seharusnya sedang dengan _sunbae_, bukan?"

Amber mengangguk lalu menopang dagunya dengan tangan.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Saat bel sekolah pertama kali berbunyi—menandakan kegiatan sekolah berakhir—Hyuna segera meraih ranselnya dan melesat pergi keluar kelas tanpa memperdulikan Amber yang memanggilnya. Sebelumnya Hyuna sendiri sudah mengatakan bahwa ia sibuk karena ibunya meminta ia untuk menemaninya belanja sepulang sekolah. Tetapi itu hanya alasan, untuk kabur dari Amber. Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat.

Kakinya terkadang menendang kerikil yang berada di jalannya. Tangannya menggenggam lengan ransel. Sementara pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia memilih untuk melewati jalan lain yang memutar, yang terlalu sepi. Setidaknya Amber tidak akan menemukannya, dan ia bisa terus sendiri.

Lalu Hyuna menemukan sebuah taman bermain kecil. Tidak terlalu bagus karena Hyuna melihat beberapa dari _wahana_ itu sudah berkarat. Setidaknya, tidak ada orang disini.

Hyuna rasa ia sudah berjalan sangat jauh dari sekolahnya.

Hyuna melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah dua ayunan yang berdampingan, dan memilih untuk duduk di salah satunya. Langit sore cukup untuk membuat dirinya semakin larut dalam kesedihan. Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"Hei! Bodoh!"

Hyuna mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan seorang gadis—yang kira-kira seumur dengannya—duduk di tepi sebuah perosotan yang tak jauh dari ayunannya.

"Aku?" Hyuna menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu mendengus. "Iya. Kau yang bodoh. Semua murid Seoul High School kan bodoh semua!"

Hyuna sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bertengkar.

"Baru diputuskan pacarmu, _eoh_?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu urusan orang?"

Gadis itu terkekeh merendahkan. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur masih ada orang yang mau menanyakan keadaanmu yang aku yakin tidak terlalu penting."

Hyuna sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, tapi gadis itu cukup membuatnya jengkel.

"Kenapa? Merasa?"

Hyuna berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri gadis yang memakai pakaian seragam yang berbeda dengannya. Hyuna melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatapnya dari dekat.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, _um_..." mata Hyuna mencuri pandang pada _nametag_ di dada kanan seragamnya. "Park Hyekyeong!"

Hyekyeong—gadis itu—tertawa sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Hidupmu terlalu dibawa sulit, hahaha!"

Hyuna mendengus dan berniat untuk berbalik meninggalkannya. Tetapi ucapan Hyekyeong membuatnya terhenti.

"Pasti sedang putus cinta, benar bukan? Gadis zaman sekarang sudah buta karena cinta, hahaha! Bodohnya, mereka tidak tahu bahwa diri mereka tidak dicintai!"

Hyuna menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan geram. "Bisa kau diam?!"

"Atau bisa kau berbalik dan ikut aku pergi? Kita cari kesenangan lain. Kau harus bersyukur karena aku cukup baik padamu, lho."

"Untuk apa?" Hyuna berbalik. "Aku tidak butuh—"

Hyekyeong berdiri dan berjalan lebih dahulu. "Ayo, Hyuna!"

Hyuna melirik sedikit ke arah _nametag _pada seragamnya dan sama sekali tidak bingung kenapa Hyeokyeong tahu namanya. Antara enggan dan ingin, akhirnya Hyuna memilih untuk mengikuti langkah Hyekyeong keluar dari taman itu.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Hyekyeong tidak menjawab, ia malah bersenandung mengikuti irama langkahnya. Hyuna mau-tidak-mau hanya menelan pasrah, dan tetap mengikutinya.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Tujuhbelas," kata Hyuna.

Hyekyeong bergumam pelan dan membawa langkahnya pada suatu minimarket. Hyuna memilih untuk menunggu diluar dan sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian Hyekyeong keluar dengan satu kantung plastik berukuran sedang di tangannya.

Ia kembali berjalan lebih dahulu dan Hyuna tetap mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan cukup jauh dari sana. Daerahnya benar-benar sangat sepi. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah jembatan tua yang cukup lebar—terbuat dari beton.

Hyekyeong berjalan hingga ke badan jembatan, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di bawah dan bersandar pada dinding betonnya. Hyuna mendekatinya, lalu berbalik—memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan yang tersuguhkan dari jembatan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu ada daerah seperti ini."

Hyekyeong mendengus pelan. "Rumahan."

Hyuna tidak berniat untuk membalas ucapannya, memilih untuk menikmati hembusan angin yang menerma wajahnya.

"Kau sekolah di Cheonan?"

Hyekyeong tidak menjawab.

Hyuna meliriknya dan kemudian mengedikan bahu. _Well_, itu hanya kalimat pembuka. Setidaknya Hyuna tahu gadis itu bersekolah disana, melihat dari seragam yang ia gunakan. Sekolah khusus wanita yang cukup jauh dari sekolahnya. Lagipula Krystal sekolah disana—Hyuna cukup tahu karena percakapan kemarin.

Lalu sebuah suara—kaleng terbuka—membuat Hyuna kembali meliriknya. Ia melihat Hyekyeong membuka sebuah kaleng _beer_ lalu meneguknya sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Eh? Kenapa kau—"

"Aku sudah langganan disana."

Dengan perlahan Hyuna berbalik dan memilih untuk duduk di samping Hyekyeong.

"Ada satu untukmu, ambil saja."

Hyuna melirik kantung plastik sedikit lalu dengan ragu meraih satu kaleng untuknya.

"Aku biasa disini menghabiskan waktu."

Wajah Hyekyeong sangat imut dan manis. Hyuna sempat tidak percaya mengapa gadis ini begitu kasar. Tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini, Hyuna dapat melihat ada sesuatu dalam mata Hyekyeong.

Ia kesepian.

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Hyuna hati-hati.

"Jadi apa yang membuat wajah jelekmu ditekuk semakin jelek?" tanya Hyekyeong kembali. _Dia mencari topik lain_.

Hyuna menggenggam kalengnya yang belum dibuka. "Kau menyebalkan, dan aku baru mengenalmu. Tapi kau benar, aku putus cinta."

Hyekyeong terbahak sambil meneguk _beer_ kalengan-nya. "Dasar bodoh! Mengapa bisa? Hahaha!"

"Ah, bukan sebenarnya. Lebih tepatnya patah hati." Hyuna menatap kaleng _beer _dalam genggamannya. "Aku mencintainya sejak setahun lebih yang lalu. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu aku tahu bahwa dia sudah berpacaran. Kukira dengan keadaan bahwa kita satu sekolah, bahkan satu kelas bisa membuat ia menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Dia lebih mencintai gadis yang berbeda sekolah dengan kami. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan mereka bertemu dan bisa dekat."

"_Poor you_~" Hyekyeong terkekeh.

Hyuna mulai terbiasa dengan komentar pedasnya. Mungkin dengan cara itu, Hyekyeong bisa menyembunyikan kilatan kesedihan yang terlihat di matanya.

"Hari ini aku mencoba menjauh darinya, untuk meyakinkan apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan darinya."

Hyekyeong melirik Hyuna perlahan lalu menatapnya.

"Apa itu cinta... apa itu sekedar hasrat seksual."

**Deg!**

Bagai terbayang memori lama, raut wajah Hyekyeong berubah menjadi masam. Dia mendesah pelan lalu memejamkan matanya.

Sialan. Dia sama sekali tidak boleh menangis. Begitu janjinya.

"Ada apa, Hyekyeong?"

Hyekyeong meletakkan kaleng di samping tubuhnya lalu tersenyum. Tangannya mengorek isi kantung plastik lalu mengeluarkan satu _box pepero _rasa _strawberry_.

"Ayo main _pepero kiss_~!" serunya. Lalu membuka bungkusan itu dan meraih satu stik biskuit berlapis coklat perisa _strawberry_ itu. "Sudah lama aku tidak main ini!"

Hyuna cukup mengerti perasaannya. Toh, dia juga begitu jika ingin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Mereka bertatapan. Hyekyeong menggigit ujung _pepero_ stik itu dan mendekatkannya pada Hyuna. Hyuna menggigit ujung lainnya lalu dengan aba-aba mereka saling memakan biskuit itu hingga habis. Dan bibir mereka bersentuhan. Hanya sekedar besentuhan lalu keduanya saling tertawa. Hyekyeong meraih stik lainnya dan melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali.

"Bodoh, kau menggigit ujung bibirku~! Haha!"

"Maaf~," Hyuna tertawa. "Habisnya warna _pink strawberry_ dan bibirmu sama~,"

Hyekyeong terkekeh dan mengambil stik lainnya. Lalu mereka melakukannya lagi sampai habis, sampai terhenti ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan. Dan mata mereka saling menatap.

Perlahan, setelah memperhatikan wajah satu sama lain dengan seksama, Hyuna yang pertama memberanikan diri menyelipkan bibirnya pada belahan bibir Hyekyeong. Hyekyeong sedikit tersentak, namun kemudian memejamkan matanya. Hyuna melakukan hal yang sama. Bibirnya melumat bibir Hyekyeong dengan gerakan lembut.

Dan keduanya larut dalam ciuman lembut itu.

Hyuna semakin mendekat, bahkan kini posisi duduknya sudah berada di antara kaki Hyekyeong. Tanpa sadar Hyekyeong menyentuh kedua lengan Hyuna dan meremasnya. Hyuna menghimpit tubuhnya dan menciumnya agak dalam.

_Mulai membayangkan bahwa ia sedang mencium Amber_.

Ketika tangan Hyuna mulai bergerak menuju paha Hyekyeong, gadis itu tersentak.

Dan ciuman mereka terhenti.

Hyuna membuka matanya dan mendapati tubuh Hyekyeong menegang.

Ada sesuatu yang salah.

Hyuna memilih untuk tertawa perlahan, agak canggung. Untuk mencairkan suasana. Hyekyeong ikut tertawa lalu menjitak kepala Hyuna.

"Hei, itu awalnya hanya _pepero kiss_~!"

"Aku tahu dan belum pernah seperti ini, hahaha!"

Keduanya semakin tertawa dan saling bercanda satu sama lain.

Hyuna tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hyekyeong.

Hyuna mengganti posisinya, kembali duduk di samping Hyekyeong hingga keduanya kembali berdampingan. Keduanya menatap ke depan, ke arah langit yang mulai berubah menjadi warna oranye. Sebentar lagi, matahari akan beristirahat.

Hyekyeong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hyuna perlahan.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita menghabiskan waktu lagi disini? Aku akan menunggumu, pukul empat sore."

Hyuna mengangguk menyanggupi.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Junhong agak risih dengan Minki yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Posisi mereka duduk berdampingan, di kelas keduanya yang sudah benar-benar sepi.

Junhong sudah menjelaskan berulang kali mengenai _narrative text_ yang keduanya buat. Dan Minki tetap bersikukuh bahwa ia tidak mengerti. Ia tetap meminta Junhong untuk menerjemahkannya, membantunya mengucapkan dalam pelafalan dengan posisi yang sangat dekat.

Lalu berakhir pada suatu percakapan.

"Malam ini kau ada acara?"

Junhong meliriknya sedikit. "Tidak ada, Minki."

"Berarti kita bisa—"

"Tapi aku harus di rumah. Ada yang harus aku urus."

Minki mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa kau menolakku?"

"Aku tidak menolakmu, Minki. Aku hanya tidak bisa."

"Memangnya aku tidak cantik?"

Junhong terdiam sebentar lalu menatapnya secara perlahan.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jonghyun?"

Kali ini Minki yang diam.

"Jonghyun itu baik sekali, _lho_. Harusnya kau bersyukur, diantara beribu orang yang menyukainya, ia memilihmu."

Minki menatap Junhong yang masih bicara padanya.

"Sangat disayangkan kau seperti ini, Minki. Banyak yang mencintaimu." Junhong tersenyum tipis. "Tapi tidak setulus Jonghyun."

Kalimat itu begitu masuk ke dalam benak Minki. Memikirkannya membuatnya sakit, tapi ada ego yang lain yang memaksanya untuk melupakan tentang _perasaan_.

Minki menerjang Junhong dan menciumnya dalam. Junhong tersentak, berusaha untuk melepaskannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau diam saja dan nikmati apa yang aku suguhkan untukmu, Junhong? Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena aku mengincarmu."

Junhong berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Minki ketika dia menciumnya semakin dalam. Namun gerakan itu membuat dirinya jatuh bersama Minki di atas tubuhnya. Minki menangkup pipi Junhong agar tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

Pada saat itu, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Aku tunggu di tempat parkir, Minki."

Dan membuat Minki tersentak hingga berbalik setelah melepaskan ciuman memaksa itu.

Jonghyun sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

"Kalau sudah selesai, langsung ke tempat parkir saja. Aku antar pulang."

Junhong segera mengambil posisi duduk dan menatap Jonghyun dengan perasaan bersalah. Tapi Jonghyun tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku pulang sekarang saja." Minki berdiri dan meraih ranselnya lalu berlari menhampiri Jonghyun. "Ayo pulang!"

Jonghyun tersenyum setelah mengacak rambut Minki dengan lembut. "_Jya_, kami pulang lebih dahulu Junhong-_ah_. Hati-hati di jalan ya."

Junhong benar-benar merasa bersalah.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Hyekyeong melempar ranselnya setelah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Lalu ia ingat belum mengecek _handphone_-nya. Ia meraihnya dari dalam saku rok seragamnya dan melihat banyak panggilan _missed call _dari seseorang. _Oh_, sudah dipastikan itu dari teman baiknya, Krystal. Karena percaya atau tidak, kontak di _handphone_-nya hanya ada empat nomor. Nomor telepon rumah, ayahnya, ibunya dan Krystal.

Hyekyeong hanya mendesah pelan dan meletakkan _handphone_-nya di meja. Kemudian dia berjalan ke sudut kamar, dimana ada ranjang kecil disana.

Anak kecil berumur dua tahun kurang tengah tertidur disana. Hyekyeong tersenyum miris lalu mengusap malaikat kecil itu.

"Hari ini bermain apa dengan Bibi Lee?" tanya Hyeyeong lembut. "Maafkan _Mommy_ ya, membiarkan Hyemin dengan _babysitter_ setiap hari."

Hyekyeong masih mengusapi kepala anak perempuan yang lahir dari rahimnya sendiri. Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak kejadian itu, sebutir air mata lolos dari pertahanannya.

"Mendengar penuturan Hyuna, Mommy semakin percaya, cinta itu tidak ada." lalu Hyekyeong menyembunyikan wajahnya pada seprai. "Yang ada dipikiran mereka hanya hasrat seksual. _Dan kau terlahir dari itu_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOLLAAAAAAAAA**

**MAKASIH BANYAK UNTUK YANG TIDAK MENJADI SILENT READERS **

**Aku terharu huhu**

Yang suka cerita ini bahkan sampai **ngefav** dan **ngefollow** makasih yaaaaa

Okay, kita bisa komunikasi diiii

**FB : Yuri Mamasochist**

**Twitter : littlerape**

**ask . fm : littlerape**

Yooooo kita balas review untuk chingudeul tercintaaaaaa :3

**Aaliya Shim : **Anda selalu menjadi pereview pertama :3 hoho. Waduh diajak threesome XD ahahaha mau dong ikutan (?). Iya, salahin Minkinya yang ga puas udah sama aku *ditabokJR. Gimana ya? Gimana gimana? Wehehehe liat saja reaksi JR pada Ren

**Hye jin park : **Ini sudah ada kelanjutannyaaaaaa :D. Ada apa dgn Junhong ._.? Iya Hyuna mesum kan aku yang ajarin XD

**Ryu : **jangan dibawa bingung .w. nikmatin ajaaa (?). Ayah Ren .-. ?

**raetaoris : **nah, nakal kan baca ff yuri ._. tapi biarin, biar terbiasa wkwkwk XD. Yaoi belum lengkap tanpa yuri *pakenadaiklansilverqueen hehehe

**fitripitroy : **maunya gimana? ._. semuanya akan terjawab diiiiiii chapter selanjutnya hoho pas chapi ttg Amber :D. Jangan salahin Minkiiii ;-; salahin authornya *sembunyidikolorzelo

OKAAAAAA

**Makasih untuk semuanyaaaa**

Selamat menikmati chap ini daaaaaan

Selamat APRIL MOP

:D


	5. Chapter 4: JR Kim: True Love

**Chapter 4: Jonghyun JR Kim ****"True Love"**

.

_Diantara seluruh orang yang memuja, aku merasa tidak sempurna._

_Semua mengatakan aku tampan, kaya, pintar dan segala bisa. Mereka _cukup_ benar. Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan paras, tetapi mereka mengatakan bahwa aku sangat tampan. Mungkin itu yang bisa menjawab mengapa aku selalu dipilih untuk _icon_ apapun. Kaya? Beruntung aku lahir dari keluarga berada. Ayahku dokter dan ibuku direktur di sebuah perusahaan majalah ternama. Ibu juga mantan model. Lalu pintar? Tidak berniat untuk sombong, tetapi peringkat terendah yang aku dapat sejak kelas satu SD hanyalah peringkat dua. Dan itu hanya tiga kali seumur hidupku. Sisanya, aku selalu berada di peringkat satu._

_Tapi aku tidak bangga dengan semuanya._

_Bukan maksudku untuk tidak puas. Tidak sama sekali. Aku cukup puas dengan apa yang aku miliki sekarang, segala kelebihan itu._

_Tetapi tidak pada satu hal._

_Kelebihan ini membuat semua orang disekelilingku mengenakan topeng. Aku belum pernah menemukan pertemanan yang tulus. Atau setidaknya cinta._

_Sampai aku bertemu dengan Minki dan menjalin hubungan dengannya sejak empat bulan yang lalu._

_Aku ingin menemukan sesuatu yang _sejati _dan _murni_, tapi begitu sulit karena Minki berbeda._

"Kenapa tidak kau putuskan saja, Minki?"

Jonghyun menggeleng menatap gadis yang sejak tadi sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau lihat saja aku? Aku mencintaimu! Tidak seperti Minki!"

Jonghyun tersenyum tipis.

"Dia memilihmu hanya karena kau kaya, tampan dan pintar! Tapi aku mencintaimu dengan tulus, Jonghyun. Miliki aku, Jonghyun."

"Nafsu dan cinta berbeda, Soyoung-_ah_. Kau sendiri masih melihatku dengan segala kelebihanku."

"Aku berbeda dengan Minki! Aku tidak—"

"Kalian memang berbeda. Minki melihat satu kekuranganku, dan dia masih disini." Jonghyun menyentuh dadanya sendiri.

Ada rasa sakit, tetapi Jonghyun tidak mau lepas.

.

.

**TEENAGE**

**Love, Lies and Lust**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Look around you"

**Generation 1**

**Kim JR Jonghyun **"True Love"

.

.

.

"Jonghyun!"

Jonghyun berbalik dan mendapati Minhyun berlari ke arahnya dengan tergesa. Wajahnya berkeringat sampai poninya terlihat basah. Padahal Jonghyun yakin ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berkeringat—walau ada pelajaran olahraga setelah ini.

"Aku lupa tidak membawa tugas _narrative text_ milikku. Si harimau bodoh itu juga tidak mau berpikir."

"Tidak ada salinannya?"

Minhyun menggeleng. "Sialnya di rumahku tidak ada siapapun. Tidak ada yang bisa mengantar tugasnya kesini."

Jonghyun tersenyum pelan. "Masih ingat beberapa ceritanya?"

Minhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Aku bantu buat yang baru. Nanti aku yang meminta izin pada Janey-_sonsaengnim_ agar diberi waktu sampai jam pelajaran seluruhnya usai."

"Ya Tuhan! Kau baik sekali, Jonghyun-_ah_! Terima kasih."

Jonghyun tersenyum simpul lalu menepuk bahu Minhyun. "Cepat ganti pakaian. Sebentar lagi pelajaran olahraga."

"Okay! Terima kasih banyak, Jonghyun-_ah_!"

Lalu Minhyun menghilang dari hadapannya. Jonghyun tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam dan melihat satu bilik paling ujung tertutup. Jonghyun hendak menyalakan keran sampai ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara dari balik bilik itu.

"B-Baekho _ahh_~ _m_-_more_, lebih cepat _ahh_~,"

Itu suara kekasihnya, Jonghyun yakin.

Jonghyun hanya menarik napasnya dan membasuh tangan lalu pada wajahnya. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin cukup lama.

Ia akan bertahan selama apapun. Untuk Minki.

Dan sekitar beberapa menit setelah itu, pintu bilik terbuka dan Kang Dongho—alias Baekho, atau yang Minhyun panggil 'harimau bodoh'—muncul lebih dahulu. Disusul oleh sosok kekasihnya yang tengah merapikan seragamnya.

Dongho cukup kaget, dan ia bergegas keluar lebih dahulu. Sedangkan Minki mematung di belakang Jonghyun yang masih menatap cermin.

"J-J-Jonghyun... s-sejak kapan—?"

Jonghyun berbalik pelan dan tersenyum. "Orangtuaku tidak pulang hari ini. Kau mau menginap di rumahku? Nanti aku antar pulang untuk mengambil seragam untuk besok."

Minki tersenyum canggung, lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jonghyun.

Jonghyun akan bertahan selama _ia bisa_.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Jonghyun melirik kekasihnya yang hanya duduk di bangku panjang depan lapangan, izin tidak mengikuti jam olahraga karena mengeluh tidak enak badan.

Jonghyun telah selesai dengan lari _sprint_, dan mencetak angka yang cukup memuaskan. Setidaknya dia terhitung cepat, tetapi tidak mengalahkan Junhong, karena memang pada dasarnya kaki Junhong sangat panjang. Dan dia juga anak basket, jadi sudah terbiasa dalam berlari. Sedangkan Jonghyun tidak begitu tertarik dengan olahraga.

Dan mengenai Junhong, dia berjalan mendekati Jonghyun yang tengah beristirahat di tepi lapangan—duduk di tanah.

"Hei," katanya canggung.

Jonghyun tersenyum dan menepuk sampingnya. Junhong duduk perlahan dengan kaki yang ia sejajarkan ke depan.

"Kau bisa bantu aku mengoreksi sedikit _narrative text_ milikku? Aku rasa ada beberapa kalimat yang kurang tepat—sebelum dikumpulkan dua jam pelajaran lagi."

Junhong mengangguk. "Tentu." Lalu ia menarik napasnya.

Jonghyun tersenyum lagi lalu memperhatikan teman sekelasnya yang kini mendapat giliran untuk berlari.

"Jonghyun,"

Jonghyun meliriknya.

"Aku hanya... mau minta maaf."

"Untuk?"

Junhong mengulum bibir baawahnya dan menatap Jonghyun perlahan.

"Kemarin. Aku sungguh—aku..."

Jonghyun masih menatapnya dengan senyuman. "Kenapa perlu minta maaf?"

"Itu semua—tidak seperti dengan apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku dan Minki hanya... _partner_ untuk tugas, dan—"

"Tenang saja Junhong."

"Tapi aku..." Junhong menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. "Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Aku tidak apa. Jangan terus meminta maaf."

"Aku tidak mau kita bermusuhan."

Jonghyun terkekeh kecil. "Apa kau lupa dengan umur kita, Junghong-_ah_? Kita bahkan sudah jauh dari umur delapan tahun. Tidak ada yang perlu dipertengkarkan."

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu." Junhong menunduk pelan.

"Dengar," ucap Jonghyun pelan. "Kalau kau percaya dengan cinta dari kekasihmu, kau tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang kau lihat untuk pertama kalinya. Semua yang kita lakukan memiliki alasan. Minki juga memiliki alasan melakukan hal itu. Dan selama aku masih memiliki hatinya, mengapa aku harus marah? Itu membuang waktu menurutku."

"Jonghyun, kau terlalu—"

"Polos? Pasrah?" tanya Jonghyun.

Junhong mengangguk pelan.

"Kau orang ke seribu yang mengatakan itu."

Junhong diam.

"Polos atau pasrah cukup jauh dari kata _tulus_, Junhong. Itu yang aku pegang teguh sampai sekarang."

Junhong sama sekali belum pernah menemukan orang seperti Jonghyun.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Amber men_dribble_ bolanya kepada Chanyeol yang berada cukup jauh darinya. Chanyeol menerimanya kemudian membawa bola pada ring basket dan men_shoot_-nya dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"_Fucking good_, Chanyeol!" seru Amber.

"Ajarkan aku teknik seperti itu!"

Amber dan Chanyeol—yang menjadi penghuni di dalam lapangan basket tertutup itu—mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah pintu masuk, dimana Junhong datang dengan ransel di punggungnya. Amber melambai, sedangkan Chanyeol meraih bola.

"Chanyeol-_sunbae_ semakin hebat."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Dan aku fans nomor satumu!" lanjut Junhong.

Amber tertawa dan mengacak rambut Junhong. Junhong melempar ranselnya ke arah _box_ berisi bola basket lalu melipat ujung seragamnya.

"Ayo ajari aku!"

"Santai, Junhong." Chanyeol terkikik. "Kami bermain sejak tadi dan cukup lelah. Berikan waktu untuk kami beristirahat."

Junhong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kemudian memilih duduk di tengah lapangan. Chanyeol membawa bola dan Amber menyusulnya. Lalu ketiganya duduk berhadapan.

"Kenapa masih sepi?"

"Latihan hari Kamis dimulai jam lima, Junhong. Sekarang masih jam tiga. Pelupa sekali."

Junhong menggaruk tengkuknya. "_Mianhamnida_."

Chanyeol melempar bolanya pada Junhong yang dengan tangkas menerimanya.

"Kau tambah tinggi, Junhong."

"Hampir mengalahkan _Sunbae_, bukan?" goda Junhong.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Setidaknya kita berdua lebih tinggi daripada si pendek tomboy ini, hahaha."

Junhong tertawa, mengikuti Chanyeol sedangkan Amber segera menjitak kepala keduanya.

"Setidaknya aku pemain inti."

"Aaa~ ada yang sombong~," goda Chanyeol. "Padahal aku dan Junhong juga pemain inti."

"Sialan!" Amber mendengus lalu menyentil lutut keduanya.

Junhong dan Chanyeol mengaduh bersamaan, lalu tertawa lagi.

"Hei, hei, sudah! Sekarang kita tanya saja pada _uri maknae_ tentang yang kita diskusikan tadi~,"

"Ah iya." Amber mengangguk paham.

Sementara Junhong menatap keduanya bergantian dengan tidak mengerti. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan, _Sunbaenim_?"

"Tidak, sebenarnya. Ini menyangkut teman sekelasmu."

"Siapa?"

Amber melirik Chanyeol, kemudian pada Junhong. "Choi Minki."

Junhong menjilat bibir bawahnya. "L-lalu kenapa padaku?"

"Rileks, Junhong. Kita hanya memberi info yang kita ketahui, dan kau bisa membantu temanmu yang bernama Minki itu." kata Chanyeol.

"Jadi ada apa?"

"Kau tahu, banyak yang mencurigai bahwa dia punya hubungan dengan Yunho-_sonsaengnim_?"

Junhong menggeleng pelan.

"Dia terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Kita memberitahu ini padamu agar kau bisa menegurnya mungkin, setidaknya membantu ia agar tidak dikeluarkan."

"Kenapa kalian peduli padanya?"

Amber melirik Chanyeol perlahan. "Kau tahu... Baekhyun?"

"_Hm_?" Junhong menggerenyit pelan. "Kekasihnya Chanyeol-_sunbae_, 'kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Baekhyun suka Minki. Jadi bantu ia tetap di sekolah ini."

Junhong tidak sadar bahwa ia membuka mulutnya karena kaget. Lalu dia menatap Chanyeol yang memandangnya tanpa ekspresi sedih.

"A-apa kau tidak sakit... hati?"

"Lebih baik aku yang sakit daripada dia." Lalu Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

Junhong terdiam beberapa saat. Apakah benar ada orang setulus Chanyeol? Ini mengingatkannya pada Jonghyun.

Apa dia juga bisa seperti itu pada Daehyun?

Apakah itu cinta... bukan rasa iba?

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Hyuna melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Ini gara-gara ia lupa jalan menuju tempat kemarin, sudah lebih duapuluh menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Ia berusaha untuk tidak membuat Hyekyeong marah, dan dengan perjuangannya ia telah sampai.

Hyuna menangkap sosok Hyekyeong yang duduk di pagar beton di tengah jembatan, sedang duduk menatap ke depan. Hyuna menghampirinya perlahan.

"Maaf, aku lupa jalan."

"Tidak apa, Bodoh."

Hyuna tidak berniat untuk protes dengan panggilan itu. Ia melepas ranselnya dan meletakkannya di bawah—sama seperti Hyekyeong—lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"_Ukh_, tinggi sekali."

"Kalau jatuh juga ke air, tidak terlalu sakit."

Senyum simpul muncul dari bibir Hyuna.

Lalu keduanya larut dalam diam. Hanya menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan alam.

Sampai akhirnya, Hyuna membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku mau berbagi curahan hatiku padamu."

Hyekyeong bergumam pelan, mempersilahkan.

"Tentang yang aku bicarakan kemarin. Aku... punya perasaan pada gadis yang aku suka. Aku memantapkan hatiku bahwa aku mencintainya. Tetapi sekarang aku sadar..." Hyuna memainkan kakinya yang menggantung. "aku sama sekali tidak mengerti arti cinta atau nafsu."

Hyekyeong tidak berniat berkomentar.

"Orang bilang, jika kau mencintainya, kau akan tersenyum walau ia tidak bersamamu. Kau akan tersenyum bila ia tersenyum. Itu yang mereka bilang." Hyuna memejamkan matanya. "Tapi yang aku bayangkan adalah dicumbunya. Selalu itu... dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Cinta itu tidak ada, Hyuna."

Hyuna membuka matanya.

"Yang benar itu hanya nafsu. Nafsu mendominasi segalanya. Nafsu menyelimuti semuanya."

"Tapi aku dalam bimbang. Kurasa ini cinta. Kurasa aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya."

Hyekyeong menelan ludahnya kasar lalu menatap Hyuna perlahan. "Coba kau lihat sekelilingmu. Kalau cinta itu ada, tidak akan ada satu keluarga yang hancur karena pertikaian. Tidak akan ada yang namanya perceraian. Kita tidak hidup di dunia dongeng yang selalu berakhir manis sampai mati."

_Kalau cinta itu ada, orangtuaku tidak akan seperti sekarang._

"Tapi kalau cinta tidak ada, kita tidak akan muncul di dunia ini, Hyekyeong."

Hyekyeong tidak bergerak.

"Ibumu memberikan cinta padamu, buktinya kau bisa hidup dengan umurmu yang sekarang. Jika tidak ada cinta, kau tidak mungkin—"

"Cinta itu tidak ada, Hyuna! Yang ada hanya nafsu! Dan uang!"

Hyuna tersentak.

"Aku tumbuh besar dengan uang! Bukan dengan cinta!"

Hyuna menyentuh bahu Hyekyeong yang menjauhkan pandangannya secara perlahan.

"Aku sendiri belum menemukan arti cinta itu, Hyekyeong. Tapi... coba kau bayangkan jika suatu saat nanti kau menjadi seorang ibu. Apa kau tidak akan mencintai darah dagingmu sendiri?"

Hyekyeong berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan gejolak panas di matanya.

"Setidaknya ada cinta di dunia ini. Mungkin untuk kisahku sekarang, aku belum tahu arti cinta itu. Tetapi kau harus percaya, cinta itu ada."

Bahu Hyekyeong bergetar. Hyuna tidak berniat memikirkan hal lain. Yang ia lakukan adalah memeluk Hyekyeong dari belakang.

Ada sosok rapuh di hadapannya yang mempunyai permasalahan dengan kata _cinta_.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Junhong melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju sebuah flat rumah susun kecil dimana ia tinggal dengan kekasihnya. Junhong bisa dibilang merantau disini, orangtuanya tidak tinggal di Seoul. Mereka tinggal di Amerika. Memang pilihannya untuk tinggal di flat kecil—tetapi bersih—daripada di apartemen besar. Junhong lebih suka menghemat uangnya. Lagipula, kekasih yang berumur dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu berhenti sekolah karena _sesuatu_. Jadi Junhong harus menghidupinya.

"Aku pulang~," serunya seraya membuka pintu. "Jung?"

Junhong menyimpan ranselnya di sofa ruang tamu lalu berjalan menuju kamar. Berharap menemukan sosoknya, tetapi tidak sama sekali. Lalu ia beralih menuju dapur dan tidak tersentak melihat kekasihnya duduk di depan lemari pendingin dengan tangannya yang menggenggam botol soju.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Junhong mendekatinya dan berjongkok di dekatnya. Ia tampak tertidur.

"Jung,"Junhong mengusap rambutnya pelan. "Maaf baru pulang. Aku ada latihan basket."

Daehyun menggeliat pelan lalu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kau sudah makan, Jung?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Daehyun menarik Junhong ke dalam pelukannya.

Junhong menarik napas lalu mengusapi punggungnya. Bau alkohol menguar di sekitarnya, tetapi Junhong sudah terbiasa. Dan hanya hal itu yang bisa membuat kekasihnya tetap di sampingnya, dan _hidup_.

"Ayo pindah ke kamar."

Daehyun menggeleng kemudian menarik tubuh Junhong kasar terhadap lantai. Daehyun menarik kedua tangan Junhong dan menempatkannya di atas kepala, lalu menahannya dengan satu tangan. Wajahnya mendekat pada leher Junhong, lalu mengedusnya.

Junhong tidak meronta, karena ia tahu resikonya. Jadi ia membiarkan Daehyun menciumi lehernya, lalu beralih menjadi menggigit. Dan ia diam saja ketika Daehyun melucuti pakaiannya.

Ini sudah berlangsung selama enam bulan. Setengah dari umur mereka berhubungan. Daehyun berubah dan Junhong tahu persis perubahannya.

Itu yang membuat ia tidak mau meninggalkannya.

Junhong yakin bukan karena iba, tetapi karena _cinta_.

Kepala Junhong terantuk lantai dapur yang dingin ketika Daehyun menghujamkan sebagian dirinya ke dalam tubuhnya dengan kasar. Tangan Junhong menggenggam, meluapkan rasa sakitnya. Tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak Daehyun pedulikan. Yang Daehyun lakukan hanya semakin menghujamkan miliknya, dan mencari titik kepuasan dari kegiatan yang ia lakukan.

Tidak peduli pada Junhong yang meneteskan air matanya.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Jonghyun mematikan mesin motor _sport_ di pekarangan rumahnya. Minki turun dengan dua ransel; satu berisi buku pelajaran untuk besok, yang satunya berisi pakaian dia untuk menginap malam ini. Lalu Jonghyun menyusul turun setelah melepas helm-nya. Minki mendesah pelan, lalu melirik ke belakang ketika Jonghyun melepaskan helm dari kepalanya.

Minki tersenyum tipis ketika Jonghyun merangkulnya, dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Memangnya mereka kemana?"

"Hm?" Jonghyun meliriknya. "Ayah sibuk di rumah sakit. Ibu pergi ke Singapura untuk seminggu."

Minki hanya mengangguk beberapa kali. Jonghyun menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di kamar, sedangkan ia akan menyusulnya setelah dari dapur. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Minki ke rumah Jonghyun, jadi ia sudah tahu dimana letak kamarnya.

Jonghyun masuk ke dapur lalu membuka lemari pendingin. Tidak banyak yang ia temukan. Jonghyun meraih dua botol jus jeruk, satu bar coklat, dan dua keripik kentang. Mereka memang berniat untuk menonton setelah ini.

Tetapi ketika ia berbalik, Jonghyun sudah menemukan Minki di ambang pintu dapur.

"Kenapa tidak menunggu di kamar?" tanya Jonghyun sembari menutup pintu lemari pendingin kemudian meletakkannya di meja.

Minki berjalan mendekati meja lalu duduk di tepinya, tepat di depan Jonghyun.

"Aku gerah," kata Minki.

Jonghyun menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya di antara tubuh Minki. Mereka berhadapan dan posisi Jonghyun seperti memenjarakannya.

"Memangnya Jonghyun_ie_ tidak gerah?"

Jonghyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak terlalu."

"_Um_, sebenarnya aku ingin mandi, tapi..." Minki memainkan jarinya di kancing seragam yang Jonghyun kenakan. "tidak ada salahnya melakukan 'hal' yang lebih berkeringat sebelumnya, bukan?"

"_Hm_?" Jonghyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"_Baby_," Minki berbisik dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. "Kenapa sampai sekarang tidak mau menyentuhku?"

Jonghyun tidak menjawab dan hanya memperhatikan wajah Minki.

"Aku ingin kau menyentuhku, Jonghyun. Aku ingin kau _memilikiku_."

Minki hampir memekik gembira ketika Jonghyun mencium bibirnya cukup dalam. Ini benar-benar perkembangan yang begitu pesat, setelah sebelumnya yang mereka lakukan tidak lebih dari sekedar pelukan dan kecupan ringan.

Jonghyun juga remaja yang punya hasrat untuk melakukan hal intim lain dengan kekasihnya.

Minki melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jonghyun ketika Jonghyun semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Minki memejamkan matanya lalu memberanikan diri untuk _mengudang _terlebih dahulu. Ia membuka mulutnya, lalu menggoda Jonghyun dengan lidahnya. Dan kejutan lagi untuknya ketika Jonghyun memberikan sinyal untuknya. Jonghyun menjilat lidah Minki lalu bermain dengannya. Tangan Jonghyun bergerak menuju pinggangnya, kemudian menuju pahanya. Minki melebarkan kedua kakinya, lalu mengaitkannya di pinggang Jonghyun. Dengan menghisap lidah Minki agak keras, Jonghyun menarik tubuh Minki dan menggendongnya. Lalu menciuminya lagi lebih intim.

Minki bersumpah akan berhenti tidur dengan semua orang jika Jonghyun memutuskan untuk menyentuhnya, _lebih sering._

Tangan Minki bergerak di rambut Jonghyun, meremasnya dan memberikan sensai berbeda saat mereka berciuman. Sementara Jonghyun membawa langkah mereka menuju tangga, dan menaikinya dengan hati-hati tanpa mau melepas ciumannya. Sampai di lantai atas, Jonghyun menuntunnya menuju kamarnya, lalu menutup pintunya.

Jonghyun sedikit membanting tubuh Minki terhadap pintu, kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Minki mendesah, tetapi menuntut untuk berbuat lebih. Jonghyun sedikit meremas pantat Minki, dan hal itu memberikan ransangan lebih. Kemudian Jonghyun membawa Minki menuju ranjang, lalu menidurkannya secara perlahan dengan posisinya yang masih berada di atas.

Jari Minki menggoda Jonghyun dalam setiap pergerakannya. Lalu tangan itu turun, berniat untuk meraih ikat pinggang Jonghyun, tetapi _namja_ itu menahannya. Jonghyun melepaskan ciumannya, lalu mereka bertatapan sangat intens dengan napas terengah.

Jonghyun mengusap rambut Minki dengan lembut lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Sekarang tidur, _arasseo_?"

Jonghyun bangkit perlahan dari atas ranjang dan berjalan menuju lemari. Minki terdiam, lalu mengambil posisi duduk dan memperhatikannya.

"Jonghyun... _please_..."

Jonghyun meliriknya.

"Kenapa sampai sekarang kau tidak mau menyentuhku?"

Jonghyun berbalik dan menatap Minki dari posisinya berdiri. "Karena aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mencintai hatimu, bukan sekedar tubuhmu."

.

.

.

.

**HAAAAAAAAAII**

Sebenarnya hari ini mau post banyak ff, tapi ga keburu u.u cuma bisa post ff ini

Padahal hari ini spesial

**Because, hari ini tepat 4 tahunnya aku jadi author FF :D**

**Di tanggal 04-04-2014, aku resmi menjadi author selama 4 tahun**

HWAAAAAA GA NYANGKAAAAAA X3

**Seneng bangeeeeeet, mana tanggalnya ketjeeeeh**

Untuk yang udah kasih review, **BENER-BENER MAKASIH BANYAK**

Buat yang lain yang masih sembunyi, tolong, tolong banget, seenggaknya hadiah buat akuuuu

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Okay, balas review :3

**ichizenkaze :** makasih bangeeeeeeeettt. Daelo di simpen di ujung ujung deeeeg, biar makin penasaran wohohohoho. Sekarang udah ke jawab belum JR itu baik apa bodoh? Ehehehehe. Iya, aku sengaja kasih banyak kalimat yang WOW hoho. Siiip udah lanjut iniiii :D

**raetaoris :** Ciyeee yang ngeshiperin Hyuna-Hyekyeong kkk. Iya, Ren sok cantik makannya sok banget *digaplokren. Hehe makasih ya reviewnyaaaa :D

**Hye jin park :** salahin Hyuna-nya :p. Tulisan terakhir yang kalimat Hyekyeong kah? Ohahahaha, makasih ya udah review :D

**Guest :** Iya udah punya, bapanya udah kabur gatau kemane huhu. Minki sukanya sama gue *plak, engga jadi Minki tuh cinta sama JR, tapi kecanduannya sama seks yang bikin dia leor. Iya, aku kasian sama yang broken home, pasti dia nyembunyiin kesedihannya dengan kaya gitu. Iya mau lanjut tapi belum sempet ngetik mulu, huwaaaaa maafkan dakuuuuuu. Thanks for review :D

**Aaliya Shim :** Yup, terlalu muda emang tapi kejadian ko di real life banyak yang kaya gituuu. Yup, jadi jangan salahin Hyekyeong jadi begituuu. Kita lihat kelanjutan Hyuna disiniiii :3. Wkwkwkwk kalau sekarang liat JR gimana, ohoho? Thanks for review :D

**FB : Yuri Mamasochist**

**Twitter : littlerape**

**Ask. fm : littlerape**

**OH YA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEWEL GUY LEE HYUKJAE**

Hehe

**Dan SELAMAT UNTUK YURI MASOCHIST ehehehe**

Okay, **review?**


	6. Chapter 5: Amber Liu: Bestfriend

**Chapter 5: Amber Liu Josephine ****"Bestfriend"**

.

_Cinta itu ada jika kita percaya._

_Pertemuan singkatku dengan Krystal membuat aku menyukainya. Kami bertemu sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, dan mulai menyatakan perasaan masing-masing sebulan yang lalu. Aku senang memilikinya, aku senang menjaganya._

_Tetapi ada yang berubah sekarang._

_Teman baikku sedikit menjauh, saat pertama kali aku memperkenalkannya dengan Krystal._

_Apa yang harus aku perbuat?_

"Amber?"

Amber melirik Krystal yang berada di dalam pelukannya. "Iya, Sayang?"

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

"Karena sudah jalannya begitu."

"Tidakkah kau lihat," kata Krystal perlahan. Amber menatapnya lekat. "Mungkin ada orang lain yang mencintaimu selain aku?"

"_Hm_?"

"Hyuna."

Cinta ada jika kita percaya, sedangkan untuk Amber, Hyuna tidak.

.

.

**TEENAGE**

**Love, Lies and Lust**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Look around you"

**Generation 1**

**Amber Liu Josephine **"Bestfriend"

.

.

.

Krystal berjalan perlahan mendekati bangku dimana Hyekyeong duduk. Hyekyeong terlihat lebih sering diam sejak kemarin, daripada mengomel tidak jelas, atau menceramahinya. Atau juga menindas anak kelas satu.

Dan itu membuat Krystal bingung.

"Hye-_ah_,"

Hyekyeong meliriknya sedikit.

Krystal menarik kursi milik orang lain dan membawanya berada di samping Hyekyeong. "Ada masalah?"

Hyekyeong hanya mendengus pelan.

"Aku sudah lama tidak ke rumahmu." kata Krystal pelan. "Hyemin apa kabar?"

Hyekyeong tidak menjawab. Dia malah berdiri dan meninggalkan Krystal yang mematung disana. Krystal menarik napasnya lalu mengikuti dari belakang. Hingga mereka sampai di _rooftop _yang sepi.

"Hei," Krystal merasakan angin pagi berhembus cukup kencang. "Aku—"

"Krystal," pertama kalinya sejak _kejadian itu_, Hyekyeong memanggil kembali namanya. Hyekyeong berjalan menuju pagar pembatas dengan perlahan.

Krystal mengikutinya dan memilih untuk berhenti di belakang ketika jaraknya tersisa satu langkah.

"Boleh aku menitipkan Hyemin padamu?"

Krystal sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya... tidak ingin dia mendengar pertengkaran setiap hari." katanya lirih.

"T-tapi—"

"Yang aku sayang di dunia ini hanya Hyemin... dan kau..."

Krystal mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Aku mulai muak dengan semuanya. Aku berusaha kuat dan tegar... padahal—"

Segera Krystal memeluk tubuh Hyekyeong dari belakang dan membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Kemudian Hyekyeong memejamkan matanya. Diam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu kembali terbayang oleh masa lalunya.

"Aku sakit, Krystal. Aku benci hidup ini... kembalikan masa laluku..."

Dan Hyekyeong mulai menangis di pelukan teman baiknya.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Minki turun dari motor Jonghyun dengan sedikit kesal. Ekspresinya tidak berubah sejak kemarin—sejak kejadian di rumah Jonghyun. Bahkan mereka tidak melalui percakapan pada umumnya—setidaknya saat sarapan.

Jonghyun mematikan mesin motornya dan turun dari motor setelah menyimpan helm. Ia memasukkan kunci motor ke dalam saku celananya, lalu mengikuti Minki yang berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Minki,"

Minki tidak berniat menyahut. Ia melewati semua orang dengan kesal. Sampai mereka melalui koridor kemudian masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Minki tetap seperti itu dan semuanya memandang bingung.

Termasuk Junhong. Dia kemudian berdiri dan menarik Jonghyun untuk berbicara berdua dengannya.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Minki—itu bukan urusanku dan aku tidak berhak tau."

Jonghyun menatapnya perlahan. "Lalu?"

"Begini, _um_," Junhong menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "aku mendapatkan amanat untuk memberitahu ini padamu."

Jonghyun tetap menatapnya.

Junhong mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling sebelum berkata dengan pelan. "Kau tahu, ada sesuatu antara Minki dan Yunho-_sonsaengnim_?"

Jonghyun tahu jawabannya.

"Aku hanya beritahu garis besarnya. _Mm_, jadi... Minki terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena ada 'sesuatu' dengan Yunho-_sonsaengnim_."

"Jadi?" Jonghyun bertanya dengan datar.

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu."

Jonghyun tersenyum tipis sebelum menepuk bahu Junhong dan beranjak pergi. "Terima kasih."

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

"Hyuna, aku—"

"Maaf, Amber. Aku tidak bisa pulang bersama hari ini."

Amber tetap memegang lengan Hyuna dan menatapnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ada urusan, _um_..."

Amber menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau seakan menjauh, Hyuna?"

Hyuna membatu mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat sekeliling koridor sekolah.

"Menjauh... bagaimana?"

Amber masih memegangi lengannya sambil menatap. "Malam ini jalan-jalan denganku. Aku tunggu depan rumahmu pukul enam sore."

Hyuna terdiam.

"Sampai jumpa," lalu tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Hyuna.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

"Ini semua catatan kelas dari minggu kemarin, kau harus bagikan kepada semuanya. Lalu jangan lupa umumkan tugas yang dicatat di kertas itu, dikumpulkan Jumat depan. Oh-_sonsaengnim_ juga izin hari ini karena istrinya melahirkan."

Jonghyun mengangguk berkali-kali sambil memegang tumpukkan kertas yang baru saja diberikan oleh wali kelasnya.

"Tandai juga siapapun yang tidak mengerjakan tugas dari saya, karena itu masuk ke dalam penilaian untuk ujian nanti."

Jonghyun mengangguk lagi.

"Sudah selesai, _Sonsaengnim_?"

"Ya, sudah Jonghyun." Wali kelasnya berbalik dan mengambil sebatang rokok dari meja. "Oh ya, saya minta catatan tugas kemarin yang belum sempat saya ambil. Ada di meja guru. Nanti bawa ke ruangan saya."

"Baik, _Sonsaengnim_."

Beliau tersenyum kemudian mempersilahkan Jonghyun untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Jonghyun bergegas menuju kelasnya untuk menyampaikan amanat darinya. Tetapi seisi kelas kosong. Wajar saja karena sekarang jam istirahat. Hanya ada beberapa siswa di dalam sana. Tetapi kekasihnya tidak ada.

Jonghyun sudah terbiasa ditinggal seperti ini, jadi bukan masalah besar baginya saat tidak menemukan Minki walau mereka satu kelas. Jonghyun melihat jam tangannya. Jam istirahat masih cukup lama, tapi ia rasa tidak lapar. Jadi Jonghyun memilih untuk beranjak menuju _rooftop_. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah kesana.

Dengan langkah biasa, Jonghyun berjalan menuju _rooftop_. Jarang ada yang mau menghabiskan waktu mereka di r_ooftop_ setelah adanya taman belakang sekolah yang lebih nyaman untuk dipakai bersantai. Jadi Jonghyun cukup yakin bisa sendiri disana. Tetapi langkahnya sedikit terusik ketika ada seorang siswi yang berlari tergesa dan menabraknya. Ia tidak sempat melihatnya karena siswi itu berlari dengan sangat cepat.

Ketika ia membuka pintu _rooftop_, pemandangan pertama yang ia dapat adalah kekasihnya tengah melakukan seks dengan guru mereka. Apa yang Junhong ucapkan tadi pagi.

Kekasihnya tengah bercumbu dengan Yunho-_sonsaengnim_.

Keduanya tersentak kaget lalu saling melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Bergegas membenarkan pakaian mereka, Yunho bergerak ragu mendekati Jonghyun.

"Jangan—_kuso_!" Yunho begitu panik. "Jangan sampai kau bocorkan hal ini jika tidak ingin tinggal kelas!"

Jonghyun tersenyum dan terlihat _baik-baik saja_. "Baik, _Sonsaengnim_."

"Bagaimana cara aku memegang kata-katamu?!"

"Percaya pada saya, _Sonsaengnim_." lanjut Jonghyun. "Sekarang bolehkah saya meminta waktu untuk bicara dengan kekasih saya?"

Yunho melirik Minki yang masih mematung di tempatnnya—setelah membenarkan pakaiannya. Ia mendesah pelan lalu mengurut pelipisnya. Kemudian Yunho pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Jonghyun menghampiri Minki kemudian memeluknya. Minki tersentak dan kemudian mendorong Jonghyun kasar.

"Ada ap—"

**Plak!**

Minki menampar pipi Jonghyun keras, belum sampai _namja_ itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kedua bolamata Minki bergetar hebat. Lalu ia menampar Jonghyun kembali.

"Marah padaku, Brengsek! Marah padaku!"

Jonghyun menahan sakitnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia melangkah lagi kemudian merengkuh tubuh Minki lagi.

Minki menjerit dan menangis. Dia mendorong tubuh Jonghyun kasar lalu menatapnya marah.

"Aku melakukan ini berkali-kali dan kau melihatnya! Tidak bisakah kau marah padaku? Aku menyakitimu! Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?!"

Jonghyun terdiam menatapnya.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku! Kau bilang tidak mau menyentuhku karena menginginkan hatiku! Tapi melihat aku tidur dengan orang lain, kau tetap hanya diam?!"

Jonghyun sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun.

Minki mengusap wajahnya, lalu mengerang kesal. "Bisa tidak kau lakukan sesuatu agar aku percaya?!"

"Aku sudah melakukan apapun, Minki."

Minki menggeleng berkali-kali lalu kembali mengusap wajahnya. Dia mendekati Jonghyun dengan kesal.

"Aku sudah cukup muak berhubungan denganmu. Kau sama sekali tidak mau menyentuhku! Aku tidak suka ditolak, Jonghyun! Aku tidak suka!"

Jonghyun masih menatapnya.

"Pergi dari kehidupanku! Kau memang tidak peduli padaku! Mulai sekarang kita putus!"

Setelah kalimat itu terlontar, Minki meninggalkannya terdiam sendiri.

Dan angin musim semi terasa membakar hatinya.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Amber mengajaknya untuk pergi, dan Hyuna senang dengan hal itu. Walau sebenarnya mereka sering pergi berdua, tapi entah mengapa kali ini berrbeda. Berbeda sekali. Hyuna merasa seperti akan berkencan.

Jadi ia bergegas pulang ke rumahnya untuk bersiap—walau pukul enam masih tiga jam lagi. Tetapi tidak sengaja ia bertemu Krystal di persimpangan jalan.

"Hai, Hyuna."

Hyuna tersenyum dan balas menyapanya. "Kau mau pulang?"

Krystal mengangguk sambil memeluk sebuah _box_.

"_Whoa_, apa itu?"

Krystal melirik ke arah _box _yang dipeluknya dan kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Ini hadiah untuk seseorang."

"_Oh_," Hyuna mengangguk. "_Oh _ya, kau sekolah di Cheonan bukan? Aku baru saja berkenalan dengan satu murid disana, mungkin kau kenal."

"Siapa namanya?"

Hyuna tersenyum. "Park Hyekyeong."

"H-Hyekyeong?"

"Kenapa?" Hyuna memiringkan wajahnya. "Kau kenal?"

Krystal mengangguk pelan. "Yang rambutnya panjang lurus dan berwarna _brunette_?"

Hyuna mengangguk cepat. "Dan mukanya imut, tapi dia garang, hehe."

"_A_-_ah_," Krystal terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa bisa mengenalnya?"

"Tidak sengaja. Apa kalian dekat?"

Krystal mengangguk pelan.

"_Eh_? Kebetulan sekali~! Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

Hyuna mengulum bibir bawahnya. "Apa yang terjadi... padanya?"

Krystal terdiam selama beberapa saat. Bingung untuk menjelaskannya, walau bagian dirinya yang lain menolak untuk memberitahunya.

"Aku tidak bisa... memberitahumu. Yang pasti dia itu rapuh, di balik sifat kerasnya."

Hyuna tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu."

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Setelah bertemu dengan Krystal, Hyuna bergegas untuk pulang dan setelah itu membersihkan dirinya kemudian bersiap-siap. Hyuna bertekad untuk tampil menarik malam ini. Dia tidak peduli apa yang Amber anggap untuk jalan-jalan ini. Tetapi Hyuna berpikir bahwa ini adalah kencan.

Hyuna memilih mengenakan _skinny jeans_ dan kaos tipis berwarna ungu. Rambutnya ia biarkan terurai, tetapi terhias oleh sebuah bando tipis berwarna serupa. Hyuna memoles wajahnya dengan _make_-_up natural_, sama dengan warna _lipstick_ yang ia gunakan. Lalu tanpa sadar bahwa ia sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mempersolek dirinya ketika mendengar suara _klackson_ motor.

Hyuna tersenyum dan meraih tas kecil yang sudah ia siapkan. Dengan memakai _wedges _setinggi delapan senti berwarna jeans, kakinya melangkah cepat menuju pintu utama.

Disana Amber sudah menunggunya sambil mengulurkan helm. Hyuna mengenakan helm tersebut kemudian naik ke atas motor. Setelah itu motor melaju dengan cepat dan Hyuna sangat tidak peduli diajak kemana. Ia hanya melingkarkan lengannya di perut Amber dengan erat.

Sekitar duapuluh menit kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah taman bermain yang cukup ramai. Setelah memarkirkan motor, keduanya membeli tiket dan masuk ke dalam.

Sebenarnya maksud Amber melakukan hal ini untuk membuktikan ucapan Krystal.

"Mau coba apa?" tanya Amber.

Hyuna bilang apa saja. Tetapi dia menolak bahkan hampir menangis ketika Amber mengajaknya ke rumah hantu.

"Kau bilang apa saja~," seru Amber sambil tertawa.

Hyuna memukul lengan gadis tomboy itu berkali-kali. "Ya tapi jangan ini! Amber bodoh!"

Amber terbahak dan akhirnya menyerah. Dia mengajak Hyuna untuk mencoba wahana lain, seperti; komidi putar, _roller coaster_, dan memanah boneka. Sialnya, mereka tidak mendapatkan boneka satupun setelah empat kali mencoba.

Dan kini setelah mengantri cukup lama, akhirnya keduanya bisa menaiki bianglala berbentuk buah apel. Keduanya naik dan duduk berhadapan. Kemudian mulai menikmati suasana malam yang cukup menyenangkan untuk keduanya.

"Hei, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan orang yang kau sukai itu?"

Amber memulai percakapan dengan _to the point_.

Hyuna yang semula sedang mengamati pemandangan di luar mulai menatapnya. "Begitu saja."

"Memangnya siapa?"

Hyuna tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Ah~," Amber mencoba dengan nada bercanda. "Itu aku, ya~?"

Hyuna bahkan hampir tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia memukul kaki Amber saat pipinya bersemu merah.

"Bukan, Bodoh!"

"Jujur saja~" goda Amber.

Hyuna memukul kembali Amber lalu menjauhkan pandangannya.

Kemudian sunyi menguasai keadaan.

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit, Hyuna."

Hyuna meliriknya perlahan.

"Jika kau memang suka padaku, ayo kita klarifikasi sekarang."

Lalu mereka saling menatap.

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi sebagai sahabat. Bukan maksudku tidak melihatmu, tetapi hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menjaga hubungan pertemanan kita. Asal kau tahu, aku lebih mencintai sahabatku daripada kekasihku. Sayangku ini lebih besar untuk orang yang memiliki peringkat sahabat."

Kedua bolamata Hyuna bergetar, lalu bulir-bulir bening itu berjatuhan.

"Kau tetap bisa memilikiku walau kita tidak memiliki hubungan kekasih." Amber tersenyum pelan. "Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, melebihi apapun."

Hyuna terisak dan itu membuat Amber mendekatinya kemudian memeluknya erat. Dan tangisnya semakin keras, hingga Amber merasa bersalah karena telah membuatnya seperti ini.

Hyuna senang mendengar penuturan itu.

Tapi sialnya, sepertinya ia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

Hyuna bukan menginginkan hati Amber, tetapi tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

**HOLLLAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**MAAF GA BISA BALAS REVIEW**

**YANG PASTI KALIAN ITU SEMANGAT BUAT AKUUUUU**

**Okay, untuk yang besok UN semangat yaaaaaaaaa :D**

**Didoakan yang terbaik :)**

**Bisa hubungi saya di**

**FB : Yuri Mamasochist**

**Twitter : littlerape**

**Ask. fm : littlerape**

**SEE YOU**


	7. Chapter 6: Zelo Choi: Not Perfect

**Chapter 6: Junhong Zelo Choi ****"Not Perfect"**

.

_Aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati._

_Tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Ia berubah, dan aku tahu hal itu dengan sangat jelas. Setahun yang lalu dia tidak seperti ini. Dia berubah sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Dan itu yang membuat ia ditendang dari sekolahnya. Hanya diam di flat kami. _

_Hanya diam, dan aku menemaninya._

_Ah tidak, sebenarnya bukan menemani. Tetapi _melayani_._

_Pernah aku coba membantahnya, dan hasil yang kuterima benar-benar membuatku sakit. Aku tidak mau menambah luka itu. Luka di hati dan tubuhku._

"Aku perlu bekerja."

"Hidupmu sudah terbilang cukup, Junhong. Kemana uang yang diberikan oleh keluargamu?"

Junhong menelan ludahnya dan menatap salah satu teman sekelasnya. "Dipakai untuk _berobat_."

Junhong sudah tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuat kekasihnya _sembuh_.

.

.

**TEENAGE**

**Love, Lies and Lust**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Look around you"

**Generation 1**

**Choi Zelo Junhong **"Not Perfect"

.

.

.

Junhong merenggangkan tubuhnya dan melihata ke sekitar. Hari ini hari sabtu, hari dimana ia bebas dari sekolahnya. Setidaknya ia bisa berada di rumah dan bersama Daehyun sepanjang hari.

Tapi ia tidak menemukan Daehyun di sampingnya.

Junhong menguap lalu turun dari ranjang dan setelah itu membereskannya. Setelah itu ia melirik jam dinding, pukul tujuh pagi. Lebih telat daripada biasanya. Mungkin ia kelelahan.

Junhong segera keluar kamar setelah selesai. Ia melirik ke sekitar dan tidak menemukan dimana Daehyun. Dan ketika ia hendak berjalan menuju kamar mandi, sebuah suara gaduh dari dapur membuat kedua matanya membulat.

Junhong segera berlari menuju dapur dan mendapati Daehyun mengerang kesakitaan di lantai. Junhong panik dan segera mendekatinya.

"Ya ampun! Jung! Apa yang terjadi?"

Daehyun hanya mengerang, lalu meraih tangan kanan Junhong dan meremasnya kuat. Mata Daehyun memerah. Dia begitu kesakitan dan Junhong tidak tahan.

"B-berikan padaku.. agh! Junhong!"

Junhong menggigit bibirnya keras, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Kaki Daehyun menendang-nendang angin. Ia kesakitan. Junhong tahu _obatnya_, tapi itu tidak tepat.

Tangan Daehyun berubah menjadi cakaran di lengan Junhong. Junhong meringis dan memintaa Daehyun untuk tenang. Ia melepaskan tangan itu perlahan lalu berlari menuju kamar.

Junhong mengorek ke bawah ranjang dan meraih sebuah kotak besi. Ia membukanya dan melihat hanya satu lagi persediaan yang ia punya. Ia meraih jarum suntik dan cairannya dengan tergesa. Lalu berlari kembali ke dapur dan melihat kekasihnya masih mengerang.

Junhong mendekatinya perlahan, lalu meraih lengan Daehyun yang meronta. Banyak bekas jarum suntik disana. Dengan berat hati, Junhong menyuntikkan cairan itu pada Daehyun. Dan beberapa saat setelah itu, ia berhenti.

Lalu ia memeluk Daehyun, dan menangis dalam diam.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Hari sudah berubah menjadi siang. Junhong sebenarnya hanya ingin berada di flat dan mengawasi Daehyun, tetapi ia terpaksa keluar untuk beberapa hal.

Junhong berjalan tanpa semangat menyusuri trotoar jalanan. Ia membutuhkan orang untuk diajak bicara, hanya saja tidak ada yang bisa ia percayai. Masalahnya cukup besar. Dan ia perlu untuk melindungi Daehyun-nya.

Ketika menemukan ATM, Junhong menghampirinya dan mulai menarik beberapa uang tunai untuk berbelanja. Tapi sayangnya saldonya hanya tinggal sedikit untuk menghidupi mereka. Hampir habis sebelum waktunya. Junhong membenturkan kepalanya pada mesin ATM setelah memasukkan uang dan kartunya kembali ke dalam dompet.

Dia mendesah lirih kemudian berbalik. Menyusuri jalanan yang sudah cukup ia hapal, Junhong tiba di daerah yang cukup sepi, kemudian melalui gang kecil. Tempatnya kumuh sekali. Dan Junhong muak harus sering kemari setiap minggunya.

Saat menemukan tempatnya, ia berhadapan dengan seorang _namja _yang sudah terbiasa bertransaksi dengannya.

"Berapa, _Kiddo_?"

Junhong mengangkat lima jarinya dan membuat _namja _itu terkekeh. Dia berbalik, mengorek sesuatu dari laci mejanya dan kemudian memberikan lima bungkusan kecil kepada Junhong.

Jari Junhong meraih dompetnya dan mengeluarkan berlembar uang won sebagai alat tukar. _Namja _itu menepuk kepala Junhong seperti pada anjing, lalu menyuruhnya pergi sebelum ada yang curiga—setelah menyalahkannya karena datang di siang bolong.

Junhong memasukkan lima bungkusan serbuk putih itu ke dalam sakunya—menyelipkannya dengan sangat dalam lalu pergi keluar dari gang kecil itu. Junhong menarik napasnya dan melihat sekeliling. Kemudian mencari minimarket untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan.

Setelah selesai membeli, Junhong beranjak keluar dan berangan untuk cepat sampai ke rumah. Tetapi ia bertemu dengan Jonghyun dan membuat percakapan dengannya.

"Memang tinggal sendiri?"

"Tidak." Junhong tersenyum. "Dengan seseorang."

"Mau kubantu?"

Junhong menggeleng dan tersenyum pada Jonghyun.

"Wajahmu terlihat kusut, kau kurang tidur?"

Junhong menggeleng lagi. "Aku baik-baik saja, Jonghyun. Kau mau kemana?"

"Tidak ada kerjaan." Jonghyun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Minki?"

Jonghyun menjilat sedikit bibir bawahnya dan tersenyum. "Setahuku kencan dengan Baekhyun-_sunbae_."

"_A_-_ah_," Junhong membiarkan mulutnya terbuka karena kaget.

_Baekhyun-_sunbae _sudah mendapatkan Minki ternyata_, pikirnya.

"Memangnya—"

"Dia memutuskanku kemarin."

Junhong tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Apa kau sibuk? Mungkin kita bisa mengobrol. Kita satu kelas tapi jarang bicara."

"_Um_, aku sibuk hari ini."

Jonghyun tersenyum lagi. "Kalau besok?"

Junhong tahu bahwa ia juga butuh teman bicara, jadi ia menyanggupinya.

"Disini jam dua, okay?" lalu Jonghyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar. "_Ah_, atau di cafe itu saja. Jam dua, ya?"

Junhong mengangguk dan Jonghyun segera menepuk bahunya. Ia pamit dan berlalu meninggalkan Junhong. Junhong menarik napasnya kemudian memilih untuk menaiki bus menuju flatnya.

Setelah menaiki bus dan berhenti di salah satu halte yang dekat dengan flat-nya, Junhong bergegas ketika mendapati bahwa ia sudah berada diluar lebih dari dua jam. Junhong menaiki tangga menuju lantai lima dan setelah itu masuk ke dalam flatnya.

Ia melihat Daehyun tengah menonton televisi di ruang tamu yang merangkap sebagai ruang serbaguna.

Junhong bergegas menuju dapur dan meletakkan seluruh belanjaannya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamar, mengeluarkan lima bungkusan itu dan memasukkannya ke kotak besi yang ia letakkan di bawah ranjang.

Serbuk putih yang merupakan narkotika. Penopang hidup Jung Daehyun sekarang.

Junhong muak dan ingin lepas dari kenyataan, tetapi ia tidak bisa.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Malam mulai menampakkan dirinya, dan Junhong tidak sadar bahwa ia tertidur setelah membuatkan makanan untuk Daehyun. Dan sekarang sudah sekitar pukul delapan malam, ia tertidur sekitar empat jam.

Junhong bergerak cepat pada sekelilingnya, panik karena Daehyun tidak ada. Junhong mencari ke seluruh ruangan dan tetap tidak menemukannya. Segera ia meraih mantel dan kunci flatnya, kemudian berlari keluar untuk mencarinya.

Dengan merapatkan mantelnya, ia segera keluar dari area rumah susun dan berusaha mencarinya dimanapun. Masalahnya adalah sekarang malam minggu. Banyak sekali orang-orang diluar sana. Dan juga banyak hal _membahayakan _diluar sana. Junhong cukup ketakutan, bahkan sangat ketakutan. Dia tidak tahu harus mencari Daehyun-nya dimana.

Daerah tempat ia tinggal memang _rawan _jika malam hari. Banyak sekali orang jahat, banyak sekali pelacur. Tak jarang jika Junhong pulang agak larut, ia menemukan beberapa orang yang tengah memadu kasih dimanapun.

Sama seperti sekarang, Junhong sudah menemukan satu pasangan yang tengah bercumbu di halte bus daerahnya. Berusaha untuk tidak peduli, Junhong menyipitkan matanya melihat siapa yang tengah bercumbu disana.

Namja berambut blonde sebahu dan namja berambut coklat.

Choi Minki dan Jung Daehyun.

Junhong menelan ludahnya seiring dengan rasa sakit yang menyeruak di dadanya. Memperhatikannya dari jauh, dan melihatnya hingga selesai. Bukan karena apapun. Ia melakukannya untuk mengawasi _miliknya_. Satu-satunya harta yang paling berharga yang dimilikinya.

Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Minki lebih dahulu memberikan kecupan selamat tinggal setelah mereka mengobrol sedikit. Kemudian Minki pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di halte. Dengan langkah lunglai, Junhong berjalan mendekati _separuh hidupnya_.

"Ayo pulang, Jung." Sekuat tenaga membuat suaranya tidak bergetar.

Daehyun melirik Junhong dan mengangguk. Ia berdiri dan kemudian memeluk Junhong. Ada bau alkohol yang menguar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya Daehyun menerima _sesuatu _dari orang lain.

Junhong membantunya untuk berjalan menuju rumah susun mereka yang tidak jauh dari sana. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Ia butuh seseorang untuk meluapkan segala emosi yang selama ini ia pendam.

Ia butuh _Jonghyun_.

Setelah sampai, Junhong menyuruh Daehyun untuk segera beristirahat, tetapi _namja _itu menolak. Dia menagih pada Junhong untuk _obatnya_.

Dan Junhong menolakk.

"Berikan padaku!"

Junhong menggeleng. "Sudah cukup, Jung."

Daehyun meraih tangan Junhong dan meremasnya kuat. "Berikan padaku, Sialan!"

"Sudah cukup, Jung. Kau perlu mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiranmu."

"Beritahu aku dimana kau menyimpannya?!"

Junhong menggeleng dan berniat pergi. Tetapi Daehyun menariknya kasar lalu membantingnya ke sofa.

"Berani kau membangkang lagi?"

"Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu, Jung."

**Plak!**

_Oh_, kekerasan ini dimulai kembali.

"Jung..."

"Dimana kau sembunyikan obatnya?!"

Junhong menggeleng pelan. "Uangku habis, Jung."

**Plak!**

"Berani berbohong padaku?!"

Junhong menggeleng pelan. "Ambil kartu ATM-ku dan cek sendiri jika kau tidak percaya."

Daehyun menggeram marah lalu mencekik leher Junhong.

"Pergi cari uang! Pergi melacur sana!"

Mata Junhong memerah. Bukan karena cekikan, tetapi karena kalimat yang terlontar itu.

Apa yang kurang darinya?

Apa lagi yang harus ia korbankan?

"Jung, maafkan aku.. _ukh_.."

Daehyun melepas cekikannya dan kemudian menarik tubuh Junhong lalu membantingnya ke lantai. Junhong meringis pelan. Daehyun mendorong meja menjauh agar lebih leluasa.

"_Get on your kness_, _Bitch_!"

Junhong menggeleng dan berniat bangkit, tetapi Daehyun menginjak tubuhnya dan membuatnya terantuk pada lantai.

"Berhenti membangkang!"

Junhong bergegas bangkit dan menggeleng. Ada air mata yang jatuh dari pertahanannya.

"Jung, apa yang terjadi?"

Daehyun menggeram lalu mencekik Junhong sambil mendorongnya hingga membentur dinding. Junhong meringis, dan Daehyun menonjok dinding di samping kepala Junhong dengan tangan lainnya.

"Sejak kapan kau berani membangkang lagi?!"

"Jung, sadarlah!"

**Plak!**

"Jangan berani memerintah!"

Tangan Junhong berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Daehyun pada lehernya, tetapi cekikannya semakin kuat. Junhong meronta-ronta dan hal itu semakin membuatnya geram. Daehyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar, lalu melihat sebuah vas bunga. Masih dengan mencekik Junhong, dia meraih vas bunga itu dengan tangannya yang bebas—yang sedikit berdarah akibat menonjok dinding—lalu memukulkannya ke kepala Junhong hingga vas itu terbelah.

Dan dunia berputar.

Kepala Junhong terasa berat dan suara terdengar samar di telinganya. Jonghyun melepaskan cekikannya dan membiarkan tubuh Junhong merosot terjatuh. Junhong terbatuk-batuk, sementara satu tangannya menyentuh kepalanya.

Ada darah dan pecahan keramik dimana-mana.

Junhong merasakan Daehyun menyeretnya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga tengkurap. Apa yang bisa Junhong lihat berubah menjadi dua, berbayang-bayang. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan ia tidak bisa melawan Daehyun lagi. Tidak bisa meronta ketika Daehyun merobek celananya, lalu menyetubuhinya tanpa manusiawi.

Junhong hanya ingin kekasihnya sembuh.

.

.

.

.

**YAAAAAAYYY**

**Datanglah chapie 6 ini hehe**

**Oh ya, siapa yang belum baca Welcome to Our Madness?**

**Tolong di baca yaaa itu ff EXO BTS full ACTION ehehe bisa dilihata di list story kuuu**

**Coba tanya-tanya tentang ff atau scene apapun yang tidak dimengerti disiniiii :D**

**FB : Yuri Mamasochist**

**Twitter : littlerape**

**Ask. fm : littlerape**

**Ayo balas revieeeew chapie 5**

**raetaoris :** HyeHyun ditaro dulu, belum muncul lagi ya? Ehehe miaaaan. Pendek karena tidak panjang ._. JR udah ada yang punya oooy -_-

**xelo :** YAAAY UDAH BISAA *peyuk*. Iya panjang, tapi rame juga soalnya aku bisa langsung bales :3. Aku juga disini paling suka ama JR huhuhu. Iya, tapi JR kan ga main kasar sama Ren, Ren itu emosional orangnya. Dan salahkan saja penyakitnya itu hehe. BANGET! Di kehidupan nyata jarang banget yang kaya gitu, sedih u.u yang namanya sahabat sekalipun kadang suka buta kalau udah jatuh cinta hiks. Yang di dalem box dibawa krystal ada sembako (?) mwehehehe sip lanjuuut

**Hye jin park :** Iya serem u.u padahal Amber udah baek yaaa huhu. Okay neeext

**Aaliya Shim :** IYA PUTUS ToT. Mwahaha Ren kan ga peduli dia cakep apa engga :p. Itu isinya rahasiaaaaa. Atulah bahasanya sekali jebret XD inget oklan om*yo yang mayonaise itu wkwk. Iya The Time sedang diusahakaaaan huhu

**ichizenkaze :** HEBAT, gimana UN nya lancar kaaaaan? Disini udah rada jelas kan DaeLo kenapa hihi. Makasiiiih yaaa, intinya di ff ini aku bener-bener masukin apa yang ada di dunia ini (kesampingin mereka yaoi dan yurinya ya hehe). IYA BINGITS, malah JR tuh satu dari semiliyar orang uhuhu. Tapi sayangnya mereka udah putus ._. sabar yaa sabaaar *kipasin*. Owkaaay ini lanjutannya :D

**fitripitroy :** sayangnya udah putus ToT. Yang dimau Hyuna itu aku (?) ehehe maksudnya dia cuma pengen ngelakuin seks doang sama Amber, gaada yang lebih. Iya Minki bisa dikeluarin, lagian JR orangnya ga gegabah :) okaaay ini lanjutttt

**Makasih ya untuk semuanya yang masih bisa memberikan umpan balik untuk ff saya yang saya harapkan banyak yang baca plus review :D**

**Tapi aku cukup seneng kooo**

**MAKASIH YA SEMUANYAAAA *hug***

**Buat yang SMA udah UN SELAMAT YAAA, sekarang tinggal adik-adik SMP yang SEMANGAT hehe :3**

**Okay, REVIEW?**


	8. Chapter 7: Daehyun Jung: Sick and Sadist

**Chapter 7: Daehyun Jung ****"Sick and Sadistic"**

.

_Duniaku berubah disaat aku mengenalmu. _

_Aku masih ingat kesalahan yang aku lakukan waktu itu. Membuat diriku terjerumus dan tidak bisa kembali. Aku ingin berhenti, tetapi tidak bisa. Aku akan _mati_ tanpa obat-obatan itu. Tetapi aku akan lebih mati jika menyakitimu._

_Sayangnya, mungkin aku sudah _mati_._

_Terkadang aku sadar saat tangan ini memukulmu. Tetapi ada suatu kepuasan saat melakukannya. Ditambah dengan ke_rileks_an itu. _

_Semuanya membuatku jatuh ke dalam lubang kesalahan yang amat fatal._

_Dan aku begitu jahat padamu._

_Sampai tidak bisa lepas._

"Jung..."

"Diam, _Bitch_! Tugasmu hanya diam dan berikan aku kepuasan!"

Daehyun sadar menyakiti Junhong setiap waktu.

.

.

**TEENAGE**

**Love, Lies and Lust**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Look around you"

**Generation 1**

**Jung Daehyun **"Sick and Sadistic"

.

.

.

Daehyun melirik jam dinding yang tidak jauh dari pengelihatannya. Pukul dua pagi. Kepalanya cukup sakit—bahkan hampir setiap hari begini.

Lalu pengelihatannya mendapati darah berceceran di lantai, beserta pecahan beling dan cairan sperma. Daehyun ingat. Daehyun sadar. Tetapi tidak sepenuhnya.

Dengan terhuyung, Daehyun berusaha bangkit sambil menopang tubuhnya terhadap dinding. Lalu mencari dimana sosok itu berada.

Dan ia menemukannya di dalam kamar.

Sedang menangis, ada sisa darah di kepalanya yang ia balut sendiri dengan kain seadanya.

Hati Daehyun teriris sakit.

Ia malu terhadap dirinya yang sekarang. Ia malu pada Junhong.

"Junhong..."

Junhong terkesiap dan berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga. Tetapi Daehyun menghampirinya dengan cepat, kemudian merengkuhnya.

Hasrat untuk _menyakiti_ itu ada dan sulit ia kendalikan.

"Jung..."

Daehyun memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Dia harus berhenti, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jung."

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, dan keduanya baru terbangun.

Daehyun melihat bahwa kondisi Junhong begitu memprihatinkan, tetapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menebusnya. Junghong memilih untuk mandi setelah Daehyun. Daehyun mencoba untuk merubah dirinya sedikit—setidaknya melakukan sesuatu. Ia mencoba untuk membuat makanan untuk keduanya.

Tetapi Daehyun rasa ada keringat dingin yang keluar di sekitar punggungnya. Dan hal itu membuatnya pusing juga mual.

Junhong keluar dari kamar mandi dan selesai berpakaian. Daehyun tidak berniat merepotkan, tetapi ada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Dan ia terjatuh di lantai. Kemudian mengerang. Junhong menghampirinya dan terlihat panik.

Sakau-nya.

Junhong tidak punya cara lain daripada melihatnya kesakitan. Ia berlari menuju kamar lalu meraih satu bungkus serbuk obat terlarang itu. Kemudian kembali menghampiri Daehyun dan membantunya untuk menghirup zat berbahaya tersebut.

Hanya ini yang bisa Junhong lakukan.

"Kau perlu istirahat, Jung." Junhong mengusapi rambutnya dengan lembut.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Sesuai dengan yang dijanjikan, Junhong datang pukul dua di cafe dimana ia akan bertemu dengan Jonghyun. Setelah mencari di berbagai sudut, akhirnya Junhong menemukannya kemudian menghampiri. Dan Jonghyun cukup kaget melihat Junhong yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Ini musim semi, apa masih terlalu dingin? Kau sakit? Sampai-sampai kau mengenakan sweater dan kupluk."

Junhong hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Sudah lama?"

"Tidak terlalu." kata Jonghyun. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Junhong mengangguk dan mengibaskan tangannya pelan. "Kenapa kau jadi perhatian seperti ini? Jangan menaksirku."

"_Aigo_~," Jonghyun terkekeh lalu mengaduk kopi miliknya. "Bisa saja. Kau mau minum?"

Junhong menggeleng. "Tidak usah."

"Kenapa jadi canggung begini? Kita teman lho~,"

"Iya, tapi tidak terlalu akrab." Lalu Junhong tersenyum tipis. "tapi aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Baiklah, katakan saja."

Junhong menatap Jonghyun yang melihatnya dengan agak serius. Ia kebingungan, dari sisi mana ia harus bercerita. Jujur saja, Junhong benar-benar butuh orang untuk diajak bicara karena ia tidak mampu memendam semuanya sendirian.

"Aku... punya kekasih, kami sudah menjalin hubungan selama setahun... lalu tinggal bersama..."

Junhong memantapkan hatinya. Dia percaya pada Jonghyun untuk membantunya.

"Kami hidup seperti biasa, seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Sampai suatu saat—tepatnya enam bulan yang lalu—dia dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya karena pesta narkoba."

Jonghyun menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Teman-temannya yang membuat ia seperti itu. Dan ia menjadi pecandu. Orangtuanya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada anaknya—orangtuanya tinggal di Busan. Tetapi Daehyun kehilangan kontak dengan mereka—setelah ia menjual segalanya untuk narkoba—dan itu membuatku harus menghidupinya."

Junhong melihat Jonghyun memperhatikan ceritanya dengan seksama, tanpa ada pandangan merendahkan ataupun jijik. Junhong tahu ia bercerita pada orang yang tepat.

"Aku ingin membuatnya sembuh—dengan terapi. Sayangnya dia tidak mau."

Lalu ia menunduk.

"Satu masalah yang aku hadapi lagi, ia bukan hanya seorang pecandu, tetapi seorang sadistis."

"S-sadistis?" Jonghyun agak tersentak.

Junhong mengangguk pelan. "Dan ia akan menyiksaku saat semuanya kambuh."

"Tunggu!" Jonghyun melirik curiga pada kupluk Junhong.

Tanpa bisa Junhong cegah, Jonghyun telah berhasil menarik kupluknya. Dan bisa ia lihat kepala itu diperban dan masih basah.

"Kau..."

"Baru tadi malam." Lirihnya.

Jonghyun mengembalikan kupluk Junhong dan ia kembali memakainya.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku lancang. Aku khawatir padamu."

"Aku sudah cukup sakit, Jonghyun." Lanjutnya. "Aku membeli narkoba untuknya, berjaga-jaga agar ia tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri saat _itu_ terjadi. _Withdrawel syndrome_ itu membuatku harus selalu waspada."

Jonghyun menelan ludahnya.

"Dia pecandu akut. Benar-benar tidak bisa melewati hari tanpa menghisap narkoba."

Jonghyun diam.

"Ini bukan masalah uang. Ini tentang kehidupan_nya_. Dia tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini."

"Junhong..." ucap Jonghyun perlahan. "Kita harus membawanya ke tempat rehabilitasi."

Junhong menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

Lalu menggeleng lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tinggal sendiri dengannya, bahkan untuk malam ini. Apa kau bisa menjamin bahwa dia tidak akan menyakitimu lagi?—kulihat kepalamu cukup parah."

Junhong mengangguk pelan. "Dia seperti itu jika aku tidak memberikannya narkoba. Kemarin aku sengaja tidak memberikannya, untuk malam ini tidak akan terulang."

"Tapi—"

"Aku sudah biasa, Jonghyun. Maaf, aku perlu seseorang untuk bicara akan masalahku. Menanggung beban sendiri itu menyakitkan."

Jonghyun mengangguk pelan. "Kau butuh orang yang lebih dewasa untuk diajak bicara."

Tetapi Junhong menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus melindunginya. Orang dewasa biasanya berbuat diluar rencana."

Jonghyun tampak tidak setuju, tetapi ia tidak punya hak untuk melarang. Lalu Jonghyun memanggil seorang pelayan dan meminjam pulpennya. Kemudian mengambil selembar tisu di meja dan menuliskan deretan nomor disana.

"Telepon aku jika terjadi apa-apa."

Junhong menatap tisu tersebut dan mengangguk pelan. "Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ya, silahkan."

"Mengenai Minki," Junhong menatap Jonghyun dengan sirat kesedihan. "Kau harus membuatnya _berhenti_."

Jonghyun mengerti apa maksudnya.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Daehyun mematikan televisi yang baru saja menyiarkan berita tentang bahaya penyalahgunaan narkoba.

Dia sudah tahu jelas apa resikonya. Tetapi berhenti dari semuanya tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ada banyak proses menyakitkan. Entah fisik atau mentalnya. Dia sudah cuku menyakiti Junhong dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dia sudah cukup merugikan siapapun.

Dia sudah cukup menyusahkan.

Daehyun mencari cara untuk berhenti, tetapi candu itu begitu mengikatnya. Membuat ia seperti tidak bisa bernapas. Seperti terkurung di dalam sangkar.

Dan kemudian pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Junhong. Daehyun berdiri, menghampiri Junhong lalu memeluknya erat.

Dan menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

Pendek? ._.

**Iya, memang cuma segitu hidup Jung Daehyun yang bisa saya ceritakan**

**Gomenasai m(_ _)m mianhamnida**

**Saya lagi berduka, temen saya meninggal kemarin :( ga nyangka banget, gara-gara kecelakaan**

Hum...

Oh ya,

**Tolong baca Welcome to Our Madness yaaaaa, sekuelnya dateng hari kamis tanggal 1, jangan ketinggalan lho :D**

Okay, **balas review :***

**hye jin park :** siiiip aseeen :D

**Guest :** okaysiaaaap, diusahin secepatnya :D

**ichizenkaze :** *kipasin* calm down, dalm dooon hehe. Iya si Jung jele *dor* itu pecandu huhu. Jangan nangis atuuuuh, kumaha aku ngerasa bersalah (?). Aku panggilin Daehyun deh buat ngasih napas buatan ke kamu kalau ga kuat napas XD. Aku aja yang buatnya aga deg gimana waktu ngetik kalimat 'pergi melacur sana' ToT. Huhu okay ini ada sedikit sudut pandang dari Jung Dae ehehehe :D

**xelo :** emang, aku kelaurin (?) mereka sedikit-sedikit dulu ehehe. Ya itu udah nasibnya Zelo tinggal ama Daehyun ._. sebenernya ada asal muasalnya sih Zelo manggil dia pake 'Jung' .-. tapi ga diceritain disini. Yupseeeu, itu Daehyuuun. Yang jadi seme ya Baekhyun XD wkwkwk Ren itu uke dari segala uke (?). Nih mau JR *kasih foto JR* mwehehe :p

**december28 :** ;_; jangan nangiiiiiis huweeee maapiiiin. Kalau mau marah ama Daehyun aja yaa, authornya ga ikutan huhu *kipasin pake kolor Daehyun*

**raetaoris :** iya paksa mereka berdua jadian aja mwehehehe =w=

**Aaliya Shim :** tergantung Zelo-nya, mau apa kagak mutusin Daehyun hehehe. Iya emang, kalau dipaksa tetep aja namanya pemerkosaan ;_; silahkan salahkan Jung Daehyun *kabur*. Iiih Zelo punya saya mbaaaaa ToT

**fitripitroy : **huhu iya dia itu pecandu, pecandu dirikuh XD. Emang ga gampang, kudu di rehab sebenernya. Salahin Minki yang leor -.-' biasalah, anak pubertas (?). Iya setuju! Omongan Dae emang kasar ke Zelo hoho. Jangan minta dana sama saya, utang aja banyak sekali tanteeee ToT

**Oh ya, yang mau side story bilang yaaaa kalau mau tahu masa lalu si pemainnya**

**Bisa request siapa kooo**

Last,

**Saya ada disini :D**

**FB : Yuri Mamasochist**

**Twitter : littlerape**

**Ask. fm : littlerape**

Okay, review? *dance overdose*


	9. Chapter 8: Ren Choi: Sex Addict

**Chapter 8: Minki Ren Choi ****"Sex Addict"**

.

_Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku ingin lepas._

_Ini semua karena _kejadian _itu. Kejadian dimana mereka memperkosaku secara bergilir saat aku kelas 2 SMP. Hal itu meninggalkan luka, rasa sakit, dan malu. Tetapi menghasilkan sebuah candu. Ya, candu. Aku tidak bisa lepas. Beribu kali aku mencari cara untuk keluar, yang aku dapatkan adalah beribu kepuasan dari orang-orang._

_Aku mencintai Jonghyun—kurasa itu cinta._

_Tetapi aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa seks. Aku melakukannya dengan siapapun. Tidak peduli latar belakangnya, saat aku tertarik pada siapapun, aku akan menggodanya dan membuat dia meniduriku._

"Minki, kau sepertinya menggoda sekali hari ini."

"Benarkah?" Minki melirik telepon di tangannya. "Apa kau penasaran untuk mengetahui lebih _dalam_?"

"Kenapa tidak main saja ke apartemenku? Kami sedang berkumpul."

"Ada berapa orang?"

"Sekitar enam orang."

"_Ah_, _sex party_, _hm_?"

"Kau menu utamanya, Manis. Nanti kukirim alamatku lewat pesan singkat, _okay_?"

"Baiklah, Junho. Aku akan bersiap. Sampai nanti, Tampan."

"Sampai nanti, _Sweetie_."

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Minki merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

**TEENAGE**

**Love, Lies and Lust**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Look around you"

**Generation 1**

**Choi Ren Minki **"Sex Addict"

.

.

.

Minki membolos pelajaran matematika dan memilih untuk menemui Baekhyun di ruang musik. Baekhyun sendiri membolos dari pelajaran olahraga.

Keduanya hanya melewati percakapan singkat sebelum saling melucuti pakaian masing-masing dan bersetubuh di kursi piano. Ini sudah kedua kalinya, dan Baekhyun benar-benar ketagihan akan Minki. Sedangkan Minki melayani siapa saja yang mau dengannya.

"_Angh_, _Sunbae_~"

Desahan Minki benar-benar menggoda siapapun, dan Baekhyun tidak kuasa dengan hal itu. Minki semakin tidak peduli untuk tidur dengan siapa saja selepas hubungannya dengan Jonghyun.

Tetapi kenikmatan mereka tidak berlangsung lama ketika pintu ruang musik terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Chanyeol—kekasih Baekhyun disana.

"Baekhyun,"

Pemandangan itu menusuk jantungnya, dan terasa sangat menyakitkan. Tapi ia sudah tahu bahwa Baekhyun dan Minki pasti melakukan _sesuatu_. Ia sudah tahu sejak Baekhyun berhasil dekat dengan Minki. Tetapi bukan itu permasalahan sebenarnya.

"Lekas berpakaian. Minki, kepala sekolah mencarimu. Yunho-_sonsaengnim_ sedang di sidang."

Tubuh Minki bergetar hebat. Keduanya segera meraih pakaian mereka dan mengenakannya kembali. Bersamaan dengan selesainya mereka, salah seorang guru berhasil menemukan Minki—yang sejak tadi ia cari.

"Cepat ikut ke ruang kepala sekolah!"

Minki tidak berkutik ketika guru itu menyeretnya pergi. Baekhyun menatap pemandangan itu dengan Chanyeol. Merasa iba.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan membuang napasnya pelan.

Minki ingin meronta, tetapi yang ia lakukan sia-sia. Memasuki ruang kepala sekolah, jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Disana, Yunho-sonsaengnim sudah berdiri dengan tegang.

"Choi Minki."

Tubuh Minki menegang mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Banyak guru berdiri dan memperhatikan dengan jijik. Sedangkan sang kepala sekolah berdiri dengan wibawa di hadapan mereka.

"Video ini sudah cukup membuktikan segalanya."

Minki menelan ludahnya keras. "V-video?"

Minki sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang berhasil mengungkap hubungan mereka. Yang pasti orang itu berhasil membuat hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bersekolah di tempat ini.

"Sudah dapat dilihat bahwa kalian berdua telah melanggar aturan dengan melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh dan menjijikan yang dapat merusak citra sekolah."

Yunho dan Minki menunduk. Tubuh Minki benar-benar menegang, dan rasanya sangat dingin. Dia menggigit bibirnya teramat keras, hingga Minki yakin akan berdarah.

"Tidak ada pembelaan dari kedua belah pihak. Maka dari itu—"

"Permisi, _Seonsaengnim_."

Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu setelah memaksa beberapa guru diluar sana. Seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya. Terlebih ketika dia menunduk sopan.

"Saya Kim Jonghyun, murid kelas 1-A. Menyerahkan diri sebagai dalang dari semuanya."

Minki membulatkan matanya. "J-Jonghyun?"

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

Jonghyun tersenyum pada orang tertinggi di sekolah itu. "Saya menyerahkan diri sebagai dalang dari semuanya. Choi Minki ini adalah orang yang selalu saya tindas. Saya mengancam akan membuat citranya menjadi buruk di mata semua guru jika dia tidak menuruti ucapan saya. Pada hari itu saya menyuruh Minki untuk melakukan hubungan seksual dengan Yunho-_sonsaengnim_ yang sudah saya beri minuman berisi obat perangsang. Saya sendiri yang merekamnya, dan video itu menjadi ancaman dari saya untuk Minki agar selalu patuh. Hanya saja saya tidak tahu mengapa video itu bocor dan sampai di tangan sekolah. _Mianhamnida_. Saya rela di skors untuk menebus kesalahan saya."

Yunho hanya diam mendengar penuturan itu dan bisa bersorak, sedikitnya di dalam hati. Sedangkan Minki membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, dan menangis.

"Tidak! Bohong!"

Jonghyun menatap Minki dan tersenyum perlahan. "Kau sudah bebas dariku, tidak perlu menutupi kesalahanku."

Wali kelas 1-A berdiri menginterupsi. "Maaf, _Sajangnim_. Saya ingin mengklarifikasi. Mungkin saya memang tidak memiliki bukti, tapi saya yakin Jonghyun tidak melakukannya. Dia anak baik dan saya mengenalnya. Dia—"

"Maaf, _Sonsaengnim_." Jonghyun menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Selama ini saya mengenakan topeng. Saya baik hanya untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari guru-guru. Selebihnya saya memang suka menindas orang, terlebih Minki."

Wali kelasnya ingin membalas, tetapi tidak menemukan kalimat yang tepat.

"Tidak, _Sonsaengnim_. Jonghyun bohong! Sebenarnya—"

"Cukup!" sang kepala sekolah memukul meja. "Keputusan yang akan diambil tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Masalah ini sudah merusak citra sekolah. Jung Yunho dikenakan cuti paksa selama satu bulan, dan harus menunggu pertimbangan tentang statusnya menjadi guru disini. Choi Minki di skors selama satu bulan karena sudah melakukan perbuatan yang melanggar aturan sekolah. Dan Kim Jonghyun." Ia menatap Jonghyun tajam. "Resmi saya keluarkan dari sekolah hari ini juga."

Minki tidak menyangka pengorbanan seperti itu yang akan Jonghyun lakukan.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Minki keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dan menangis terisak. Beberapa orang yang cukup dekat dengannya—Minhyun, Dongho, beserta murid lainnya—berusaha menenangkannya. Sedangkan Junhong terdiam di dekat pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

Beberapa menit setelah Minki keluar, Jonghyun muncul dari balik pintu. Beberapa teman sekelas berhabur menanyainya pertanyaan. Tetapi Jonghyun hanya tersenyum. Sampai akhirnya Junhong berhasil menariknya agar bisa bicara berdua.

**Plak!**

Dan berhasil menamparnya.

"Tidak adakah cara lain selain mengorbankan diri sendiri?!"

Jonghyun menyentuh pipinya dan menatap _namja_ yang baru-baru ini menjadi teman baiknya.

"Kau pikir yang kau lakukan dapat menyelesaikan masalah?!"

Jonghyun tersenyum perlahan. "Setidaknya Minki tetap sekolah."

"Dan kau bodoh atau tolol?! Kau bukan di skors! Kau bukan diberhentikan untuk beberapa waktu! Kau, Kim Jonghyun, kau itu dikeluarkan dari sekolah! Kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini!"

Minki yang masih terisak meliriknya sedikit.

Junhong menyentuh kedua bahu Jonghyun lalu mengguncangkannya beberapa kali. "Sadar, Jonghyun! Sebuta itu kah kau melindungi orang yang kau cinta?!"

"Tidak jauh seperti apa yang kau lakukan, Junhong."

Junhong menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Tidak jauh berbeda darimu, Junhong. Yang kita lakukan memang salah, tetapi setidaknya hal itu membuat orang yang kita cintai _selamat_." Jonghyun tersenyum simpul. "Biarlah kita yang merasakan pahitnya. Itu pengorbanan untuk cinta."

Junhong membiarkan Jonghyun berlalu.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Amber memandang Junhong yang hanya mengaduk makanannya dengan tidak berselera. Hyuna yang duduk di sampingnya juga hanya diam, memandang _namja_ yang terus seperti itu dihadapan mereka sejak limabelas menit yang lalu.

"Jadi keputusan itu sudah mutlak?" tanya Amber perlahan.

Junhong mengangguk. Lalu Chanyeol muncul dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku turut menyesal..."

Junhong meliriknya sedikit, lalu kembali pada makanannya.

"Pembicaraan ini begitu panas, sampai aku sendiri yang tidak mengalami begitu muak mendengarnya." kata Chanyeol.

Amber memperhatikan Junhong yang tampak tidak bersemangat. "Tenanglah. Temanmu bisa—"

"Jonghyun sudah dikeluarkan, resmi. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ada orang sebodoh dia?!"

"_Ssh_," Amber menepuk kepalanya. "Dia bukan bodoh. Dia hanya... terlalu _mencintai_."

"Tapi kita berada disini untuk _masa depan_. Bukan untuk main-main!"

Hyuna tidak memilih untuk buka suara karena dia tidak mau ikut campur.

"Kau pikir Jonghyun main-main dengan cintanya?" tanya Amber. "Dia membuktikannya dengan itu!"

"Tapi dia salah!"

"Lalu bagaimana cara yang benar?" tanya Amber lagi.

Junhong terdiam menatapnya.

"Benar tidak akan ada tanpa salah. Kau tidak bisa membuktikan bahwa yang dilakukan Jonghyun salah, tanpa kita lihat kebenarannya."

"Tapi—"

Amber tersenyum simpul. "Sudahlah. Ini pilihannya. Toh, kalau guru-guru itu memang percaya pada Jonghyun, mungkin ada hal baik untuknya."

Cinta memang membutakan.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Minki sama sekali tidak mau bertemu Jonghyun.

Ia sangat merasa bersalah, dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menebusnya. Minki tidak pernah menemukan orang seperti Jonghyun. Dan ia benar-benar menyia-nyiakannya.

Minki mendapatkan cemoohan dari orang-orang di sekolah—dalam perjalanan ia untuk pulang ke rumah karena diberikan skors. Minki berjalan dengan tidak bersemangat. Benar-benar tidak habis pikir olehnya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh mantan kekasihnya.

Menangisinya saja tidak cukup. Tetapi Minki tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia merasa malu, dan tidak pantas.

Minki merasa hina.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Krystal berhenti di depan rumahnya, dan cukup kaget karena menemukan Hyekyeong disana dengan ransel di punggung dan Hyemin di pangkuannya. Wajahnya dingin seperti biasanya—tapi sirat kesedihan nampak sangat jelas disana.

Krystal menghampirinya dan mengajaknya masuk, sebelum bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa tidak sekolah?"

Hyekyeong duduk di sofa ruang tengah ketika Krystal mempersilahkan. Krystal beranjak menuju dapur dan membuatkan dua jus jeruk, kemudian kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Aku khawatir. Kau bahkan tidak mengankat teleponku." katanya sembari duduk di samping Hyekyeong.

"Aku ada masalah berat di rumah. Muak sekali." Ia menatap Hyemin di pangkuannya. "Aku tidak ingin anakku mendengar pertengkaran seperti itu. Boleh aku menitipkannya disini?"

Krystal mengangguk.

"Hanya untuk beberapa hari, aku janji."

Krystal mengangguk lagi dan menggendong Hyemin ketika Hyekyeong memberikannya. Hyekyeong membuka ranselnya dan meletakkanya di sofa.

"Semua perlengkapannya ada disini. Aku tidak akan masuk sekolah untuk beberapa hari."

Krystal menatap Hyekyeong sendu. "Apa sangat berat?"

"Aku ingin menyelesaikannya," Hyekyeong tersenyum simpul. Lalu menunduk.

"Hye-ah," Krystal menyentuh bahu Hyekyeong lembut. "Aku rindu kau yang dulu."

"Aku juga." Hyekyeong berbisik dan membawa Krystal ke dalam pelukan. "Maafkan aku selama ini. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu padamu."

Krystal mengangguk mengerti. "Tenang saja. Aku sayang padamu."

"Aku juga, Krystal." Hyekyeong melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Ia mendekat pada Hyemin dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. Kemudian ia menatap Krystal. "Aku sangat sayang padamu, Krystal."

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Minki diam di balkon rumahnya.

Matanya memandang langit yang berhias bintang. Merenungi apa yang selama ini telah diperbuatnya. Dan ia sangat menyesal, sungguh menyesal.

Ia merasa hina dan tidak layak untuk kembali pada Jonghyun. Tapi kini Minki mengerti satu hal. Dia mencintai Jonghyun. Dia ingin sekali mengatakan hal itu sambil meminta maaf.

Tapi Minki sudah tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan Jonghyun.

Dia tidak tahu kabar Jonghyun. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang Jonghyun lakukan sekarang. Dia tidak tahu sesakit apa yang Jonghyun rasakan.

Itu semua Jonghyun lakukan hanya untuk dirinya.

"_Jonghyun itu baik sekali, _lho_. Harusnya kau bersyukur, diantara beribu orang yang menyukainya, ia memilihmu."_

Junhong benar.

"_Sangat disayangkan kau seperti ini, Minki. Banyak yang mencintaimu. Tapi tidak setulus Jonghyun."_

Kalimat Junhong minggu lalu terngiang dalam benaknya. Dia memang terlalu bodoh untuk menyia-nyiakan Jonghyun. Belum pernah ada yang mencintainya dengan tulus selain Jonghyun. Jonghyun mencintai hatinya, bukan tubuhnya.

Tetapi mengapa Minki sangat bodoh hanya untuk menyadarinya?

"Jonghyun..."

Minki berbisik lrih dan menekuk lutunya. Kemudian ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya, dan mulai menangis.

Dia membuang harta paling berharga yang dimilikinya.

.

.

.

.

**Maaf ga sempet bales review m(_ _)m**

**Yang pasti aku menunggu banget review dari kaliaaaaaaaan**

**Okay, chap depan itu FINAL-nya, jadi abis itu tamat *smirk***

**Tamat?** Iya, tamat :D **tapi berlanjut untuk Generation 2**

Yoooooo tunggu aja siapa yang main di **Generation 2** okaaaaay

**Untuk yang minta Side Story itu harus dipertimbangin dulu karena pertama mumet, kedua yang mintanya dikit u.u**

Mianhaaaaaeee

**Untuk yang besok UN, semangat ya adik-adikkuuuu :D**

**Yoooowww**

**REVIEW? :3**


	10. Chapter 9: Everyone: FINAL

**Chapter 9: Everyone ****"Final"**

.

Selasa pagi.

Tidak terlalu menyenangkan untuk sebagian orang yang sudah memprediksi tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada hari ini. Namun untuk sebagian lagi, ada beberapa perubahan bagus. Mungkin untuk mereka yang menunggu tentang kelahiran seorang anak, atau tentang berita gembira lainnya. Mungkin juga tentang berita menyedihkan.

Seperti apa yang baru saja Krystal dengar.

"Amber, bisa kau jemput aku dan _skip _sekolah?"

Begitulah kira-kira kabar yang Amber dengar saat pertama kali ia membuka mata pada hari ini. Setelah mendapatkan kabar itu, Amber bergegas menjemput Krystal di rumahnya lalu mengantarnya pergi.

Pada sebuah rumah yang sedang diselimuti duka.

Amber bertanya tentang anak siapa yang Krystal gendong. Dan Krystal menjelaskan bahwa itu anak Park Hyekyeong, sahabatnya. Hyekyeong hamil saat kelas 2 SMP, dan kekasih yang menghamilinya kabur, tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Hal itu mengubah Hyekyeong yang manis dan periang itu menjadi kasar. Ditambah dengan keadaan kedua orangtuanya yang penuh masalah.

Hyuna juga _skip_ sekolah, setelah Amber tahu bahwa Hyuna juga mengenal Hyekyeong, ia memberikan kabar lalu mengirimkan pesan singkat berisi alamat.

Kini, Amber tengah berdiri di samping Hyuna yang menggendong Hyemin. Menatap Krystal yang menangisi mayat Hyekyeong di peti mati. Merasa begitu kehilangan. Berbeda dengan kedua orangtuanya yang merasa beban mereka terangkat.

Hyekyeong ditemukan bunuh diri dengan cara menggantung dirinya di kamar. Orangtua Hyekyeong yang memberitahu Krystal, setidaknya hanya sebuah simbolis.

Amber melirik Hyuna disampingnya. "Hidup ini berat, Hyuna. Sampai-sampai banyak yang tidak tahan untuk melaluinya."

.

.

**TEENAGE**

**Love, Lies and Lust**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Look around you"

**Generation 1**

**FINAL**

.

.

.

Junhong tidak pergi ke sekolah seperti biasanya.

Ia menatap tisu yang berisikan nomor di tangannya. Berpikir untuk yang kedua kalinya kemudian memilih untuk menekan nomor itu di _handphone_-nya dan menghubunginya. Ketika terangkat, Junhong tidak tahu tentang apa yang ia katakan, ia hanya meminta bertemu.

Jonghyun meminta Junhong menunggu. Duapuluh menit kemudian, Jonghyun sudah menjemputnya dan mereka pergi ke sebuah taman kota yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Apa orangtuamu sudah tahu?"

Jonghyun menggeleng pelan. "Mereka masih diluar kota."

"Apa yang akan kau bilang?"

"Alasanku yang kemarin."

Junhong menatap Jonghyun pada matanya dan sama sekali tidak menemukan penyesalan disana.

"Apa kau terpaksa melakukannya?"

"Aku tulus." kata Jonghyun. "Tidak ada yang dipaksakan."

"Apa Minki sedang memikirkanmu sekarang?"

Jonghyun menatap rumput di dekat kakinya dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu. Kurasa iya."

"Apa cinta memang seperti itu?"

Jonghyun menatap Junhong perlahan. "Aku tanya itu padamu."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau sendiri melakukan apapun untuk kekasihmu. Kau melakukan apapun, asalkan dia bahagia. Benar bukan?"

Junhong terdiam.

"Tidak jauh beda denganku. Kita satu nasib, Junhong."

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Melihat Amber memeluk Krystal sedikit membuat Hyuna dibakar cemburu. Tapi Hyuna kini yakin, dia memang tidak mencintai Amber. Dia hanya ingin tidur dengan Amber. Dia ingin merasakan hubungan seksual dengannya.

Tetapi Amber tidak bisa ia gapai, selama status mereka masih bersahabat.

Hyuna tidak tahu kesalahan siapa ini. Tapi di tengah kerumuman orang yang sedang berduka, Hyuna tetap membayangkan bahwa Amber sedang menjalari tubuhnya. Memeluknya—bahkan lebih—seperti apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang.

Hyuna sadar akan gejolak nafsu itu. Yang selalu datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Tapi setidaknya kini Hyuna mengerti dan bisa membedakan, mana itu cinta, mana itu nafsu.

Dan yang ia miliki untuk Amber, hanyalah nafsu.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Sudah cukup lama Junhong dan Jonghyun berdiam di taman itu, hingga akhirnya Junhong tersadar akan sesuatu. Kemudian ia meminta Jonghyun untuk ikut ke rumahnya, sekedar untuk melihat kondisi kekasihnya.

Jonghyun mengiyakan dan kemudian naik ke atas motor bersama Junhong, kemudian melajukan ke arah rumah susunnya.

Setelah sampai dan memakirkan, mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai lima dan masuk ke dalam. Namun lagi-lagi Junhong tidak menemukan Daehyun di sekitar. Ia mencarinya ke seluruh ruangan, lalu berakhir pada kamar.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Junhong melihat kamar yang berantakan, dengan Daehyun terbaring di samping ranjang. Mulutnya berbusa, di sampingnya terdapat empat bungkus serbuk yang Junhong sembunyikan dan beberapa botol alkohol.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jonghyun segera menghubungi rumah sakit untuk mengirimkan ambulans.

Melihat Junhong yang menangisi Daehyun, mata Jonghyun menemukan secarik kertas yang berisi surat terakhir.

Jonghyun memberikannya pada Junhong.

**Untuk permataku, Choi Junhong.**

**Aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku selama ini. Kau menjagaku sejak pertama kali aku **_**berubah**_**. Kau mengurusku. Kau tetap ada disampingku walau yang kau dapat tidak setimpal dengan apa yang kau beri.**

**Aku sering menyakitimu. Bukan hanya fisik, melainkan hati. Aku tidak bermaksud, Junhong. Aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini. Tetapi **_**tekanan**_** ini membuatku berubah menjadi monster.**

**Aku tidak pantas untukmu. Aku tidak pantas untuk siapapun. Aku memilih untuk pergi karena sudah merasa tidak berguna. Aku benci merepotkanmu. Aku benci membebanimu.**

**Aku yakin, kau akan mendapatkan orang yang lebih layak. Yang pantas menerima cinta darimu, selain aku yang brengsek ini.**

**Mungkin, jika aku bisa memutar waktu, aku tidak akan pernah mencoba barang haram itu. Dan mungkin kita masih hidup bahagia sampai sekarang.**

**Selamat tinggal, Junhong.**

**Maafkan aku, dan terima kasih untuk segalanya.**

**With love, Jung Daehyun.**

Tangis tidak bisa terbendung lagi oleh Junhong. Dia meraung, meminta kepada Tuhan untuk mengembalikan kekasihnya. Sampai ambulans datang dan membawa mereka ke rumah sakit. Berharap ada mukzizat yang bisa menyelamatkannya.

Tetapi takdir memang sudah pada jalannya.

Nyawa Daehyun sudah tidak bisa terselamatkan.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Sepeninggal dari menemani Junhong di rumah sakit, Jonghyun memilih untuk pulang. Membiarkan Junhong untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan segala memorinya. Jonghyun tidak berniat untuk mengusiknya. Apalagi dia mempunyai permasalahan sendiri.

Dengan mengendarai motornya lumayan kencang, Jonghyun dapat sampai di rumahnya dalam beberapa menit. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati orang yang masih dicintainya sedang duduk di pekarangan rumahnya.

Menekuk lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya sembab. Dan ia berantakan.

Jonghyun menghampirinya kemudian merengkuhnya.

Minki meminta maaf sambil terisak berulang kali. Mengatakan bahwa ia terlalu hina untuk mengharapkan kembali, tapi ia sangat menginginkannya.

Jonghyun membawanya masuk ke dalam dan berusaha menenangkannya. Sesuai dugaanya, Minki menangis bukan karena masalahnya bersama Jonghyun.

Melihat penampilannya, Jonghyun sudah bisa menyimpulkan satu hal.

Minki diperkosa.

"O-orang suruhan Yunho-_sonsaengnim_ _hiks_... yang melakukannya.. _hiks_, dia membenciku karena merasa aku yang membuat ia menjadi tidak terpandang _hiks_..."

Hati Jonghyun teriris. Pedih.

Dia membawa Minki ke kamar mandi, lalu memandikannya dengan lembut. Sementara Minki tidak berhenti menangis mengingat segala kesalahannya.

Setelah selesai, Jonghyun memakaikannya pakaian, dan memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut. Kemudian dia menggendongnya menuju ranjang dan menidurkannya, setelah itu memeluknya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Minki. Apapun yang terjadi."

Minki tetap menangis dalam pelukan Jonghyun.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Hidup tidak bisa kau tebak jalannya. Kita hanya perlu menjalaninya dan menunggu kejutan apa yang akan kita dapat. Sesungguhnya segala kejutan itu merupakan bayaran atas apa yang kita lakukan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

**Generation 1: END**

**Saya tahu ini sangat super duper muper luper cepat :v**

**Maaaaaaaaff, soalnya saya ingin buru-buru masuk ke Generation 2**

**Okay, untuk yang penasaran bisa meninggalkan reviewnya dan menunggu siapakah yang muncul di G2**

**TERIMA KASIH UNTUK SEGALA REVIEWNYA :D**

**Pertanyaan yang ingin di jawab langsung bisa melalui**

**FB : Yuri Mamasochist**

**Twitter : littlerape**

**Ask fm : littlerape**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA**

**Maaf jika mengecewakan *bow* sampai berjumpa di Generation 2**


	11. Opening G2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

teenage

**l**_o_ve**,** _l_ie**s** _a_nd **l**_u_st

"There's nothing you can do"

**Generation 2**

Chanyeol Park . Hyuna Kim . Jonghyun JR Kim . Luhan Xi . Minki Ren Choi . Seolhyun Kim . Youngra Han

Ⓒ **2014 YuriMasochist**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 1: Everyone (G2)

**Chapter 1: Everyone**

**.**

**Choi Ren Minki** menggeliat resah di atas ranjangnya, dengan tanpa sadar meremas seprainya. Kesalahan-kesalahan yang ia lakukan begitu membuatnya ketakutan. Terbayang-bayang hingga mengusiknya ke alam mimpi. Lalu beralih kembali pada kenyataan, yang sebenarnya lebih menyakitkan.

"Agh!"

Dia menjerit, lalu terbangun hingga posisi duduk dan terengah. Keringat membasahi wajah dan punggungnya. Dan tidak sengaja melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi.

Minki menelan ludahnya susah payah, lalu beralih pada meja nakas untuk mencari air bening. Tapi tidak ada gelas disana. Jadi Minki berdiri perlahan dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat dua sosok yang tengah bercumbu—_having sex_—di ruang tengah. Ibunya dengan laki-laki _lain_ lagi.

Minki berniat untuk tidak peduli dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju dapur. Ia membuka lemari pendingin dan meraih sebotol air bening dari dalam sana. Minki duduk di meja setelah menendang pintu lemari pendingin hingga menutup, kemudian meneguk airnya perlahan. Ia menunduk, lalu mendesah pelan.

Dia memikirkan hubungannya dengan Jonghyun, tapi sialnya suara ibunya membangkitkan _sesuatu _dalam dirinya.

Minki ingin _sembuh_. Hanya saja tidak semudah itu.

Apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya cukup menyakiti Jonghyun. Tapi ada tekanan sendiri di dalam tubuhnya.

Mungkin, ia tidak akan menyakiti Jonghyun selama _ia tidak tahu_.

Minki bergegas kembali ke kamarnya dan meraih mantel hangatnya. Kemudian berlari menyusuri tangga, melewati ibunya yang tidak menyadarinya kemudian keluar dari rumah. Kedua tangannya ia selipkan ke dalam saku mantel, lalu melihat sekeliling. Sepi—_padahal biasanya cukup ramai_.

Dan Minki mulai menyusuri trotoar. Mengambil jalan lain daripada biasanya. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang dapat membantunya. Sampai akhirnya menemukan sebuah club di sekitar jalan itu.

Dari luar saja, suara bising sudah terdengar. Minki tidak berniat masuk—karena ia tidak berbekal apapun, dan lihat saja pakaiannya—_oh, tidak mungkin aku masuk dengan seperti ini_. Jadi ia melewatinya. Tetapi terhenti ketika melihat seseorang di sisi gang kecil samping club itu. Sedang tertawa sambil memegang sebuah botol, sendiri. _Dia mabuk_, pikir Minki. Minki mendekatinya.

Pemuda itu melihatnya, lalu tertawa lagi. Sepertinya Minki mengenalnya—atau sekedar tahu, tapi ia lupa. Lalu pemuda itu menariknya dan membisikkan kata-kata menggoda.

Minki tersenyum simpul dan membalasnya. Kemudian ia menariknya lebih masuk ke dalam gang itu, dan selebihnya mereka habiskan waktu berdua dengan seks.

Dari dalam club, seorang gadis keluar sambil tertawa dengan dua orang temannya. Cukup mabuk bagi orang lain, tetapi mereka bersikukuh tidak mabuk.

Gadis yang ditengah—yang merangkul dua gadis lainnya—terlihat lebih mabuk. Namanya **Han Youngra**. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu memberhentikan taksi yang melintas lalu masuk bersama. Mereka berkata melantur, meminta diantarkan ke tempat-tempat aneh. Sang supir taksi agak kewalahan, walau cukup biasa jika ia mencari pelanggan pada pukul seperti ini.

Melewati setengah jam pertama, salah seorang temannya sudah turun di depan rumahnya. Lalu teman lainnya menyusul. Dan tersisa Youngra di dalam sana. Sang supir taksi sebenarnya sangat ingin membantu gadis mabuk ini, tetapi ia sangat kewalahan mengingat mereka sudah berputar-putar sekitar satu jam. Jadi, saat melewati sebuah jalan, sang supir menurunkan Youngra—yang tertidur—di sisi jalan, pada sebuah perumahan. Berharap akan terbangun nanti, walau agak kasihan jika yang menemukannya orang jahat—mengingat pakaiannya yang cukup terbuka.

Dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. **Kim Hyuna** terbangun karena suara alarm. Menggeliat dan kembali menggulung tubuhnya dalam selimut, namun teringai bahwa ia harus sekolah. Jadi dengan mata yang masih sedikit tertutup, Hyuna bangun dari ranjangnya dan berniat untuk masuk kamar mandi. Tetapi sekedar untuk mencuci wajah saja, saat ia menyentuh air yang dingin, Hyuna bergidik dan kembali ke kamar. Lalu menguap dan melihat jam dinding. Benar-benar jam lima pagi. Hyuna berjalan ke arah jendela lalu membukanya. Matahari memang belum terbit, itu alasan mengapa suasana masih dingin.

Hendak untuk menjauhi jendela, matanya menangkap sesuatu di bawah sana. Ada seseorang terbaring di sisi jalan—depan rumahnya. Hyuna mengucek matanya, berharap ia hanya berhalusinasi, tetapi benar apa yang ia lihat. Jadi ia bergegas keluar dari kamar lalu berlari keluar.

Ada seorang gadis yang tertidur disana. Pasti karena mabuk.

Hyuna ingin tidak peduli, tetapi ia tidak bisa membiarkannya sendiri. Apalagi orang itu perempuan dan terlihat masih muda. Mau-tidak-mau, dengan susah payah Hyuna menariknya masuk—setelah gagal membangunkannya. Beruntung saja orangtuanya sedang keluar negri, jadi dia tidak perlu diomeli karena sudah gaduh di pagi buta seperti ini.

Hyuna tidak sanggup membawanya hingga ke lantai dua—menuju kamarnya. Jadi ia membawanya ke ruang tengah dan membaringkannya di sofa. Kemudian beranjak untuk mandi dan membiarkannya tidur.

Cukup lama setelah mandi dan bersiap, akhirnya Hyuna turun dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Sambil membuat roti panggang, Hyuna berpikir tentang gadis yang ia selamatkan itu. Sepertinya ia mengenalnya karena wajahnya yang familiar. Lalu berpikir bahwa dia tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah ini.

Dan kemudian Hyuna meraih _smartphone_-nya, lalu menghubungi Amber dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tidak bisa sekolah hari ini. Saat Amber bertanya mengapa, Hyuna hanya menjawab '_jika kau ingin tahu, datang kemari sepulang sekolah'_. Dan Amber menyetujuinya.

Sampai di sekolah, Amber masuk kelas dengan wajah seperti biasanya. Tetapi tidak dengan teman baiknya, **Park Chanyeol**. Dia terlihat murung dan tidak bersemangat—padahal pada kenyataannya Chanyeol itu seorang _happy virus_.

Amber mendekatinya berniat untuk menghibur. Tetapi Chanyeol langsung berkata _to-the-point_.

"Baekhyun memutuskanku tadi malam."

"Karena Minki? Kukira mereka sudah tidak berhubungan setelah Minki di-skors."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi Baekhyun berubah sekarang, mungkin ia ingin _mendominasi_. Jadi dia berpacaran dengan Jongdae, teman sekelasnya di 2-E."

"Sejak?"

"Seminggu yang lalu, setelah Minki di skors."

Amber mulai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan menuju lomba basket yang akan mereka ikuti beberapa hari lagi. Tetapi terhenti ketika adik kelasnya datang mencarinya. Dia Junhong, mencarinya untuk bernegosiasi tentang jadwal latihan.

Karena Junhong ingin membagi waktunya dengan seseorang yang kini sudah keluar dari sekolah karena perbuatan bodohnya sendiri, **Kim JR Jonghyun**.

Di sudut lain kelas itu, **Xi Luhan** membanting buku yang tengah ia baca, dan membuat beberapa siswa menatapnya. Tapi Luhan tidak peduli dan kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya pada meja. Jongin yang baru datang—setelah mengantar **Kim Seolhyun** kekelasnya—segera menghampirinya, lalu merangkulnya.

Luhan tidak mengangkat wajahnya karena tahu siapa yang melakukan itu.

Pasti bukan orang yang disukainya—Oh Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya yang sibuk dengan kamera DSLR di tangannya.

Dan inilah awal kisah baru mereka.

.

.

.

.

**HOLAAAAAAAA**

**Inilah pemain Generation 2 ohohoho**

**Maaf ya yang castnya belum bisa aku penuhi, mungkin di Generation 3 :)**

**Sekarang mari nikmati apa yang akan terjadi para orang orang ini?**

**Psst, Han Youngra itu OC ya, dan itu saya wkwkwk XD**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA**

**Dimohon reviewnya agar saya semakin semangat untuk melanjutkaaaaan :D**


	13. Chapter 2: Chanyeol Park: Love Sick

**Chapter 2: Chanyeol Park ****"Love Sick"**

**.**

_Terlalu mencintainya, mungkin?_

_Orang-orang terus mengataiku bodoh. Tetapi aku bisa apa? Aku tidak bisa begitu saja melupakannya. Mencintainya membuatku gila, sampai-sampai aku tidak dapat lepas._

_Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya _namja _manis yang pernah aku temui. Dia sangat menyenangkan. Bahkan apapun yang ia inginkan selalu aku penuhi. Tetapi hubungan kami yang berjalan selama lima bulan ini terasa seperti tidak ada arti untuknya._

_Dia pergi dariku begitu saja._

"Chanyeol,"

"Hm?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang tengah di peluknya di sofa panjang rumahnya. Tangannya sibuk mengusapi surai pirang milik kekasihnya.

"Aku punya hubungan dengan Jongdae, sejak seminggu yang lalu."

Chanyeol terdiam.

Baekhyun menarik dirinya secara perlahan lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku harus pergi."

Lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri—

—tanpa kata maaf, tanpa kata terima kasih. Dan tanpa kata perpisahan.

.

.

**TEENAGE**

**Love, Lies and Lust**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"There's nothing you can do"

**Generation 2**

**Park Chanyeol **"Love Sick"

.

.

.

Walaupun Amber sudah membawa arah pembicaraan menuju turnamen basket yang akan mereka ikuti, Chanyeol tetap terlihat tidak bersemangat. Amber benci hal itu. Bukan karena apapun, ia hanya tidak suka melihat Chanyeol begitu murung.

"Percuma memikirkan orang yang tidak memikirkanmu."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Amber yang duduk di hadapannya dalam kelas itu.

"Dia sendiri tidak peduli terhadapmu, bukan?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Amber mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, melihat beberapa siswa lainnya cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

"Kau sendiri _melihat _Minki dan Baekhyun seminggu yang lalu. Dan Baekhyun bilang sudah punya hubungan dengan Jongdae seminggu yang lalu juga. Itu artinya, ketika dia bersama Minki dia sudah—"

"Menghianatiku dengan dua orang." Chanyeol menumpukan dahinya di meja. "Aku tahu, Amber."

"Hei," Amber menggaruk tengkuknya. "kau tidak—_yeah_, tidak bisa terpuruk seperti ini. Ingat, turnamen hanya beberapa hari lagi. Kita harus fokus."

Chanyeol tidak bersuara.

Amber mengedarkan pandangannya dan berusaha mencari cara untuk membuat Chanyeol bicara.

"Hei, Jongin!" Lalu ia memanggil _namja_ berkulit tan yang tengah mengganggu Luhan di mejanya. "Bisa kemari sebentar?"

Yang merasa dipanggil mendengus, dan meninggalkan Luhan dengan terpaksa. Lalu ia mendekat ke arah meja mereka dan berdiri di samping Amber duduk.

"Ada apa?"

"Tiang listrik ini butuh hiburan. Kau punya sesuatu?"

Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya. "Film porno? Aku punya—"

**Pletak!**

"Bukan seperti itu, Bodoh!" Amber berjengit setelah menjitak kepala Jongin yang mengaduh kesakitan. "Hal lain! Yang lebih mengasikan!"

"Kau pikir film porno tidak mengasikan?" Jongin memutar kedua bolamatanya. "Dasar, kelainan."

Merasa dipanggil seperti itu, Amber segera menatap Jongin. "Apa kau bilang? Ingin dapat bogem mentah dariku?"

"Coba saja, Pendek. Memangnya aku takut?"

"Berkacalah sebelum bicara. Kau juga termasuk pendek, dasar Pesek!"

Jongin membulatkan matanya. "A-apa? Pesek begini juga aku tampan!"

"Tampan? Hah, tampan darimananya? Hitam begitu!"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan memperhatikan dua orang yang tengah beradu mulut di hadapannya.

"Ini coklat, Bodoh! Dan aku terlihat seksi. Kau sirik padaku?"

"Sirik apanya? Menyebalkan—"

"Cukup." Chanyeol menghentikan perdebatan sambil memutar kedua bolamatanya. "Jongin, ayo kita membolos pelajaran pertama. Amber, tolong katakan kami berdua sakit dan berada di UKS."

Lalu Chanyeol berdiri dan menarik Jongin keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan Amber yang membuka mulutnya bingung.

Chanyeol berjalan lebih dahulu dengan langkah panjangnya, sementara Jongin masih kebingungan sambil mengikutinya. Beberapa murid lainnya mulai masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing, berhubung bel sudah berdering. Dan keduanya mempercepat langkahnya menuju _rooftop_ sebelum ketahuan.

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, Chanyeol."

Tangannya membuka pintu menuju _rooftop_. Dan seketika angin pagi menerpa keduanya. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, melainkan berjalan menuju dinding pembatas, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya dan duduk disana.

"Hei, hei, Bodoh! Aku tidak mau kau ajak bergalau ria seperti ini!"

Chanyeol mendengus lalu membiarkan Jongin mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku punya hiburan, kau mau tahu tidak?" tanya Jongin. Lalu ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_-nya dan mengulurkannya pada Chanyeol. "_Hot sex clip uri sonsaengnim with a wild-slutty-student_."

Chanyeol mendelik. "Dapat darimana?"

"Sudah tersebar di internet, Chanyeol Sayang." Jongin memutar kedua bomatanya. "Mau lihat tidak?"

Tangan Chanyeol mendorong _smartphone_ Jongin menjauh perlahan. "Kau tidak kasihan memangnya?"

Jongin terdiam sebentar lalu memasukkan kembali _smartphone_-nya. Kemudian dia melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan bersandar pada dinding. "Kita disini bicara tentang video porno, bukan tentang moral atau belas kasihan."

Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Aku kasihan pada Minki dan Yunho-_sonsaengnim_. Tapi apa rasa kasihanku membantu mereka? Toh, mereka sudah diurus dan Jonghyun sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

"Kau percaya Jonghyun yang merekamnya?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Dia yang jujur, bukan?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

"Padahal dia dikenal guru-guru sebagai murid teladan. Adikku saja sampai menyukainya. Tapi sayang sekali, ternyata kepribadiannya jelek."

"Junhong tidak bilang begitu."

Jongin menarik kakinya dan bersila. "Junhong tahu apa tentang dia? Mereka kan hanya satu kelas, bukan ibunya."

"Kau sendiri, tahu apa tentang Jonghyun?

Jongin sedikit tersentak. "A-ah, bagaimana tentang turnamen?" tanya Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku sangat bersemangat!"

"Sial," Chanyeol terkikik pelan. "Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan, Pesek!"

Jongin hendak mengelak tetapi Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Kau bawa rokok, bukan? Aku minta satu."

Jongin tidak membalasnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku celananya. Lalu mengambil masing-masing satu batang untuk mereka. Kemudian jarinya meraih pemantik dan kemudian menyulut rokok miliknya sendiri, kemudian untuk Chanyeol.

"Tidak biasanya kau mau membolos."

Chanyeol menatap ke depan sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. "Aku sedang tidak bisa fokus. Percuma ada di kelas."

"Tapi kau mengajakku kesini." Jongin menghisap rokoknya. "Padahal aku ingin menggoda Luhan."

"Luhan?" Chanyeol tertawa. "Masih mengharapkannya juga? Dia menyukai Sehun!"

Jongin mengetukkan rokoknya hingga bagian yang tersulut jatuh ke sampingnya. "Kenapa harus menyerah saat yang kau sukai tidak—_ah_, maksudku belum—menyukaimu?"

"Luhan bahkan tidak melihatmu." kata Chanyeol. "Dimatanya hanya ada Sehun."

"Sehun tidak peduli padanya."

"Oh. Selamat berjuang kalau begitu."

Jongin tidak membalas lagi, memilih untuk menikmati rokoknya. Menit berlalu, membiarkan mereka dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai Jongin membuka percakapan kembali.

"Kau ada apa dengan Baekhyun?"

"Kami putus." jawab Chanyeol datar lalu membuang rokoknya yang sudah dimatikan. "Tadi malam."

"Oh, gara-gara Jongdae?"

Chanyeol menatapnya cepat dengan tatapan mengapa-kau-bisa-tahu? dan Jongin hanya tertawa sambil mematikan lalu membuang puntung rokoknya.

"Maaf saja, tapi kamis lalu aku melihat mereka berciuman di perpustakaan."

"_Oh, God_," Chanyeol mendesah pelan lalu memejamkan matanya dan bersandar. "Kenapa dia berubah?" bisiknya lirih.

"_Oh_, _yeah_. Aku juga punya pertanyaan seperti itu. Kenapa dia berubah? Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak SMP dulu—kami satu sekolah."

Chanyeol masih memejamkan matanya. "Sejak kami saling mengenal sampai berpacaran, dia tidak pernah seperti itu."

"Menurutmu apa sebabnya?" Jongin menekuk kedua lututnya dan ikut memejamkan mata sambil bersandar.

"Mungkin bosan?"

"Jangan jawab mungkin. Kalau kau mencintainya, kau pasti mengenalnya."

Chanyeol diam untuk beberapa saat. "Apa? Aku beri dia materi juga."

"Hei, Tiang Listrik Bodoh." Jongin tertawa. "Coba kau pikir, kalau hal itu karena materi, apa orang yang diincar Baekhyun sekarang berasal dari orang kaya? Dia memilih Jongdae, anak sederhana! Kalau ia mau harta, ia bisa memilih Joonmyun, ketua OSIS. Sudah kaya, terkenal pula."

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati bahwa ucapan Jongin benar.

"Berapa kali kalian melakukan hubungan intim?"

"Hah?"

Jongin membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol. "Jangan seperti orang bodoh, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu berdeham pelan. "Tiga kali."

"Oh," Jongin mengangguk. "Mungkin ia tidak suka berhubungan seks denganmu. Jadi dia mencari yang lain."

Chanyeol sedikit menggerenyitkan dahinya. "Memangnya bisa begitu?"

"Aku melihat dia berciuman dengan Jongdae di tempat yang cukup umum. Mungkin dia butuh kehidupan seksual yang _lebih_. Atau bosan menjadi _bottom_."

_Namja _tinggi itu menunduk perlahan.

"Aku juga memergoki dia tengah bercumbu dengan Minki di kelas musik, sebelum Minki dikeluarkan."

Jongin membuka mulutnya lebar. "_Whoa_~ _such a slutty boy_~!"

Chanyeol melirik Jongin agak tajam.

"Eh, bukan. Maksudku bukan Baekhyun, tapi Minki." Jongin mengibaskan tangannya. "Jangan salah paham. Ayo kembali ke topik."

Tangan Chanyeol mengurut pelipisnya sendiri.

"Jadi, menurutmu apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menggeleng tidak bersemangat.

"Mungkin dia butuh orang lain yang mengerti kehidupan seksualnya. Dan ia rasa kau tidak memenuhinya."

"Jadi aku harus apa?" tanya Chanyeol. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang meniduri kekasihnya setiap hari hanya untuk mempertahankannya tetapi disampingku."

"Kau menyindirku?"

"Kau merasa?"

"Sialan, aku masih _single_!"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Hei, kau _single_ bukan? Boleh aku menidurimu? Aku _hebat_ lho di atas _rooftop_."

Jongin membulatkan matanya dan bergerak refleks menjauhi Chanyeol. "Heh, tinggi! Aku itu _top_! Berani kau—"

Chanyeol menyeringai lalu berdiri dan mendekat pada Jongin yang segera bangkit dengan waspada.

"Berani menyentuhku, kubunuh kau!"

"Kemari Kim Jongin, kau akan aku perkosa. Hahaha!"

"Sialan! Chanyeol!"

Lalu keduanya berlari-lari di rooftop. Bercanda dan tertawa. Melupakan sejenak kepenatan mereka.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

"Chanyeol!"

**Buagh!**

Rasa berat menyerang kepalanya ketika sebuah bola mendarat dengan mulus di kepalanya. Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan lalu mengusapi kepalanya. Setelah itu Amber berlari mendekat bersama Junhong.

"_Sunbae_ tidak apa-apa?" tanya Junhong.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangannya. Sedangkan Amber menggelengkan kepalanya memperhatikan _namja _tinggi itu.

"Jangan melamun terus, Tiang Listrik!" Jongin berseru, lalu berlari mengambil bola yang menggelinding menjauh setelah menabrak kepala Chanyeol.

"_Sunbae_ istirahat saja dulu. Daritadi terlihat tidak fokus," kata Junhong.

Chanyeol menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak apa."

"Tidak apa bagaimana?" Jongin men_dribble_ bola dan mendekat ke arah mereka. "Di kelas saja sudah ditegur ratusan kali oleh semua guru yang mengajar."

"Masih tentang Baekhyun?" tanya Amber, tidak mengacuhkan Jongin yang melempar bola pada Junhong.

"Tidak, bukan." Chanyeol mengusap lagi kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa sungguh. Hanya sedikit—"

"Memikirkan orang yang tidak memikirkanmu? Haha."tawa Jongin. "Turnamen empat hari lagi, _Bro_!"

Junhong memeluk bola yang tadi diberikan oleh Jongin. Dan memperhatikan ketiganya.

"Duduk saja dulu, biar kita yang berlatih sambil menunggu yang lain."

Chanyeol menggeleng lagi, tetapi Amber mendorongnya ke sisi.

"Lebih baik kau temui dia dan bicara baik-baik."

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

"Amber, kau tidak jadi kemari?!"

"Sial! Aku lupa, Hyuna! Maaf, setelah berlatih aku akan kesana."

Hyuna mendengus kesal dan bersandar di balkon rumahnya. _Smartphone_ bercase kuning bergambar pikachu itu masih berada di telinga kanannya. "Sampai jam berapa?"

"Mungkin jam enam sor—"

"Tidak usah saja!" Hyuna agak berteriak. "Aish! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali, Amber! Apa aku harus menunggumu selama empat jam dengan orang asing yang—"

"Siapa orang asing?" tanya Amber.

"Kalau kau datang kemari, kau akan tahu! Dasar Amber bodoh!"

Tutt!

Hyuna mematikan sambungan telepon dan mendengus lagi. Matanya menatap ke luar, pada pemandangan di sekitarnya. Tetapi raut masam tetap tidak bisa hilang dari wajahnya.

"Apa harus teriak?"

Mendengar sebuah suara, Hyuna membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan orang yang ia selamatkan tadi pagi sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau—"

"Kamarmu terbuka. Lagian tadi aku terbangun, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Jadi aku mencari ke lantai dua." Lalu gadis itu bersandar pada pintu balkon dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Tidak sekolah, eh?"

"Kenapa—"

Gadis itu tertawa. "Kau tidak mengenalku? Kita satu sekolah, Idiot."

Hyuna membulatkan matanya.

"Kemana saja kau? Tidak mengenalku, eoh?"

"Apa aku harus mengenal seluruh murid di sekolah kita? Memangnya kau anak kelas apa?"

"Kim Hyuna Bodoh anak kelas 2-C." gadis itu tertawa. "Aku Youngra, anak kelas 1-F."

"Kau adik kelas?" tanya Hyuna. Lalu mengangguk sendiri dan bergumam, "sepertinya aku—ah! Aku tahu kau!"

Youngra mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya.

"Kau itu partner Jeon Jungkook bukan? Kalian berdua yang dikenal sebagai pembuat onar?!"

Youngra memutar kedua bolamatanya. "Beri nama yang sedikit lebih bagus. _Troublemaker_. Mereka memanggil kami begitu."

"Aish," Hyuna mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kenapa aku harus berurusan denganmu?" gumamnya.

Berjalan masuk ke dalam, Youngra meninggalkan Hyuna dan melihat sekitar. Hyuna segera mengikutinya—takut Youngra melakukan sesuatu. Dan ia mendapati Youngra berjalan menuju lemari dan membukanya.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

Hyuna duduk di tepi ranjang. "Kau mabuk dan tertidur di depan rumahku."

"_Oh_," Youngra tertawa. Lalu mengambil satu kaos putih tanpa lengan dan _hotpants_. "Jungkook sialan itu meninggalkanku ternyata."

Hyuna hanya memperhatikan tanpa protes sama sekali. Youngra membawa pakaiannya lalu berjalan di sekitar kamar. Memperhatikan foto-foto Hyuna yang di tempel di dinding.

"Kau cantik ternyata."

Pipi Hyuna sedikit bersemu mendengar pujian itu.

Youngra tertawa lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Kelas 2-E sudah kosong, semua murid sudah memilih untuk meninggalkan kelas saat pelajaran telah usai kecuali untuk dua orang _namja_. Baekhyun duduk di bangkunya, berhadapan dengan Jongdae yang duduk di meja. Keduanya saling bertukar candaan sambil terkadang saling memagut bibir satu sama lain.

Sampai akhirnya kegiatan mereka terhenti ketika Chanyeol menginterupsi.

"Apa kalian sibuk?"

Baekhyun meliriknya sedangkan tangannya memeluk pinggang Jongdae. "Ada apa Chanyeol?"

"Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar," ucapnya pelan. "itupun jika kau ada waktu."

Baekhyun melirik Jongdae yang sepertinya tidak mengizinkan. Hendak menolak, tetapi Chanyeol lebih dahulu bicara.

"Kalau tidak bisa sekarang, nanti saja. Aku juga tidak suka mengganggu."

Tetapi Baekhyun memilih berdiri dan meminta Jongdae menunggu sebentar. Lalu menghampiri Chanyeol dan mengajaknya untuk berada diluar kelas—di balik pintu yang terbuka—agar Jongdae tidak mengdengar.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti." Chanyeol menatap sosok yang tingginya cukup jauh darinya. "Aku tidak bisa—"

"Kau harus bisa." kata Baekhyun. "Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Jangan seperti ini."

"Tapi—" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang segera ditepisnya. "Berikan satu penjelasan logis."

Baekhyun mendecih. "Itu cukup logis, Chanyeol. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu."

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Jangan memaksa orang yang tidak mencintaimu untuk memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu."

"Tapi ini terlalu buru-buru, Baekhyun. Kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik. Aku sudah—"

"Kita sudah bicara baik-baik." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol cukup kesal. "Kau harus mengerti dan—"

**Brak!**

Perhatian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertuju pada pintu kelas yang tertutup keras karena Jongdae membantingnya cukup kasar. Dengan ransel di punggungnya, Jongdae melenggang pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Baekhyun cukup terkejut. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Baekhyun segera menyusul Jongdae dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tetap pada tempatnya.

Memang sepertinya sudah tidak ada tempat bagi dia di hati Baekhyun.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, semuanya berhenti berlatih. Amber sudah pulang lebih dahulu satu jam yang lalu, harus menemui Hyuna katanya. Sedangkan yang lainnya juga bergegas pulang, mau mengerjakan tugas untuk besok katanya. Hingga tersisa Junhong dan Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari lapangan basket _indoor_ menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Kau tidak ada pe-er untuk besok?" tanya Chanyeol.

Junhong yang sebelumnya sedang melamun sedikit tersentak, lalu melirik Chanyeol dan terkekeh. "Tidak ada. Tapi aku ingin belajar bersama dengan teman."

"Siapa?"

"Jonghyun."

Chanyeol menatap Junhong sambil berjalan. "Jonghyun? Oh, apa dia sudah dapat sekolah baru?"

Junhong menggeleng pelan. "Orangtuanya sudah berusaha memasukkan ia ke berbagai sekolah, tetapi tidak ada yang mau menerima. Jonghyun akan disekolahkan diluar negri, tetapi Jonghyun menolak. Jadi sekarang dia _home schooling_."

"Hum," Chanyeol mengangguk. "kenapa tahu sekali?"

"Aku sering ke rumahnya sejak minggu kemarin, dan meminta belajar bersama. Aku tahu Jonghyun tidak salah, jadi setidaknya dia tidak merasa sendiri sekarang."

"Memangnya Minki kemana?"

Junhong menatap jalanan. "Jonghyun bilang Minki jarang menghubunginya. Tapi Jonghyun berpikir Minki sibuk atau masih ingin sendiri."

"Hum, berat sekali ya masalah mereka."

Junhong mengangguk beberapa kali. "Aku benar-benar kasihan pada Jonghyun. Dia tidak salah sama sekali, tapi kini banyak yang membencinya."

"Semua guru di sekolah?"

"Masih ada beberapa yang tidak percaya." ucap Junhong. "Wali kelas kami tetap pada Jonghyun. Tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Chanyeol merapatkan almamaternya dan terdiam selama mereka berjalan. Junhong juga tidak memilih untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa cinta harus seperti itu ya?"

Junhong melirik Chanyeol yang bicara dengan nada berbisik di sampingnya. Langkah mereka sudah cukup jauh dari sekolah. Memang kebetulan Chanyeol tidak membawa motornya hari itu, jadi mereka pulang dengan berjalan.

"Seperti apa?"

"Yang dilakukan Jonghyun untuk Minki."

"_Oh_," Junhong tersenyum miris dan kembali menatap ke depan. "tanpa sadar, jika mencintai pasti kau sudah berkorban banyak untuk orang yang kau cinta."

Chanyeol meliriknya. "Apa kau seperti itu?"

Junhong hanya tersenyum.

"Apa cinta itu menyakitkan?"

"Tanpa rasa sakit, kau tidak akan mengenal kata 'cinta'."

Dari ucapan Junhong, cukup membuat Chanyeol berpikir. Dan keduanya kembali tidak bersuara hingga satu jam, sampai mereka berpisah di persimpangan.

"Sampai jumpa, Junhong."

"Baik-baik _Sunbae_, jangan sampai sakit karena terlalu sering murung."

Kata-kata Junhong cukup terngiang di kepala Chanyeol. Sampai ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumahnya yang terbilang tidak terlalu jauh dari flat milik Junhong. Melamun. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya. Hingga langkahnya terhenti di depan rumahnya.

Baekhyun sudah berdiri di samping gerbang sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol berlari mendekat dan hendak bertanya, tetapi Baekhyun segera memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun, sehingga Chanyeol hanya membalas pelukannya sambil mengusapi surai rambutnya. Beberapa kali menciumi helaian-helaian pirang itu. Chanyeol tidak mengerti, tetapi tidak berniat untuk bertanya.

"Ayo masuk."

Baekhyun mengangguk saja saat Chanyeol mengajaknya masuk ke dalam. Suasana di rumahnya sudah cukup sepi. Chanyeol yakin orangtuanya sudah tertidur. Jadi ia segera mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tidur saja, nanti pagi aku antar pulang."

Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang. Chanyeol segera melepas jas almamaternya sendiri, lalu melihat pakaian Baekhyun masih sama seperti saat mereka berpisah di sekolah tadi sore.

Saat Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, tubuhnya tertarik jatuh ketika Baekhyun menariknya hingga berada di atas tubuhnya. Baekhyun berbaring. Lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menurunkannya ke bawah.

"Jadi kekasihku lagi."

Hanya satu kalimat itu yang Baekhyun minta, sebelum mencium Chanyeol dan memaksanya untuk _menyentuhnya_.

Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun tidak akan pergi lagi dari sisinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAAAAAAAIII**

**Yang baca Teenage sebelum di remake pasti tau kan Han Youngra itu siapa wkwwkwkwk**

**Iya itu saya ohohoho**

**Dan oh ya, memang ada beberapa cast yang diceritakan lagi disini :D**

**Tolong ya reviewww**

**Saya benar benar butuuuh**

**Agar saya semakin semangat di tengah kesibukan iniiiiii**

**Maaf kamis ga post ff :( tolong review pleaseee**

**Pertanyaan bisa di pm, atau di twitter dan fb ya :D**

**THANKS A LOT**

**Revieeeew pleaseeeeeeeee**


	14. Chapter 3: Luhan Xi: Untouchable

**Chapter 3: Luhan Xi ****"Untouchable"**

.

_Semua orang menyuruhku untuk berhenti berharap._

_Aku memang belum pernah ditolak sebelumnya. Di China dulu, semua orang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihku. Tidak laki-laki, tidak perempuan. Aku selalu menjadi incaran._

_Tapi kali ini, ketika aku menyukai seseorang, ia sama sekali tidak melihatku. Padahal aku selalu mencari perhatian di hadapannya. Berusaha membuat dia menyadari keberadaanku._

_Tetapi dia sangat dingin. Tidak tersentuh._

_Mungkinkah aku harus berhenti?_

"Jongin menyukaimu."

"Aku tahu." Luhan mendesah dan memperhatikan sebuah buku yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau cuek sekali padanya? Dia itu sangat perhatian, lho."

Luhan tidak menjawab.

"Kulitnya tan, dia tampan, dan juga anak basket. Apalagi yang kurang?"

Luhan menatap salah satu teman sekelasnya secara perlahan. Lalu tersenyum miris sambil menunjukkan buku yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. "Kalau hatiku sudah tertulis di buku ini, aku harus bagaimana?"

Sebuah buku tulis biru milik Oh Sehun.

.

.

**TEENAGE**

**Love, Lies and Lust**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"There's nothing you can do"

**Generation 2**

**Xi Luhan **"Untouchable"

.

.

.

"Pagi Sayang~!"

Luhan memutar kedua bolamatanya ketika Jongin datang dan kemudian merangkul pundaknya. Luhan benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Mengapa Jongin tidak menyerah saja untuk mendapatkannya? Sudah jelas bahwa Luhan tidak akan mungkin menerimanya jika hati dia masih tercuri oleh si-pangeran-es yang sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Sudah sarapan?"

"Apa urusanmu, Pesek!"

"_Aih_," Jongin tertawa lalu mengacak rambut Luhan yang langsung ditepis kasar oleh empunya. "Galak sekali."

"Memang biasanya begini, bukan?"

Jongin tertawa. "Tidak mau berubah untukku?"

Luhan memutar kedua bolamatanya. Lalu ia melihat Amber dan Hyuna masuk ke dalam kelas, dan memilih menyapa mereka.

"Pagi Amber, Hyuna!"

Amber hanya terkekeh sementara Hyuna balas menyahut sambil melambai. Hyuna menyimpan ranselnya dan setelah itu mendekati Luhan di bangkunya.

"Kenapa kemarin tidak sekolah?"

"Oh, aku ada sedikit masalah di rumah." katanya sambil terkekeh.

Amber mendekati mereka bertiga lalu menonjok pelan lengan Jongin. "Masih belum menyerah, Hitam?"

"Aku coklat!" Jongin memutar kedua bolamatanya malas. "Dan bisakah kau tidak mencari masalah sebelum aku mematahkan lenganmu agar tidak bisa mengikuti turnamen?"

Amber tertawa dan hendak membalas, tetapi Hyuna lebih dahulu bertanya.

"Siapa yang turun jadi pemain inti?"

"Tentu saja aku," kata Jongin.

Amber menjitak kepala Jongin, membuat Hyuna dan Luhan terkikik. "Dia, aku, Junhong, Jungkook dan Chanyeol."

Jongin yang sebelumnya mendengus kesal karena Amber menjitaknya, merubah mimiknya dengan bingung. "Jungkook tetap dijadikan pemain inti? Kenapa tidak cadangan saja?"

"Lho, kenapa?" tanya Luhan. "Aku pernah lihat dia bermain. Dia cukup bagus, setidaknya lebih darimu."

Jongin_ sweatdrop_ mendengarnya, tetapi mencoba untuk tidak mengacuhkannya. "Tapi dia tidak ikut latihan dari minggu kemarin."

"Tapi Luhan benar," kata Amber. "Jungkook itu bagus, jadi kita tidak bisa menjadikan dia pemain cadangan."

"Taehyung lebih baik." kata Jongin. "Kenapa harus Jungkook?"

"Benci sekali kau padanya?" Amber mengangkat alis dan terkekeh.

Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Bukan begitu. Dia itu pembuat onar, masih percaya padanya? Sering mabuk begitu, kelas satu sudah belagu."

Hyuna melirik Amber, mengingat tentang Youngra kemarin yang lebih dahulu meninggalkan rumahnya sebelum Amber sampai.

"Sudahlah. Bagaimana tim kita bisa kompak kalau kau begitu?" Amber berusaha menghentikan perdebatan.

Hyuna melirik Jongin. "Memangnya dia pernah merugikanmu?"

"Tidak,_ sih_." ucap Jongin perlahan.

"Dasar berlebihan," seru Luhan.

Jongin segera menatapnya. "Bukan begitu. Tapi aku—" dan ucapannya terhenti ketika seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas dan membuat Luhan menatapnya.

Dia Oh Sehun. Dengan wajah dinginnya, dia memasuki kelas dan duduk di bangku hadapan Luhan.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasa senang, tapi tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

"Semangat untuk turnamen tiga hari lagi ya~!" dan suara Hyuna cukup membuat Jongin menarik pandangannya dari Luhan.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Chanyeol kini mengerti mengapa Baekhyun kembali padanya. Semuanya sudah terjawab ketika dia melihat Jongdae sedang mengobrol dengan begitu _akrab _dengan Joonmyun, si ketua OSIS yang sialnya berada di kelas 2-E bersama Jongdae dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol jadi membayangkan Baekhyun bisa sakit hati jika di kelas Joonmyun dan Jongdae melakukan hal yang cukup membakar hatinya.

Tetapi Chanyeol sendiri tidak dapat melakukan apapun di kelasnya, kelas 2-C. Satu kelas dengan Amber, Hyuna, Sehun, dan Luhan. Dan baru bisa menemui Baekhyun pada jam istirahat seperti ini.

"Sudah jangan murung terus," kata Chanyeol. Lalu merangkul bahu Baekhyun. "kita ke kantin ya? Kau lapar?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan tidak bersemangat.

Chanyeol menahan desahannya—tidak mau membuat Baekhyun menganggap bahwa Chanyeol lelah dengannya. Dan mereka masih berjalan di koridor, hingga akhirnya langkah Baekhyun membawa mereka menuju taman belakang sekolah.

Baekhyun lebih dahulu memilih untuk duduk di bawah pohon maple yang masih berdaun sedikit—mengingat ini masih musim semi awal. Chanyeol menyusulnya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada yang mengganjal di pikiranmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak suka seperti ini, tetapi dia tidak mungkin memaksa Baekhyun.

"Memikirkan Jongdae?"

Baekhyun meliriknya sedikit.

"Aku tidak apa sebenarnya. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih."

Tidak ada sahutan dari sampingnya.

"Berhenti bersedih, ya?"

"Jangan bicara padaku seperti itu. Aku bukan anak kecil."

Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya sedikit dan meminta maaf. Lalu merangkul Baekhyun dan membawanya mendekat.

"Aku senang, aku bisa memilikimu lagi."

Lalu Chanyeol mencium surai rambut Baekhyun cukup lama.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

"Sehun, _um_..."

Sehun mematikan kamera DSLR yang tengah dimainkannya, kemudian melirik ke depan dimana Luhan sudah berdiri dengan sebuah kotak makan siang di tangannya.

"Kau sudah... makan siang?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, masih menatapnya.

"Ini." Luhan meletakkan kotak makan siang berwarna ungu itu di meja Sehun. "Aku membuatkannya untukmu."

Dan bukan reaksi yang diharapkan Luhan, seperti biasa Sehun hanya mengatakan terima kasih tanpa ekspresi.

Luhan mendesah pelan dan berbalik, berniat untuk pergi seperti biasanya. Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Jantungnya berdegup agak kencang ketika Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dengan kata, "Tunggu."

Luhan benar-benar berharap Sehun akan luluh kali ini. Mungkin ia akan mengajaknya makan bersama, atau berterima kasih. Atau mungkin akan mengajaknya jalan pulang sekolah nanti.

Jadi Luhan berbalik dan berharap mendapatkan jawaban sesuai yang ia inginkan.

Tetapi Sehun mendorong kotak makan siang yang diberikan Luhan, lalu bicara dengan sangat dingin. "Jangan pernah buatkan aku lagi."

Hati Luhan seakan tertusuk oleh benda yang lebih tajam daripada pedang sekalipun. Matanya bergetar. Tanpa mampu mengatakan apapun, Luhan berlari keluar kelas dan menabrak Jongin yang hampir masuk ke kelas. Jongin melirik Sehun, kemudian pada Luhan yang menjauh. Dan Jongin memilih untuk berlari menyusulnya.

"Luhan! Tunggu!"

Luhan terus berlari dan sampai menuju toilet. Jongin mengejarnya.

Hendak bertanya, tetapi Jongin hanya diam melihat Luhan menangis di dekat pintu deretan bilik toilet. Dia terduduk, menekuk lutut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa ia temukan di toilet selain _namja _manis yang menangis itu. Jongin mendekat perlahan, lalu berjongkok di depannya.

"Sudahlah."

"_Leave me alone_, Jongin!"

Jongin sedikit berjengit, tetapi tidak mengikuti perintah Luhan. Tangannya terulur dan mengusapi rambut Luhan.

Luhan masih menangis hingga terisak.

"Apa yang salah denganku? _Hiks_... kenapa dia terus menolakku?"

Jongin masih mengusapi rambutnya. Tidak mau menjawab karena takut menyakiti hatinya.

"Aku sudah melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya mencintaiku, kenapa ia tetap tidak melihatku? _Hiks_... sakit..."

Jongin tersenyum miris. Kemudian dia menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

_Aku juga sudah melakukan apapun, tetapi kau tetap tidak melihatku, Luhan._

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Jongin membuka pintu menuju kolam renang _indoor_ yang kebetulan tidak akan dipakai untuk pelajaran jika sudah sore. Kelas sudah bubar sejak tadi. Tetapi ia memilih untuk datang kemari sebelum menemui yang lainnya untuk berlatih basket.

Di dalam kolam renang, Seolhyun terlalu sibuk hingga tidak menyadari Jongin sudah berdiri di tepi dan memperhatikannya. Ia berenang ke arah yang berlawanan dari tempat Jongin berdiri, lalu kembali lagi sampai akhirnya dia menemukan kakaknya disana.

"Demi Tuhan kau mengagetkanku!"

Jongin hanya tertawa kecil ketika Seolhyun mencipratkan air padanya. Dia mundur satu langkah berusaha menjauh.

Seolhyun masih berada di kolam renang dan menatapnya. "Ada apa?"

"_Oppa_ ingin bicara," kata Jongin. Lalu berjongkok dan memperhatikan Seolhyun di dalam kolam renang. "Hati perempuan itu seperti apa?"

Seolhyun tertawa kecil sambil mengusap wajahnya. "Kenapa? _Oppa_ sudah menyerah dari Luhan-_oppa_?"

"_Aniya_," Jongin mendesah pelan. "_Oppa_ rasa hati Luhan seperti perempuan, jadi _Oppa_ bertanya padamu."

"Hati perempuan itu mudah rapuh, _Oppa_. _Oppa_ harus berhati-hati, tidak boleh menyakitinya barang sedikitpun."

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Tapi apa seorang gadis sepertimu tahu perasaan laki-laki?"

Seolhyun terdiam.

"Terkadang, saat mereka sakit, dia hanya diam dan tidak akan membiarkan sang perempuan tahu bahwa dia sedang _tersakiti_."

Seolhyun tahu kakaknya terlalu mencintai Luhan, yang sama sekali tidak mau memberikannya kesempatan barang sedikit pun. Sama seperti dirinya. Terlalu menyukai Jonghyun, tetapi tidak bisa menggapainya.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Luhan sengaja tidak keluar kelas sebelum Sehun melakukannya. Sehun terlihat masih sibuk dengan kameranya, sampai-sampai tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah setengah jam berada disana dari waktu pulang. Dan Luhan masih setia berada disana.

Dan setelah itu Sehun mengepak barangnya, kemudian berdiri bersiap untuk meninggalkan kelas. Melihat itu Luhan segera berdiri dan membuat langkah Sehun terhenti.

"Sehun,"

Sehun berbalik dan melihat Luhan sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Um_," Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam ranselnya dan memberikannya kepada Sehun perlahan. "kemarin tertinggal."

Sehun melihat bahwa buku biru itu memang miliknya. Sehun meraihnya perlahan.

"Jangan sampai... tertinggal lagi, ya."

Sehun menggenggam bukunya dan setelah itu melenggang pergi keluar kelas. Luhan terdiam selama beberapa saat. Lalu mendesah dan berniat untuk keluar.

Sampai matanya menangkap sesuatu di lantai.

Sebuah surat yang ia selipkan di buku milik Sehun.

Sayangnya, takdir memang tidak membiarkan ia jujur pada Sehun tentang perasaannya.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Dengan langkah lunglai, Luhan memasuki lapangan basket indoor yang kini sedang dipakai berlatih oleh para murid yang akan mengikuti turnamen tiga hari lagi. Luhan menarik napasnya dan kemudian duduk di bangku penonton sambil menggenggam surat yang sejak tadi dibawanya. Surat yang seharunya ada di tangan Sehun.

Jongin yang melakukan teknik _crossover_, kemudian melemparkannya pada Junhong sedikit terkejut melihat Luhan disana. Kemudian dia memberikan aba-aba istirahat pada semuanya, lalu berlari ke tempat dimana Luhan duduk.

Melihat Jongin mendekat, Luhan melipat suratnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Jongin melihatnya tetapi tidak niat bertanya.

"Tumben kemari," Jongin memulai percakapan dengan tawa. "tidak langsung pulang?"

Luhan menggeleng dan memperhatikan Amber yang tengah berbicara dengan Chanyeol dan Junhong. "Aku ingin melihat kalian berlatih."

"Atau melihatku saja?" goda Jongin.

Luhan memutar kedua bolamatanya—seperti kebiasaannya jika Jongin sudah menggodanya.

"Permainanmu belum cukup bagus dari Chanyeol."

"Hei," Jongin tidak terima. "Aku lebih hebat dari Chanyeol."

Luhan mendelik. "Tinggi saja beda jauh."

"_Oh_, tolong kita tidak membawa arah percakapan menuju tinggi badan ataupun hidung mancung."

Luhan terkekeh kecil.

"Aku tahu aku tidak sempurna, Baby. Tapi hatiku untukmu."

Gombalan itu sukses membuat Jongin menerima satu pukulan di kepalanya.

"Lama-lama kupukul juga bibirmu."

Jongin tertawa kecil sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Aku inginnya dicium saja."

"Dicium bola?" Luhan mengangkat alis. "Nanti aku lemparkan biar bibirmu tambah tebal."

"Ouch, jahat sekali kekasihku ini."

"Kekasih?" Luhan menoyor dahi Jongin yang hanya tertawa. "Mimpi hingga kau tidak terbangun, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkanku, Pesek!"

"Oh, baiklah. Ini mungkin gara-gara aku pesek. Aku akan operasi plastik dan kembali menjadi lebih tampan melebihi Rain."

Luhan terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. "Mau dirombak pun, wajahmu tetapi seperti itu Jongin."

Jongin merengut sedikit, sampai pada akhirnya sebuah bola melayang ke arahnya. Namun dengan sigap Jongin menangkapnya.

"Siapa yang berani—Jungkook?!"

Hendak untuk memprotes, ucapannya terhenti melihat Jungkook masuk ke dalam tempat itu sambil mengunyah permen karet. Lalu Jongin melemparnya lagi ke arahnya, yang ditangkap sempurna oleh _namja_ bermarga Jeon itu.

"Jangan pacaran, ayo latihan!" seru Jungkook.

Jongin ingin sekali membenturkan kepala adik kelasnya itu ke dinding. Beraninya ia mengatainya seperti itu, sementara Jungkook sendiri baru datang latihan hari ini.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Jungkook." seru Junhong. "Kalau kau tidak datang hari ini, aku berniat untuk menjemputmu di kelas 1-F."

"Aku banyak urusan, Sayangku." Jungkook mendekat dan membelai tengkuk Junhong.

Junhong sedikit bergidik. Tetapi Jungkook hanya tertawa sambil melewatinya. Lalu berlari mendekati ring basket dan melakukan _jump shoot_.

"Ayo Jongin kemari!" seru Amber. "Kita sudah lengkap, ayo berlatih."

Jongin mengangguk lalu berjalan untuk turun ke lapangan. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Luhan menarik tangannya.

"Nanti antar aku pulang, ya."

Jongin mengangguk cepat mendengar permintaan itu dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman di wajahnya.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

"K-kalian—"

Chanyeol tersenyum kepada Jongin yang cukup kaget melihat ia tengah memakaikan helm kepada Baekhyun. Jongin menarik Chanyeol sedikit menjauh dan berbisik padanya.

"Kami berdua berpacaran lagi tadi malam."

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Jongin. "Ia dengan Jongdae bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tahu." kata Chanyeol. "Tetapi itu bukan masalah selama aku memiliki Baekhyun lagi sekarang."

Jongin tidak tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa. Jadi Chanyeol menjauh dan mendekati Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping motornya. Jongin yang masih tidak percaya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Luhan yang sudah menunggunya di tempat parkir itu.

"Kenapa kau bawa dua helm?"

Jongin tersenyum dan memberikannya satu pada Luhan. "Firasatku mengatakan kau akan pulang bersamaku."

Luhan menerima helm itu dan memakainya. "Aku serius, Jongin."

Jongin terkekeh lalu mengeluarkan kunci motornya. Sambil menghidupkan motornya, Jongin menjawab, "tadinya aku mau mengantar Junhong pulang. Tapi ternyata dia mau naik bis, mau ke rumah Jonghyun katanya."

Luhan hanya mengangguk saja dan memperhatikan Jongin yang sudah menaiki motornya.

"Ayo!" kata Jongin.

Luhan mengangguk dan naik ke belakang. Jongin melirik sedikit, lalu meraih tangan Luhan perlahan untuk melingkar di perutnya. Luhan tidak menolak, tapi tidak juga terlalu merespon. Dia memeluk Jongin dengan sedikit canggung.

"Kami duluan ya~!"

Jongin melirik Chanyeol yang melambaikan tangannya sambil melajukan motornya keluar dengan Baekhyun yang diboncengnya. Jongin berteriak membalas sapaan itu, kemudian mengikuti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Junhong turun di halte terdekat dari perumahan dimana Jonghyun tinggal. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, dia sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang terbilang besar tapi sederhana. Jonghyun terlihat bukan seperti orang yang suka memamerkan kekayaan, dan sepertinya sifat itu turunan dari kedua orangtuanya. Terlihat dari cara mereka memiliki rumah.

Lalu ia berjalan menuju gerbang dan menekan bel rumahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Jonghyun keluar dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

Saat menuju ruang tengah, Junhong agak terkejut karena menemukan Minki disana. Dia tersenyum canggung, sebelum duduk di karpet—mereka memilih duduk disana daripada di sofa—dan berhadapan dengan Minki.

"Hei, Junhong."

Junhong tersenyum tipis. "Apa kabar, Minki?"

"Aku baik." kata Minki.

Jonghyun datang kembali setelah sebelumnya menghilang untuk pergi ke dapur dan membawakan minuman untuk Junhong.

"Orangtuamu kemana lagi, Jonghyun?"

Jonghyun tersenyum sambil duduk di samping Minki. "Sibuk lagi, Junhong. Mereka tidak ada di rumah. Dan Minki menginap disini malam ini."

Entah mengapa, Junhong merasa agak canggung dengan adanya Minki.

"Bagaimana keadaan sekolah?" tanya Jonghyun. "Menyenangkan?"

"Seperti biasa." Junhong mengedikkan bahunya.

Jonghyun merangkul bahu Minki perlahan. "Latihan kalian bagaimana? Aku ingin menonton nanti."

"Berjalan sempurna. Bahkan lebih bagus karena Jungkook ikut berlatih."

"_Oh_," Jonghyun mengangguk, lalu melirik Minki. "Sudah mengantuk, hm?"

Minki menggeleng tetapi memejamkan matanya.

Jonghyun menarik kepala Minki agar bersandar pada bahunya, lalu ia mengusapi rambutnya lembut.

"Kau baik-baik saja, bukan?" tanya Jonghyun.

Junhong sedikit terkesiap, lalu menatapnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jonghyun mengulang pertanyaannya. "Kau seperti ada pikiran."

"Ah, tidak." Junhong berusaha tertawa. "Aku hanya memikirkan kalau besok aku ingin menemui Daehyun."

Deg!

Minki sedikit tersentak lalu membuka matanya. Jonghyun meliriknya.

"Kenapa, Sayang?"

"Hm?" Minki melihat Jonghyun, lalu pada Junhong. "Siapa?"

"Daehyun."

Jonghyun menatap Minki. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Minki tergagap tanpa menjawab. Junhong tersenyum pahit sambil menatap Minki.

"Daehyun yang kumaksud bukan Daehyun yang kau kenal. Di Korea ada banyak orang bernama Daehyun, bukan? Lagipula Daehyun yang aku maksud sudah meninggal."

_Dan kau sempat tidur dengannya, Minki._

Junhong menahan agar air matanya tidak turun.

Jonghyun tersenyum tipis. "Besok mau aku antar?"

Junhong menatapnya sebentar.

"Sepertinya aku akan skip sekolah, tetapi tetap pergi latihan nanti sore."

"Kalau itu bisa membuat pikiranmu tenang, silahkan. Dan kau juga bisa tidur disini jika mau."

Junhong tersenyum pelan lalu berdiri perlahan. "Tidak usah. Aku pulang saja."

Dia terlalu sakit melihat Minki.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Luhan melepas helm dari kepalanya secara perlahan.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, lalu menerima helm yang Luhan ulurkan kepadanya. Sambil memperhatikan Luhan, Jongin memulai percakapan.

"Besok pergi sekolah mau kujemput?"

Luhan tampak berpikir dan setelah itu mengangguk.

"Baguslah!" Jongin terlihat memekik gembira. "Aku senang berdua denganmu."

"Hum," Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menunduk.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Jongin khawatir. "Apa aku salah bicara?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan Sehun."

Jongin menarik napasnya.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka jika Sehun yang melakukan ini padaku."

Jongin tidak berkata apapun. Hanya tersenyum samar lalu menepuk kepala Luhan.

"Sekarang kau istirahat, ya? Jangan banyak pikiran."

Luhan mengangguk lalu memperhatikan Jongin yang mengaitkan helm yang semula Luhan pakai di motornya.

"Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok~."

Setelah melambai, Jongin melajukan motornya menjauh cukup kencang. Merasakan sakit di hatinya.

Luhan memang tidak akan pernah melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOLLLLLLLAWWW**

**Hihi hai cinta (?)**

**Saya datang lagii mwehehehe maaf ya ada straight sedikit, tapi santai saja, bisa kita lihat si Seolhyun itu menderita? XD mwehehehe**

**Ini cerita tentang Luhan tapi napa lebih nonjol ke si Temsek a.k.a Jonginmysexybaby ya? '-'**

**Hehe so pertanyaan langsung cantumkan saja pada kotak review, tolong ya, menulis ff itu tidak seperti berkedip. Ada titik kesulitan, ada titik buntu**

**:)**

**So, ayo balas review :D**

**xelo : **Baek mah banyak maunya wkwkwk XD kelihatannya Baekie gimana sekarang? Hoho. Iya udah ganti kemaren XD gara-gara dibeli sama BigHit ent wahahaha. Iya dong saya seme sejati *kibasrambut* :p

**TaeKai : **Thaaaaanks :3 yow ini ngambil banget permasalahan remaja tentang cinta hoho (psst, tapi bukan yang ngalay kaya di indo ya wkwk). Kai-nya seme disini cinta :D kapan-kapan aku bikit ff SeKai deh kalau mau liat si item jadi ukeee. Jonghyun yang teraniaya dia XD habisnya pacaran ama Ren yang rada biyach sih XD

**Byun Nope : **Ada HunHan itu sedikit *tunjuk keatas* '-' hehe iya ini syudah updateee

**Tikha : **Disini keliatan ga sifatnya Baekkie? ._. yaaaay fightiiing X3

**Woo Daejin : **Aigoo, dan sekarang udah publish lagi :3. Chanyeol tuh semacam JR kedua wkwkwk. Kira-kira gimana yaaaaa? Liat saja di depan depan lagi wahahaha *ketawajahat*

**Hyejinpark : **jawabannya sudah dijawab pas mereka yadongan XD mwehehe

**fitripitroy : **hai cinta :D Minki sama Baekhyun sama-sama nakal wkwkwk XD. Iya kasian Chanyeol, kupingnya tambah lebar gara-gara galau hoho. Udah da ada jalan buat Jonghyun kayanya :' sedih. Kan ceritanya saya nakal gitu, badass XD jadi minjem baju main ambil ga perlu bilang wkwkkwk. Ini syudah dilanjuuutss

**ChanByun :** iya boleh gapapa ko :3 hehe kalau sama kaya RL, hampir semuanya jadi orang baik dongseu? Hehe. Makasih yaaaa :D ini bakal terus berlanjut koooo. Iya aku punya WP udah 4 tahun hoho. Ah ya? Big thaaaaanks X3 yuuup sudah lumayan karyaku yang laiiin

**Ayumi Hwang **: iyaaa XD ya ampung dicari di google hehe. Karena hubungan mereka pun awalnya bukan karena cinta :')

**YOSH SYUDAH SELESAAAAAI :D**

**Ditunggu review selanjutnya chingudeuuuul *pelukkecupbasahsemuanya***


	15. Chapter 4: JR Kim: Blind

**Chapter 4: Jonghyun JR Kim ****"Blind"**

.

_Kurasa ini semua belum berakhir._

_Aku memiliki Minki sekarang, kuharap akan bertahan sampai selamanya. Tetapi ada masalah lain yang harus aku hadapi. Minki masih _sakit_. Dan aku sendiri ditentang sekarang._

_Orangtuaku jadi membenci Minki. Ia mendengar dari orang-orang mengapa aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Orangtuaku sudah cukup gila untuk mencari sekolah baru untukku. Tetapi aku ingin tetap di Seoul. Aku perlu Minki. Aku perlu hidup dengannya._

_Berapa kalipun ia menyakitiku, aku akan mencintainya._

_Selamanya._

"Putuskan Minki."

Jonghyun menggeleng.

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu, Sayang."

Baru kali ini Jonghyun menggeleng untuk orangtuanya. Tetapi untuk masalah ini, Jonghyun memang tidak bisa menurutinya.

"Dia merusak masa depanmu."

Jonghyun tersenyum simpul. "Aku yang menentukan masa depanku. Jika masa depanku hancur, itu karena aku yang menghancurkannya, bukan orang lain."

Jonghyun terlalu buta untuk Minki.

.

.

**TEENAGE**

**Love, Lies and Lust**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"There's nothing you can do"

**Generation 2**

**Kim JR Jonghyun **"Blind"

.

.

.

Jonghyun bangun cukup pagi, begitupula dengan Minki. Dan kini ia sepulang mengantar Minki ke rumahnya—karena Jonghyun takut orangtuanya tiba-tiba pulang. Lagipula Minki sendiri meminta dipulangkan. Ia mengeluh pusing dan Jonghyun memintanya untuk istirahat.

Jonghyun mengecek jam dinding dan mendapati bahwa sekarang sudah pukul delapan pagi. Lalu Jonghyun meraih _smartphone_-nya dan kemudian menghubungi Junhong.

"Yoboseyo, Junhong."

"Ya?"

"Sudah berangkat?"

"Belum."

Jonghyun tersenyum tipis lalu meraih kunci motornya lagi. "Mau berangkat sekarang? Aku temani."

"Tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku tunggu depan flat-mu lima belas menit lagi."

**Tutt!**

Jonghyun keluar dari rumahnya berniat untuk pergi menjemput Junhong. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti sementara di depan pintu, setelah menemukan sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ dengan kertas yang terselip. Jonghyun meraihnya perlahan dan membaca tulisan pada secarik kertas itu.

**Mianhae**

Jonghyun sudah mendapatkannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Setelah menjemput Junhong, kini keduanya sudah sampai di sebuah pemakaman yang tidak terlalu jauh dari daerah tempat tinggal Junhong. Junhong membawa setangkai mawar merah. Bungan bunga yang terlalu tepat sebenarnya.

Jonghyun memilih untuk berjalan di belakang Junhong, membiarkan ia terlebih dahulu. Jonghyun tidak ingin mengusiknya. Jonghyun membiarkan Junhong berjongkok di hadapan makam baru yang mengubur kekasihnya. Membiarkan dia melepas rindunya. Jadi Jonghyun hanya berdiri di belakang.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Junhong. Ia meletakkan setangkai mawar itu di depan nisan. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh nisan itu lalu mengusapnya. "Aku merindukanmu. Apa kau juga merindukanku?"

Jonghyun hanya memperhatikan.

"Setidaknya, aku yakin disana kau tidak perlu merasakan sakit ini. Aku tahu kau pergi meninggalkanku bukan karena bosan padaku. Aku tahu kau lelah. Aku tahu kau sakit. Aku tahu kau ingin semuanya berakhir."

Jonghyun masih memperhatikan.

"Jung, aku tidak akan bicara mengenai 'memutar waktu' atau sejenisnya. Mungkin ini sudah jalannya. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain berdoa untukmu."

Junhong menarik segaris senyuman, lalu merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup nisan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu selamanya, Jung. Kau harus tahu itu."

Lalu Junhong berdiri dan berbalik. Ia menatap Jonghyun yang sedikit kaget melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Junhong.

Jonghyun menggeleng pelan lalu menarik Junhong ke dalam sebuah pelukan. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ada orang setegar kau."

Junhong hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk bahu Jonghyun. "Hidup sudah ada jalannya. Apapun yang terjadi, penyesalan tidak akan menghasilkan apapun."

Jonghyun mengangguk lalu mengusap wajahnya setelah melepas pelukan. Kemudian dia mengajak Junhong untuk keluar dari area pemakaman.

"Aku bisa belajar banyak darimu."

"Belajar apa?" Junhong terkekeh kecil. "Aku tidak bisa apa-apa, Jonghyun."

"Hei, kau merendah." Jonghyun terkikik kecil. "Kau lebih unggul dariku."

"Oh, Jonghyun, kau yang merendah. Siapa yang selalu mendapat nilai bagus di kelas?"

"Kau juga bagus dalam olahraga~."

"Okay, ayo kita barter." kata Junhong. "Ajari aku pelajaran yang aku tidak bisa. Dan aku akan mengajarimu bermain basket, bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus!" Jonghyun mengangguk setuju.

"Di belakang flatku ada lapangan kosong. Aku biasa berlatih basket disana. Ayo, kutunjukkan cara mainnya. Aku punya bola juga disana!"

Jonghyun tersenyum. Ia cukup senang melihat Junhong yang terlihat tegar walau ternyata ia punya masalah serius di hidupnya.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Seolhyun berjalan menuju kantin ketika suara bel sudah berbunyi. Biasanya ia bersama kedua orang teman baiknya, namun sayang mereka berdua tidak masuk karena alasan berbeda. Terpaksa Seolhyun harus pergi sendiri.

Di kantin cukup ramai. Seolhyun sendiri merasa malas untuk mengantri, jika saja antrian tidak akan maju secepat yang ia kira. Tapi ternyata tuntutan di perutnya memaksa dia untuk menunggu hingga akhirnya mendapatkan makanan yang ia mau.

Seolhyun membawa nampannya untuk mencari bangku yang kosong. Memang sulit jika sendiri, ia kesulitan menemukannya. Sampai ia melihat ada satu di sudut, Seolhyun berjalan kesana dan tidak sampai—

Bruk!

—ia terjatuh karena tersandung sepatu seseorang dengan tidak sengaja.

Atau mungkin disengaja.

Seolhyun segera bangun dan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan makanannya. Beberapa siswa yang berada disana tertawa melihatnya, terlebih lagi dengan orang yang membuatnya terjatuh.

Dia Han Youngra, yang tengah tertawa dengan temannya Kim Nari.

Youngra, Nari dan Seolhyun sebenarnya satu kelas. Ah, jangan lupakan Jungkook. Tapi jangan harap mereka bisa akur seperti teman satu kelas kebanyakan.

"Ups, kenapa tidak dipungut lagi?" tanya Nari, lalu tertawa meremehkan.

Seolhyun merapikan seragamnya dan berniat untuk menjauh daripada mencari masalah. Tetapi saat ia berjalan, seseorang dengan sengaja menyiram susu coklat dari atas kepalanya.

Dia Jungkook, yang juga ikut tertawa.

Mata Seolhyun bergetar. Tawa semakin terdengar keras di tempat itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Seolhyun bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan berlari menuju toilet.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Junhong melempar bola kepada Jonghyun yang menerima bola dengan sedikit kaget.

"Kau harus terbiasa menerima lemparan seperti itu."

"Ah, baiklah."

Kali ini keduanya sudah sampai di lapangan kosong yang Junhong maksud. Junhong bercerita bahwa tempat ini cukup ramai saat sore hari. Ada juga beberapa anak skate disini. Junhong cukup terkenal karena permainan basketnya. Tapi Junhong berkata ia sudah tidak berlatih disini sekitar satu bulan, karena mengurus Daehyun yang semakin parah akan kecanduannya. Jadi Junhong sudah jarang bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

"Aku ajari kau jump shoot." ucap Junhong lalu mengambil bola dari tangan Jonghyun. "Pertama, siapkan kuda-kuda untuk menembak."

Junhong menyiapkan kuda-kuda dan Jonghyun mengikuti setiap gerakannya.

"Pegang bola di depan kepala sedikit depan dahi. Tanganmu harus membentuk sudut sembilanpuluh derajat."

Junhong terkekeh pelan sambil memberikan bolanya kembali pada Jonghyun. Lalu Junhong mempraktekannya tanpa bola.

"Lihat sasaranmu—ring itu. Biarkan tubuhmu rileks."

Jonghyun mengikutinya.

"Tekuk lututmu untuk mengambil awalan, tetapi jangan merubah posisi tangan."

Jonghyun bergerak agak kaku. Hal itu membuat Junhong terkekeh kecil.

"Dan~ _shoot_!"

Jonghyun melompat seraya melemparkan bola basket itu ke arah ring. Agak ragu melihat bola itu melayang, namun akhirnya bersorak setelah bola masuk melalui ring.

"Good job!" seru Junhong.

Jonghyun tertawa lalu menepuk bahu Junhong. Junhong terkekeh sambil menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di lapangan. Sedangkan Jonghyun berlari mengambil bola, lalu kembali dan duduk di samping Junhong.

"Biasanya aku selalu gagal." kata Jonghyun sambil terkekeh.

"Itu berarti kau salah pada awalan." Junhong menumpukan telapak tangannya di tanah lapang. Lalu menatap Jonghyun. "Lain kali kuajarkan teknik lain."

"Ide bagus." seru Jonghyun, lalu memainkan bola di tangannya.

"Hei, Minki kemana?"

"Hm?" Jonghyun meliriknya dan tersenyum. "Dia sakit, sedang istirahat di rumahnya."

"Kenapa tidak kau jenguk?"

"Aku memang ada rencana menjenguknya nanti. Lagipula aku khawatir, dia sedang sendiri di rumahnya."

Junhong mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku kesana?"

"Eh?" Junhong menatapnya. "Ke rumah Minki?"

Jonghyun mengangguk. "Dekat sekali dari sini. Kita berjalan kaki saja."

Junhong ingin menolak, tetapi ia merasa tidak enak. Jadi Junhong hanya mengangguk menyiyakan, terlebih ketika Jonghyun berdiri dan membantunya untuk bangun.

Tanpa melewati percakapan serius, keduanya berjalan menuju rumah Minki. Junhong memeluk bola basketnya mendengar cerita dari Jonghyun tentang beberapa pengalaman lucunya. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Minki setelah beberapa menit berjalan.

Jendela di lantai dua terbuka. Junhong memperhatikan, tetapi Jonghyun hanya melenggang pergi menuju gerbang.

Belum sampai untuk membuka gerbang, Junhong menariknya. Jonghyun menatap Junhong tidak mengerti.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari sini. Kurasa Minki sedang tidur."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Jonghyun menatapnya aneh.

Junhong kewalahan untuk mencari alasan. Dan saat ia belum sempat mengalihkan perhatian Jonghyun, pengelihatan Jonghyun sudah lebih dahulu menangkap pemandangan di jendela terbuka itu.

Minki tengah melakukan seks dengan seseorang.

Jonghyun menunduk perlahan lalu mendesah. Kemudian dia berbalik dan Junhong mengikuti langkahnya yang perlahan.

"Kau benar-benar harus membuatnya _berhenti_."

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Hyuna sudah tiga kali menyusuri koridor ini dan sama sekali tidak menemukan Amber.

Cukup kesal karena Hyuna membutuhkannya untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas bahasa mandarin miliknya. Ingin meminta bantuan Luhan, tetapi dia juga tidak ada di kelas. Wajar saja karena ini waktu istirahat. Tetapi masalahnya Hyuna lupa belum mengerjakan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan saat jam pelajaran setelah istirahat.

Sialnya, dia bertemu dengan orang lain.

Youngra yang tengah mengunyah permen karet sembari berjalan ke arahnya.

"Habis mencuri?"

Hyuna berjengit lalu berniat untuk membiarkannya.

"Atau mencari temanmu, Amber?"

Lalu pandangan Hyuna jatuh melihat Youngra.

"Kenapa kau tahu?"

"Karena terbaca." Youngra tertawa kecil. "Ada apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Hyuna agak ketus.

Youngra mengangkat bahunya dan mendekati, lalu menepuk kepala Hyuna. "Besok mau ikut denganku tidak?"

Hyuna menatapnya.

"Aku bisa membuat penatmu hilang."

Hyuna tidak menolak, tidak juga menerima. Dia hanya berjalan melalui Youngra yang hanya tertawa kecil memperhatikannya.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Jongin membanting pintu menuju lapangan basket indoor dengan wajah yang merah padam. Di dalam sana Amber dan Chanyeol yang tengah berlatih dengan Jungkook agak terkejut. Sampai akhirnya Jongin mendekatinya dengan tergesa, lalu menarik kerah baju Jungkook dan—

Buagh!

—menonjok rahangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?!"

Berniat untuk menonjok lagi, Amber telah lebih dahulu menariknya menjauh. Sedangkan Chanyeol menarik Jungkook mundur, takut ia melawan.

Jungkook mengusap sudut bibirnya dan tertawa meremehkan. "Hei, aku hanya tidak sengaja menumpahkan susu. Bukan memerkosanya."

Amber berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan Jongin lagi ketika hendak menyerang Jungkook karena kalimatnya.

"Brengsek, kau! Apa salah dia padamu, huh?!"

"_Calm down_!" Chanyeol sedikit berteriak. "Bisa selesaikan ini baik-baik?"

Jongin menarik dirinya sendiri dari tangan Amber. Matanya tetap mengarah tajam pada Jungkook yang juga menatapnya sambil tertawa.

"Kalian berdua ini kenapa?" tanya Amber.

"Brengsek ini sudah mempermalukan adikku!" ucap Jongin. "Bisa tidak kau berhenti menjadi pembuat onar di sekolah?"

Jungkook tertawa kemudian memijat rahangnya.

"Apa itu mengganggumu?"

Jongin tidak menjawab.

"Tidak, bukan? Santai saja. Adikmu masih utuh, kenapa harus marah?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari pihak yang bersangkutan. Maka Jungkook hanya tertawa seraya melenggang pergi keluar dari tempat itu.

"Turnamen dua hari lagi," kata Chanyeol. "kalau kau tidak mengalah, kita akan kehilangan Jungkook. Dia pemain terhebat."

"_Fuck the tournament_!" Jongin mengacak rambutnya. "Kebiasaan Jungkook itu bisa merusak segalanya!"

Chanyeol dan Amber hanya diam memperhatikan.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Jonghyun sampai tidak fokus untuk mengerjakan apapun.

Ia terbayang Minki. Dia terbayang orang yang paling ia sayangi. Ternyata menghianatinya untuk berulang kali.

Jonghyun sangat percaya, hati Minki ada padanya. Ia memiliki hati Minki. Tetapi tidak pada _kelainannya_. Dia terlalu _kecanduan_ hingga tidak bisa ia miliki. Jonghyun tetap memegang teguh pendiriannya, tetapi jika ia seperti ini terus, Minki akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Dan Jonghyun bisa kehilangan Minki-nya.

Jonghyun berjalan di dalam rumahnya, menuju dapur dan terdiam disana selama berapa menit. Hanya mereunung atau melamun. Dan saat ia akan kembali ke kamar, ibunya sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ibu tahu kau punya masalah, Jonghyun."

Jonghyun sama sekali tidak menjawab.

Ibunya menarik tangan Jonghyun dengan lembut dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Mereka duduk di salah satu sofa panjang pada malam itu.

"Masih memikirkan tentang sekolah lamamu?"

Jonghyun menggeleng pelan dan menatap ibunya.

"Ibu, aku tidak suka seperti ini. Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Lalu kau merasa dewasa?" Ibunya mengusap rambut Jonghyun. "Terkadang orang dewasa saja tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri."

Jonghyun mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Ibu hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Jonghyun. Ayah juga begitu. Kami berdua sibuk bekerja untuk masa depanmu. Kau hanya perlu menjalaninya dengan baik, dan membanggakan kami. Itu semua sudah cukup Jonghyun."

"Ibu, aku tidak suka Ibu mengungkit tentang hal ini."

Ibunya mendesah pelan. "Bukannya mengungkit. Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang? Kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah, dan Ibu kesulitan untuk menyekolahkanmu di sekolah lainnya di Korea. Berita itu sudah cukup menyebar, Jonghyun."

Jonghyun menatap ke arah lain.

"Apa pengorbananmu membuahkan hasil?"

Jonghyun tidak menjawab.

"Apa yang kau lakukan merupakan jawaban dari segalanya?"

Jonghyun lagi-lagi tidak menjawab.

"Itu karena yang kau lakukan bukanlah tanda cinta, tetapi—"

"Pengorbanan." jawab Jonghyun cepat. "Itu yang aku berikan untuk Minki, Ibu. Cinta itu perlu pengobanan."

"Kau belum mengerti tentang cinta." Ibunya mengurut pelipisnya sendiri. "Kau hanya—"

"Aku sudah hidup di dunia selama tujuh belas tahun, dan aku cukup mengerti, Ibu."

"Tapi Jonghyun..."

Jonghyun menggeleng dan berdiri perlahan.

"Selamat malam, Ibu. Aku mencintaimu."

Ibu dari Jonghyun hanya diam saja dan menggeleng perlahan. Sebagai seorang ibu ia hanya inginkan yang terbaik untuk anak semata wayangnya.

Jonghyun menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Obrolan singkat dengan ibunya tadi cukup membebani pikirannya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit mengingat semuanya.

Lalu Jonghyun meraih _smartphone_-nya untuk menghubungi Minki. Tetapi tersentak melihat sebuah pesan yang berasal dari kekasihnya.

**From : Precious Boy**

**Aku tahu kau melihatku tadi siang. Maaf, kurasa kita harus berpisah. Ini demi kebaikan kita berdua. Selamat tinggal, Jonghyun.**

Jantung Jonghyun terasa berdegup sangat cepat. Pening menjalar di kepalanya. Dan Jonghyun tidak tahu, mengapa tubuhnya ambruk lalu tidak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai ._./**

**Aku menghilang 3 minggu atau sebulan? Ya Tuhaaaaaan, maaf, ini karena kesibukkan dan kesehatan huhu u.u**

**Setelah ini aku berusaha post ff sesuai jadwalnya ko**

**Untuk Horror, Supernatural dan sejenisnya setiap Kamis**

**Untuk FF lain sebangsa Drama, Romance pada hari Minggu**

**Ah ya selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa untuk yang menjalankan ya :3**

**Maaf belum sempat cuap-cuap**

**See you and please leave some review for me :) *bighug***


	16. Chapter 5: Seolhyun Kim: Unspoken

**Chapter 5: Seolhyun Kim ****"****Unspoken Feelings****"**

.

_Aku memang tidak bisa menggapainya, tetapi bukan berarti aku berhenti berharap._

_Aku menyukainya. Dan aku sadar aku punya banyak pesaing. Aku akan berusaha menyingkirkan mereka satu-per-satu._

_Tetapi sepertinya aku melakukan suatu kesalahan._

_Jonghyun, orang yang kusukai, kini semakin tidak dapat kugapai karena statusnya yang dikeluarkan dari sekolah. _

_Jadi, aku harus apa?_

Seolhyun menekan tuts piano sediki keras dan menghentikan permainannya.

Jongin—yang sedang memperhatikan adiknya bermain piano di ruang tengah rumah mereka—menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin.

Seolhyun hanya mendesah pelan lalu menggeleng.

"Masih mengharapkan Jonghyun?"

Kemudian tatapan Seolhyun terarah pelan menuju kakaknya. Dan menatapnya dengan mata bergetar.

Seolhyun hanya ingin memiliki Jonghyun.

.

.

**TEENAGE**

**Love, Lies and Lust**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"There's nothing you can do"

**Generation 2**

**Kim Seolhyun **"Unspoken Feelings"

.

.

.

Roti lapis keju menjadi menu sarapan untuk kali ini. Jongin segera melahap sarapannya begitu disuguhkan oleh ibunya, sedangkan Seolhyun hanya menatap makanannya tanpa bersemangat.

"Ayah tidak pulang lagi, Ibu?" tanya Jongin tanpa melirik ke belakang, dimana ibunya masih sibuk menyiapkan menu sarapan lain di meja _counter_.

"Ayah lembur lagi. Ada banyak pekerjaan katanya, maklum akhir bulan."

"_Hm_," Jongin bergumam pelan lagi menggigit roti lapisnya. Pandangannya yang semula tertuju pada makanan, sedikit teralih pada adik perempuan yang duduk di hadapannya. "Kenapa Seolhyun?"

Seolhyun sedikit terkesiap dan menggeleng pelan.

"Habiskan sarapanmu, Seolhyun-_ah_."

Seolhyun melirik sedikit ke arah ibunya lalu mengangguk pelan. Dengan perlahan ia mulai menggigit makanannya.

"Pulang jam berapa?" Ibunya menghampiri keduanya di meja makan sembari membawa dua mug susu hangat.

"Aku ada latihan basket, Ibu." kata Jongin. "Seolhyun pulang seperti biasa."

"Naik bis lagi?"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ibunya. "Aku tidak bisa mengantar Seolhyun pulang, Ibu. Kecuali jika dia mau menunggu sampai malam."

"Kasihan Seolhyun selalu naik bis."

Jongin memutar kedua bolamatanya sambil menghabiskan sarapannya. "Siapa suruh setiap aku ajari naik motor dia selalu menghindar?"

"_Aigo_," Ibunya terkikik pelan lalu mengacak rambut Jongin. "Kau ini jutek sekali pada adikmu."

"Bukan begitu, Bu." Jongin meraih mug miliknya, lalu melirik Seolhyun. "Dia dapat kado motor dari ayah, tapi menggunakannya tidak mau. Alasannya tidak bisa, padahal sudah aku ajari. Kalau dia tidak mau motornya, untukku saja."

Seolhyun terlihat berdecak pelan, tetapi tidak berniat protes. Ia menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat, lalu berdiri dan meraih tas-nya.

"Aku biasa pulang naik bis, Bu. Aku tidak apa." kata Seolhyun sambil berjalan ke arah ibunya, lalu mencium pipinya. "Aku berangkat."

Jongin memperhatikan Seolhyun yang melenggang keluar dari rumah. Ia segera menghabiskan susunya, kemudian mencium pipi ibunya—kegiatan rutin mereka sebelum berangkat—lalu berpamitan pergi dan menyusul keluar.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

Seolhyun tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk berjalan keluar dari pekarangan rumah. Jongin memandangnya tidak mengerti. Dengan cepat ia menyalakan motornya dan menyusul keluar.

"Hei, kalau kita tidak berangkat bersama, Ibu akan marah."

Langkah kaki gadis yang berumur satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu mengarah pada trotoar, dan menuju halte yang tidak jauh dari rumah mereka. Jongin masih mengikutinya dengan motor.

"Bodoh, cepat pakai ini!" kata Jongin sambil mengulurkan helm. "Dan naiklah. Aku tidak mau dihukum terlambat karena kau sangat manja."

Seolhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Jongin. "Kau itu kakak yang tidak peka sekali!"

"_Eh_?" Jongin menatap Seolhyun bingung. "Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Dasar bodoh! Tidak pernah peka!"

"Aku tidak tahu hati perempuan itu seperti apa." kata Jongin malas. "Cepat naik saja!"

Seolhyun berdecak kesal. Tangannya meraih helm secara kasar lalu menatap Jongin yang masih menatapnya.

"Apa? Cepat naik! Tunggu apa lagi?"

"Setidaknya tanya, kenapa aku seperti ini?"

Jongin terkikik kecil lalu mematikan mesin motornya. Dia melepaskan helm yang semua sudah dikenakannya, lalu menumpukan tangannya di sana. "_Okay_, _okay_. Adikku tercinta, apa yang terjadi padamu, _hm_?"

Muak dengan kalimat yang dibuat _sok _manis itu membuat Seolhyun menendang tulang kering Jongin. "_Oppa _bodoh! Menyebalkan! _Ish_!"

"Ha?" Jongin sweatdrop. "Salah lagi? Aku sudah bertanya, Kim Seolhyun."

Seolhyun mengeraskan rahangnya karena kesal. Ia melempar helm ditangannya ke arah Jongin. Beruntung karena Jongin anak basket, jadi ia dengan sigap menangkapnya walau sedikit kaget. Seolhyun segera berbalik dan berjongkok, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya.

"_Yah_, _yah_!" Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya dan sedikit risih dengan tatapan orang-orang yang tidak sengaja melintas. "Apa yang kau lakukan Seolhyun? Kau membuatku terlihat jahat dimata orang-orang."

Tidak ada jawaban dari pihak yang ia ajak bicara.

Jongin berdecak kesal sambil mengaitkan helm Seolhyun di spion motornya, kemudian turun dan berdiri di depannya.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban.

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya tidak mengerti. Melirik ke sekitar beberapa kali, kemudian memilih untuk berjongkok setelah mendesah malas.

"_Okay_, _Oppa_ minta maaf karena tidak peka. Sekarang _Oppa_ tanya, kau kenapa?"

Dengan perlahan Seolhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kakaknya.

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah, _Oppa_."

"Karena?"

Seolhyun tidak dapat membendung beberapa bulir air mata yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari pertahanannya. "Tentang video Minki dengan Yunho-_sonsaengnim_... sebenarnnya—" Seolhyun menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. "a-aku yang merekamnya. Aku yang membuat Jonghyun dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

Jongin terdiam sebentar lalu berdiri. Tangannya terulur menepuk kepala adiknya dengan lembut.

"Ayo sekolah."

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

"Hitam Pesek!"

Jongin sedikit tersentak ketika Amber mengangetkannya. Amber tertawa melihat reaksinya sementara _namja_ yang dijuluki itu hanya berdecak pelan.

"Kenapa melamun?"

Jongin menatapnya yang tersenyum lima jari.

"Tidak mengganggu Luhan, _eh_?"

Mata Jongin melirik sedikit ke arah Luhan yang sedang memperhatikan Sehun membaca buku, lalu mendesah pelan dan berdiri. "Aku mau ke kelas Junhong."

"_Eh_?" Amber yang berniat duduk kembali berdiri. "Tumben sekali. Ini masih pagi, lho."

Jongin sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kalimat Amber. Langkahnya membawa ia ke kelas 1-A yang cukup jauh dari kelasnya dan kemudian menemukan Junhong yang tengah berbincang dengan teman sekelasnya. Jongin memanggilnya dan membuat keduanya kini berdiri di samping dinding kelas itu.

"Ada apa, _Sunbae_?"

"Aku sedang bingung." Jongin membuang napasnya. "Bisa bantu aku mencari solusi?"

Junhong bersiap mendengarkan.

"Jadi begini," Jongin mengusap tengkuknya. "aku sudah tahu siapa perekam video itu. Tapi—"

"Benarkah?!" tanya Junhong antusias.

Namun melihat reaksi Jongin, Junhong menutup mulutnya dan memilih untuk diam mendengarkan.

Jongin menarik napasnya. "Tapi, tujuan dia merekamnya yaitu untuk mengancam Minki agar memutuskan Jonghyun. Karena... si perekam itu menyukai Jonghyun, dan tidak suka Minki memiliki hubungan dengannya. Kau kenal sekali bagaimana sikap Minki yang... _murahan_ itu, 'kan?"

Junhong sebenarnya setuju dengan kata 'murahan' dari sifatnya, tetapi menurutnya itu terlalu kasar.

"Y-ya. Hampir seluruh siswa tahu."

"Masalahnya, video itu bocor sebelum ia mengancam Minki."

Junhong menggerenyitkan dahinya. "Bocor?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Jadi yang belum ditemukan sekarang adalah si penyebar video itu."

"_Hum_," Junhong mengangguk pelan. "Lalu?"

"Apa... jika kita menemukan pelakunya, Jonghyun bisa kembali ke sekolah?"

Jongin menatap Junhong untuk meminta jawaban. Tetapi anak tingkat satu itu hanya mendesah pelan.

"Aku tidak setuju jika Jonghyun kembali ke sekolah."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku kasihan padanya. Dia bisa jadi bahan cemoohan walau kita membuktikan dia tidak bersalah. Beritanya sudah sangat menyebar, _Sunbae_."

Jongin terdiam selama beberapa saat. Padahal ia berangan bisa membuat Jonghyun kembali ke sekolah agar adiknya tidak terlihat murung dan merasa bersalah.

"Tapi aku akan tetap mencari pelakunya."

Junhong tidak menjawab.

"Kalau sudah aku temukan, tidak peduli siapapun dia, akan kuhabisi. Dia sudah menyakiti beberapa pihak karena ulahnya."

Junhong sama sekali tidak mau berkomentar.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Youngra masuk ke dalam kelasnya—1-F—bersama Jungkook. Beberapa siswa tidak mau ambil pusing—lebih tepatnya tidak mau melakukan kontak mata karena tidak mau mencari masalah. Sedangkan Nari dan Minhee menyapa seperti biasa.

"Sore ini mau pergi?"

Youngra menggeleng dan melempar tas-nya ke meja. Sedangkan Jungkook duduk di atas mejanya sendiri.

"Kenapa?" tanya Nari.

"Jungkook latihan basket, aku sendiri punya kencan dengan seseorang." tawa Youngra. Ia melirik Minhee di samping Nari. "Kenapa kemarin tidak sekolah, _eh_?"

"Aku periksa." kata Minhee.

Nari menjitaknya. "Lagi? Dasar bodoh! Sudah kubilang, pakai pengaman!"

Jungkook tertawa. Sementara Youngra berjalan mendekati Jungkook, "pakai pil anti kehamilian." Lalu mencium bibirnya cukup dalam.

Nari mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari saku seragamnya lalu memainkannya. "Ikuti saranku. Pakai kondom saja, lebih aman."

"Aku tidak suka yang seperti itu~," Minhee merengek.

Sementara beberapa siswa di dalam kelas itu agak bergidik mendengar arah obrolan mereka. Tetapi tentu saja tidak ada yang berani menegur karena pada dasarnya ke-empat orang itu penguasa kelas. _Ah_, tidak. Sebenarnya hanya pada Youngra dan Jungkook.

Youngra menggigit bibir bawah Jungkook sebelum menepuk kepalanya lalu menjauh.

"Kau ada kencan dengan siapa, Youngie?"

Youngra menatap Jungkook dan memainkan alisnya naik turun. "Kim Hyuna."

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Sejak tadi yang Seolhyun lakukan hanya murung, tanpa melakukan apapun di kelas. Memperhatikan guru saja tidak. Dia sendiri sudah ditegur karena hal itu.

Jam istirahat tidak ia gunakan dengan baik. Setidaknya beberapa orang pergi makan, tetapi Seolhyun tidak. Bahkan ia menolak ajakan dua teman baiknya.

Dan beruntung kakaknya datang ke kelas di saat yang tepat.

Jongin masuk ke kelas 1-F tanpa permisi, dan segera menghampiri Seolhyun yang duduk diam di kursinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seolhyun sama sekali tidak mendongak. "Kenapa _Oppa _ada disini?"

"_Oh_, ayolah," Jongin menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Seolhyun. "_Oppa_ khawatir padamu."

Tidak ada jawaban dari gadis berambut hitam panjang itu.

Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar secara perlahan. Tampak beberapa murid yang memilih untuk diam di kelas daripada menghabiskan waktu istirahat di luar. Ya, hanya beberapa dari mereka yang terlihat kutu buku. Jongin sudah sangat yakin sekali tidak akan menemukan _duo troublemaker_ itu.

"Jangan selalu merasa bersalah. Ini bukan salahmu—_sepenuhnya_."

Seolhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongin. "Maksud _Oppa_?"

"_Oppa _tidak akan memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil hanya untuk membuatmu agar tidak bersedih. _Okay_, setidaknya ini bukan salahmu tetapi kau masih bagian dari kata _salah_ itu."

Jongin memperhatikanm tatapan adiknya yang menjadi sendu.

"Hanya saja semuanya tidak dapat disesali, Seolhyun. Kau menangis pun tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan. Merasa bersalah seumur hidup pun tidak berarti apa-apa."

"Tapi aku ingin—"

"Jonghyun?" tanya Jongin. "Kau sama sekali tidak berusaha. Kau hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh. Dia tidak akan pernah melihatmu selama kau tidak mencoba!"

Kedua mata Seolhyun bergetar.

"Lihat saja yang kau lakukan selama ini? Mengaguminya? Hanya itu saja? Dia bahkan tidak tahu keberadaanmu."

"Cukup, _Oppa_!" Seolhyun memukul meja cukup keras sambil berdiri. "Jangan Oppa bicara seperti itu padaku! Bercerminlah, _Oppa_! Luhan-_oppa_ saja tidak pernah melihatmu sampai sekarang! Dia tidak melihat—"

Jongin berdiri dan menepuk kepala Seolhyun sebelum berdiri dan pergi. "Setidaknya aku punya usaha walau selalu ditolak dengan sangat menyakitkan."

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

"Kehilangan Amber lagi?"

Hyuna mendelik ke arah belakang tubuhnya dan menarik napas. Kakinya memutar tubuhnya dan membuatnya bisa melihat siapa yang bicara.

"Kulihat ia pergi ke arah _rooftop _sambil menelpon seseorang. Kalau tidak salah dengar, dia menyebut nama 'Krystal'."

Hyuna menarik napasnya cukup dalam mendengar pengakuan itu. Sementara Youngra mendekat sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"Hari ini jadi, bukan?" Youngra merangkul bahu Hyuna yang agak risih menerima perlakuan itu. "Aku punya banyak hal menarik untuk ditunjukkan padamu. Hitung-hitung balas budiku."

"Balas budi?" Hyuna menggerenyit dan sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk. "_Ah_, untuk hari itu?"

"Yup." Younga memainkan permen karet di dalam mulutnya dan menatap Hyuna cukup intens. "Aku sering lihat kau murung. Memikirkan Amber yang tidak _butuh_ kau."

Hyuna terkesiap dan mendorong Youngra menjauh. "Sok tahu sekali!"

"Oh ya? Apa aku sok tahu?" Youngra tertawa kecil. "Katakan bahwa aku benar."

Hyuna memilih untuk mengambil langkah meninggalkan Youngra di koridor itu. Dan jauh dari perkiraannya, ternyata Youngra tidak mengejarnya sama sekali.

_Sial, kenapa aku menginginkan perhatian itu?_, batin Hyuna.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Hyuna menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengetukkan kakinya ke lantai beberapa kali. Dia melirik jam tangan berwarna kuningnya sesekali. Dia yakin dia tidak menyukai orang semacam Youngra—urakan, seenaknya, pembuat onar—tapi entah mengapa Hyuna menunggunya pada jam sekolah usai seperti sekarang ini.

Kemudian orang yang ditunggunya datang sambil mengunyah permen karet. Hyuna sedikit menunduk ketika Youngra merangkul bahunya.

"Apa aku lama?"

Hyuna tidak menjawab.

"Kau marah?" Youngra terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut Hyuna.

Hyuna mendengus pelan sambil merapikan rambutnya. Lalu keduanya berjalan menyusuri koridor, menuruni tangga dan kemudian keluar dari area sekolah.

"Sebenarnya… kita mau kemana?"

Kini Youngra sudah tidak merangkulnya, melainkan melipat kedua lengannya di belakang kepala sambil memainkan permen karet di mulutnya. "Entahlah."

"Kau bilang ada hal menarik yang ingin kau tunjukkan!"

Youngra menghentikan langkahnya dan terkikik. "Kau penasaran, _eh_?"

Wajah Hyuna seketika memanas karena malu. "_E_-_eh_, i-itu… bukan begitu, aku—"

"Hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganku? Benar bukan?"

Entah mengapa Hyuna malah menoyor dahi Youngra seakan-akan mereka sudah akrab. "Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan, ya?"

Youngra tertawa.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?" tanya Hyuna agak jengkel.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab melainkan meraih tangan Hyuna lalu menggenggamnya. Hyuna terkesiap dan pipinya kembali memanas karena Youngra terus menggenggam tangannya selama perjalanan.

Setelah sampai di stasiun dan menaiki kereta hingga stasiun Mangu di jalur Jungang, lalu berjalan kaki kembali cukup jauh, akhirnya sampailah mereka di tempat yang Youngra maksud—setelah melewati sebuah gerbang besar yang sudah tidak terurus.

Sebuah _abandoned park_ atau taman yang ditinggalkan.

Hyuna bahkan tidak mengetahui tentang ini. Hyuna tidak tahu bahwa ada taman bermain yang sudah tidak digunakan. Bahkan masih ada komidi putar disana—walau terlihat menyeramkan. Dan adapula _rollercoaster_, kereta gantung, dan juga bianglala. Dan masih banyak yang lain. Semuanya terlihat mengelupas, kotor, menyeramkan, tapi terlihat menakjubkan dalam satu waktu.

Hyuna melepaskan tautan tangannya dari Youngra dan melangkah lebih dulu. Memandang takjub ke sekitar dengan mulut yang terbuka tanpa sadar.

"Hebat…" gumamnya pelan.

Youngra hanya tersenyum tipis sambil membuang permen karetnya.

"Aku tidak tahu ada tempat seperti ini~."

"_Oh_, ya?" Youngra nampak tidak terkejut. Dia berjalan ke arah sebuah permainan pesawat yang memutar lalu duduk di salah satu kursinya. "Tempat ini hebat, bukan?"

"Lebih dari hebat~!"

Youngra memiringkan kepalanya lalu terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Hyuna.

Lalu Hyuna berlari ke arah komidi putar dan Youngra terpaksa berdiri mengikutinya. Hyuna mengitari komidi putar itu seperti anak kecil. Dan tidak jarang dia mengagumi benda-benda yang berada disana. Youngra hanya mengikutinya sampai Hyuna melepas ranselnya, melemparnya asal lalu duduk di salah satu kuda dalam komidi itu. Youngra mengikuti—membuang ranselnya—lalu berdiri di samping Hyuna.

"Tidak pernah dengar tentang tempat ini, _hm_?" Youngra menatapnya sambil mengusap paha Hyuna.

Hyuna menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Kau hebat karena tahu tempat ini! _Aish_~ aku suka~!"

"Kau harus sadar bahwa aku berhasil membuatmu tersenyum."

**Deg!**

Wajah Hyuna kembali memanas.

Jari Youngra menelusuri permukaan pipi Hyuna secara perlahan, lalu menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Hyuna hanya menunduk, tidak berani menatapnya.

Kemudian Youngra meraih dagu Hyuna dan menatapnya perlahan.

Di saat jantung Hyuna berdetak dengan kencang—_fuck_! Hyuna juga tidak mengerti mengapa hal itu terjadi—Youngra segera merebut bibirnya, menciumnya cukup dalam. Tubuh Hyuna bergelenyar, rasanya aneh mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari orang yang bukan ia harapkan, apalagi Hyuna baru mengenalnya—ia benar-benar baru mengenalnya. Namun Hyuna menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman itu.

Dia tidak bisa membohongi _hasrat seksual_nya.

Jadi Hyuna melingkarkan tangannya di leher Youngra dan membiarkan gadis itu menggendongnya dari atas kuda dan membawanya turun. Tapi Hyuna segera membuka matanya dan melepaskan lingkaran tangannya kemudian. Youngra terkejut saat Hyuna menarik dirinya menjauh dan berlari.

Mau-tidak-mau Youngra mengejar gadis berambut panjang yang berlari ke arah sebuah _rollercoaster _itu. Hyuna naik ke deretan kursi ketiga dan menyampirkan rambutnya ke belakang, lalu duduk sambil menonjolkan dadanya.

"_Hei_, aku tidak suka drama." Youngra menghampirinya.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka ber-drama." Hyuna membuka satu kancing kemeja teratasnya. "Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya melakukan seks di sebuah _rollercoaster_ tua di taman yang terabaikan ini."

Youngra tertawa. Detik itu dia menyadari, memilih Hyuna sebagai targetnya adalah pilihan yang bagus. Dia tidak suka gadis _innocent _yang sulit disentuh. Sedangkan Hyuna, _well_, kucing nakal ini hanya_ innocent_ di awal. Mungkin karena canggung. Karena pada akhirnya, semua orang membutuhkan satu sama lain untuk melakukan seks.

Lalu Youngra menginjakkan kaki ke dalam deretan ketiga itu kemudian menghimpit Hyuna disana dan mencium bibirnya. Hyuna membelai leher Youngra lalu pada rambut sebahunya. Hyuna menikmati sentuhan tangan yang membelai paha lalu ke balik rok seragamnya. Hyuna ingat ia masih menginginkan Amber untuk menjadi pemuas nafsunya, tapi kini ada Youngra disini.

Jadi, mengapa tidak?

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Seolhyun turun di halte yang masih jauh dari rumahnya. Tapi dia tidak tersesat, dia memang sengaja turun disini untuk menemui seseorang.

Walau sebenarnya tidak _menemui _seperti arti kata itu sesungguhnya.

Perasaan bersalah masih ada di dadanya. Rasanya sesak dan menyakitkan. Sebagian penyebab dari kesalahan itu adalah dirinya. Jadi dia tidak punya muka.

Dan ucapan kakaknya terngiang dalam benaknya.

Benar, dia hanya mengamati. Dia tidak mau berusaha.

Bagaimana bisa Jonghyun tahu bahwa ia menginginkannya.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang selalu ia kunjungi. Sudah tiga kali dia meninggalkan permintaan maaf di depan pintu itu. Dia tidak berani untuk mengatakannya langsung.

Mungkin juga Jonghyun tidak akan mengetahuinya.

Sampai ia terkesiap ketika pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Jonghyun yang cukup terkejut melihatnya. Sepasang mata Seolhyun membulat lebar. Dia meremas tali ranselnya dan kemudian berlari dengan sangat cepat menjauh dari sana walau ia mendengar Jonghyun memanggilnya.

_Jonghyun bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya._

Seolhyun terus berlari dan membiarkan airmatanya turun. Sampai akhirnya ia berhenti karena tersandung dan jatuh, lalu menangis sejadinya.

_Dia sadar tidak akan bisa memiliki Jonghyun._

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

_**Okay**_**, dia satu-satunya chara straight disini :3 aku menampilkannya bukan karena suka pairing JonghyunxSeolhyun, hanya saja aku butuh Seolhyun disini untuk cerita :D**

**Dan, **_**oh**_**! Jangan timpuk saya karena saya mencium Jungkook mwahahaha *ketawaiblis***

**Dan untuk Hyuna **_**biased**_**, maaf sekali, karena Hyuna milik saya jadi saya emmbuat scene itu wkwkwk *dijadiinguleyoungra***

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang menyukai ff ini. Terima kasih juga untuk yang menyadari banyaknya **_**quote**_** tentang **_**teenage life**_** yang saya buat di ff ini :3 ohoho saya juga saying mencintai ff iniiii**

**Dan juga mencintai kaliaaaaaaaansss, aaah lopelopeeee**

**So, gimme ur luv**

**Review?**


	17. Chapter 6: Hyuna Kim: Fall On

**Chapter ****6****: ****Hyuna**** Kim ****"****Fall On****"**

.

_Ini semua diluar dari dugaanku. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan ini. Bahkan tidak pernah membayangkannya._

_Namun entah mengapa, aku haus perhatian itu. Aku ingin mendapatkan perhatian itu._

_Dia bukan tujuanku, dan aku tahu aku sudah tersesat._

_Tapi dialah yang menemaniku disana._

_Dia yang mengerti apa mauku._

_Kurasa… aku membutuhkannya. Tapi…_

Hyuna mencoba mendorong tubuh Youngra menjauh darinya, agar ia bisa mengambil napas dan menanyakan apa yang berada dipikirannya.

Dengan terpaksa Youngra menyudahi ciuman dan memberi jarak. Lalu menatap Hyuna yang berada di bawah tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?"

Ditanya seperti itu membuat Hyuna terdiam selama beberapa saat. Tapi Youngra tampaknya tidak terlalu penasaran, karena saat ini dia mulai menciumi lehernya. Dan Hyuna kemudian menggeleng pelan, menyudahi percakapan kecil yang tercipta dan kembali memeluk punggung telanjang milik gadis diatas tubuhnya.

_apa ia membutuhkanku?_

.

.

**TEENAGE**

**Love, Lies and Lust**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"There's nothing you can do"

**Generation 2**

**Kim Hyuna **"Fall On"

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari yang cukup dinanti oleh tim basket Seoul High School. Hari Jumat ini mereka akan bertanding dengan Whimoon High School. Dan sebagai tuan rumah, tentu saja tim basket ini berlatih dengan keras untuk menang dalam persaingan basket antar sekolah yang nantinya akan berlanjut pada semi final, melawan juara-juara lain.

Tapi mental Chanyeol turun hari ini. Setidaknya itu tebakan Jongin saat melihatnya masuk ke dalam kelas dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Biar aku tebak," Jongin menghampiri Chanyeol di kursinya. "apa kau takut melawan anak-anak Whimoon?" lalu duduk di meja samping.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dan menarik napas seperti orang putus asa. Tangannya mengusap wajahnya kemudian menyembunyikannya di balik telapak tangan.

"Atau kau belum sarapan?" tebak Jongin asal, namun kemudian dia mengusap dagunya. "Tapi kurasa bukan karena itu."

Hanya saja yang ia ajak bicara sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Jadi ada apa, Dobi?"

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya sekarang."

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa aku harus tahu."

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. "Apa urusanmu?"

"Kita akan bertanding. Mood-mu harus dinaikkan."

Dan jawaban yang Jongin dapat membuat mata itu membulat. "Aku putus lagi dengan Baekhyun."

"A-apa?!"

Chanyeol bersumpah reaksi Jongin terdengar begitu berlebihan. Dia menatap _namja _yang masih duduk di atas meja itu dengan tatapan lurus.

"Kau putus… putus lagi?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"_Shit_! Bagaimana bisa? Memangnya kalian tidak meluruskan masalah kemarin?"

"Dia kembali pada Jongdae tanpa memberiku alasan yang jelas."

Jawaban itu cukup membuat Jongin kesal sendiri mendengarnya.

Kemudian Amber datang dengan wajah yang cukup ditekuk. Sedangkan tangannya memasukkan _handphone_-nya ke dalam saku—sepertinya habis digunakan. Jongin segera bertanya tentang keadaannya karena khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Boy?"

Amber menggeleng sambil meraih ranselnya di bangku lalu menghampiri Jongin dan duduk di sampingnya—pada meja yang sama.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Pertanyaan yang sama di otakku; _apa yang terjadi dengan Pikachu-ku_?"

Jongin sempat menggerenyit tidak mengerti sampai dia tahu bahwa yang dimaksud adalah Hyuna.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dan, _ah_, iya, dia kemana?"

Amber menggeleng pelan sambil mengacak tatanan rambutnya. "Tidak akan datang untuk belajar karena seseorang menginap di rumahnya."

"Apa yang salah dari itu?"

"Orang itu adalah Han Youngra! Kau tahu dia, bukan?"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol memiliki masalahnya sendiri, namun mendengar nama dari duo pembuat masalah itu membuatnya bertanya juga. "Mengapa Hyuna bisa dekat dengannya?"

"Sejak _Sialan_ itu mabuk dan pingsan di depan rumahnya. Dan aku tidak tahu lagi detailnya sampai-sampai Hyuna menolakku untuk menjauhkannya dari Youngra."

"Mungkin Hyuna nyaman… berbagi cerita dengannya?" tebak Jongin asal. "Jangan berpikir negatif dulu."

"_Hell_! Dia sahabatku, aku tidak mau dia _rusak_."

Chanyeol menambahkan. "Ya. Kurasa jangan berpikir negatif dahulu."

"Aku tidak bisa." Amber meringis. "Ya Tuhan, kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana Youngra dan Jungkook di sekolah ini? _Aish_! Seharusnya aku lebih memperhatikan Hyuna seperti dulu."

"Kalau begitu kau ajak bicara saja." Jongin member solusi. "Apa dia akan datang untuk menonton?"

"_Well_, dia bilang iya. Lagipula kegiatan belajar akan dihentikan pukul duabelas, dan lomba akan dimulai pukul dua nanti. Hyuna bilang akan datang tepat waktu."

"Baguslah." kata Jongin. Dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

Lalu setelah Amber berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kedekatan Hyuna dengan Youngra tidak berarti apa-apa, ia segera menatap Chanyeol yang wajahnya terlihat sama kusut seperti dirinya.

"Dan apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Chanyeol meliriknya dan membuang napas. Jongin hendak member tahu, namun Amber tersadar akan apa yang terjadi.

"_Oh_! Biar aku tebak! Apa kau putus dengan Baekhyun?"

Cukup terkejut bagi Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Lalu Amber menambahkan dengan hati-hati. "Aku tidak bermaksud, tapi maaf, kulihat ia dengan Jongdae di koridor tengah—"

"Tidak perlu dilanjutkan!" Jongin menginterupsi lalu menatap kedua teman baiknya secara bergantian. "Sekarang lebih baik kita fokus untuk lomba yang akan kita ikuti."

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Kali ini Hyuna merasa bahwa ia telah dibutakan.

Pemikiran itu segera tercipta sejak kemarin mereka melakukan seks di taman itu, dan Hyuna memutuskan untuk membiarkan Youngra ikut ke rumahnya dan menginap. Kebetulan kedua orangtuanya sedang tidak di rumah—berbulan madu untuk merayakan ulangtahun pernikahan mereka.

Dan mereka hanya terhenti selama beberapa jam saat tertidur, karena kali ini _petualangan_ mereka berlanjut sampai berpindah di dapur, dengan niat sebelumnya adalah untuk _sarapan_.

Hyuna melesakkan kepalanya pada lemari meja _pantry _saat merasakan lidah Youngra bermain di sekitar klitoris-nya. Dia memejamkan matanya sambil meremas rambut Youngra, dan ia yakin lidah yang menyapu bahkan membuat gerakan melingkar di bawah sana membuatnya gila.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Hyuna berhasil mencapai puncak hasratnya. Hal itu membuat Youngra menyeringai di bawah sana, lalu menjauhkan dirinya dan menatap gadis yang masih terengah itu.

"_Hhh_… Y-Youngra…"

Saat Youngra menarik dirinya sendiri untuk beridiri lalu berjalan menuju lemari pendingin, Hyuna terdiam dan memikirkan apa yang dirasakannya dalam waktu kurang dari duapuluh empat jam.

Apa dia semakin _jatuh _pada gadis yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu?

Ia memperhatikan saat Youngra meraih sebotol susu dan meminumnya langsung. Lalu menutup lemari pendingin dengan kakinya dan menuju meja makan. Hyuna berdiri perlahan, menaikkan celana dalamnya kembali. Dan Youngra sempat meliriknya—tentu saja, melihat Hyuna yang hanya mengenakan kaos tipis tanpa bra pada atasan, dan juga celana dalam untuk menutupi bagian paling sensitifnya.

Hyuna duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengannya.

Lalu mereka saling menatap saat Youngra meletakkan botol susu itu di meja. Hyuna duduk agak canggung gara-gara segala pemikiran di otaknya, sedangkan Youngra hanya duduk santai sambil bersandar pada punggung kursi.

"Youngra," Hyuna memulai pembicaraan. "boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Youngra mengedikkan dagunya mempersilahkan.

"Mengapa kau… mau melakukan seks denganku?"

Dan yang Hyuna dapatkan adalah kekehan kecil dari lawan bicaranya. Hyuna sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa menanyakan hal itu. Tapi Hyuna yakin bukan itu maksud dari kalimatnya.

"Jawablah." Hyuna berkata pelan, meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan bodoh."

Tapi kalimat itu sudah memperjelas semuanya.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

"Luhan!"

Yang merasa dipanggil melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Jongin berjalan ke arahnya. Luhan berhenti dan berbalik, lalu menunggu Jongin hingga sampai di depannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kantin." Luhan menjawab sekenanya.

"Sendiri?"

Luhan memutar kedua bolamatanya mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu. "Tidak. Aku pergi dengan seluruh siswa."

Jongin terkekeh sambil menyadari kebodohannya. Dia mengusap tengkuknya dan bermaksud menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Kau akan… menonton pertandingan, bukan?"

Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin boleh jika aku meminta semangat darimu."

"Semangat bagaimana?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Jongin tidak bermaksud kasar, tapi dia segera memenjarakan tubuh Luhan ke dinding dan kemudian mencium bibirnya. Sungguh, dia memimpikan ini sejak dahulu. Walau pada kenyataannya ciuman ini tidak disetujui oleh salah satu pihak, tapi setidaknya keinginan Jongin tercapai.

Dan Luhan mendorong tubuhnya kasar hingga ciuman itu terlepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentaknya sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

Tapi Jongin tidak menjawab.

"Kau ini brengsek atau apa?!"

Mata Luhan bergerak panik sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Jongin disana. Walau dikatakan seperti itu, mungkin dengan seperti ini Luhan bisa mengerti bahwa ia serius.

Namun ketika ia berbalik, tanpa sengaja pandangannya menemukan Sehun yang berlalu setelah menatapnya.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua kurang duapuluh menit tapi Amber sama sekali belum menemukan Hyuna disana. Dia tengah duduk di sisi lapangan bersama anggota timnya; Jungkook, Jongin, Chanyeol, Junhong dan beberapa pemain cadangan yang sudah mengenakan seragam basket sekolah itu.

Sampai akhirnya ketika waktu berjalan menuju sepuluh menit berikutnya, Amber menemukan Hyuna datang tanpa menggunakan seragam—_well_, beberapa murid dari Whimoon High School pun mengenakan pakaian bebas. Tetapi dia datang bersama orang itu; Youngra, yang merangkulnya seolah mereka akrab.

Mereka menghampiri Amber dan yang lainnya.

"Kau terlambat." kata Amber agak ketus sambil berdiri.

Tapi Hyuna membalasnya dengan kekehan. "Jam dua saja belum."

Youngra melepaskan rangkulannya dari Hyuna dan menghampiri Jungkook. Hyuna melihat dia bertanya sesuatu yang tidak Hyuna dengar lalu mengacak rambutnya.

_Mereka terlihat akrab sekali_, batinnya.

Lalu Hyuna tersadar saat Amber menariknya mendekat dan kemudian berbisik. "Dia tidak pulang?"

Hyuna mengangguk ragu.

"Mengapa kau bisa dekat dengannya?"

"A-aku…"

"Apa dia melakukan hal buruk padamu?"

Sontak Hyuna mendorong Amber menjauh. "_Aish_! Apa _sih_?!"

Jujur saja, Amber belum pernah melihat Hyuna seperti itu. Dan jeritan Hyuna sebelumnya berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang. Termasuk Youngra yang tengah mengusapi rambut Jungkook.

Kemudian terdengar suara peluit dari arah tengah lapangan. Wasit satu dan dua sudah berdiri disana, memanggil kedua tim untuk masuk ke dalam lapangan. Jongin, Chanyeol dan Junhong berdiri, mengajak Amber untuk pergi. Sedangkan Youngra sedang bicara lagi dengan Jungkook sambil menangkup pipinya. Hyuna dapat melihat Jungkook mengangguk dan setelah itu berdiri untuk menyusul yang lainnya ke lapangan.

Hyuna tetap diam di tempat saat Youngra kini berdiri di sampingnya.

Sebenarnya ada rasa penasaran, tapi Hyuna tidak punya nyali untuk bertanya pada Youngra perihal Jungkook tadi.

Dari sebrang lapangan, siswa-siswi dan pendukung lainnya Whimoon High School sudah mulai bersorak. Dan dari kubu mereka pun tidak mau kalah. Sorakan demi sorakan mulai menghiasi pembukaan. Terkecuali untuk Youngra yang hanya memperhatikan ke depan, sedangkan Hyuna yang mencuri pandangan pada apa yang Youngra perhatikan.

Setelah memimpin pemanasan, sang wasit menjelaskan peraturan yang Hyuna yakin sudah sangat mereka hapal diluar kepala. Tapi Hyuna mengerti itu hanya pembukaan. Dan setelah bersalaman satu sama lain, mereka pun mulai berpencar pada posisinya.

Hyuna mendapati perubahan mimik wajah Youngra melihat Jungkook berada di tengah, berhadapan dengan seorang siswa dari Whimoon, menunggu bola dilambungkan ke langit. Ada yang aneh dari tatapannya.

Lalu saat peluit dibunyikan dan bola dilemparkan, sorak riuh mulai terdengar di area _outdoor _itu. Semuanya mulai menyemangati. Ada yang meneriakkan nama sekolah, ada pula yang meneriakkan nama pemainnya.

Hyuna berusaha fokus pada pertandingan dan tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hei! Kau membolos."

Agak terkejut, Hyuna menoleh dan kemudian tertawa kecil. "Kali-kali. Aku hanya mencoba."

Luhan tersenyum dan kemudian menatap ke arah lapangan kembali, walau agak bingung melihat Hyuna berdiri di samping Youngra.

Lalu peluit dibunyikan oleh wasit satu. Ada yang melakukan pelanggaran.

Itu karena Jungkook mendorong lawan mainnya, siswa yang tadi mengawali pertandingan dengannya. Wasit memberitahu bahwa Jungkook melakukan _pushing_. Sang _scorer_ mencatatnya dan Jongin tampak memperingati Jungkook dengan wajah kesal. Tapi Jungkook tampak tidak memedulikannya.

Permainan dimulai kembali saat peluit dibunyikan. Bola dikuasai oleh tim lawan, hal itu membuat sorakan dari sebrang terdengar semakin riuh. Tapi Amber berhasil merebut bola dan melakukan teknik _pivot_ saat lawan berusaha merebut bolanya. Lalu Amber melemparkannya ke arah Junhong yang berhasil menerimanya dengan baik. Junhong membawa bola pada ring lawan yang dekat dengannya lalu melakukan teknik _lay up_ dan berhasil mencetak angka.

Tepuk tangan dan sorakan riuh terdengar mendominasi dari kubu Seoul High School.

Saat permainan mulai kembali, bola berhasil dikuasai Chanyeol. Tapi lawan berhasil merebut dan mencetak angka dengan cepat. Sorakan berpindah pada kubu lawan. Dan kini ketika bola berada di tangan Jongin, dia berusaha mengoper bolanya pada Junhong, namun Jungkook menendang kaki sang lawan.

Wasit kembali membunyikan peluit dan menyatakan pelanggaran _unsportsmanlike foul_. Jongin yang geram segera menghampiri Jungkook.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Lawannya—bernomor punggung 16, orang yang sama yang di dorong Jungkook awal tadi—terpaksa diganti karena Jungkook menendangnya pada tulang kering dan membuatnya kesakitan. Dan Chanyeol meminta Jungkook untuk diganti dengan Taehyung.

Jungkook melenggang pergi begitu saja saat Jongin merasa belum selesai bicara. Dan Taehyung turun ke permainan.

Permainan dimulai kembali. Hyuna berusaha fokus, tapi ia penasaran dengan Jungkook saat Youngra menghampirinya yang duduk di kursi bersama pemain cadangan lain—walaupun jaraknya terlihat cukup jauh.

Tapi Hyuna berpikir dua kali. Dia tidak mungkin datang kesana dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jadi Hyuna hanya mencui pandang saat Youngra terlihat bicara serius dengannya sambil menangkup pipinya.

Dan pertandingan berlangsung cukup sportif sampai dua kuarter selesai. Itu artinya mereka telah melewati satu babak. Dan skor untuk sementara Seoul High School memimpin empat nomor lebih tinggi.

Saat istirahat, Hyuna menghampiri Amber yang duduk di sisi lapangan bersama yang lainnya dan memberikannya sebotol air.

"Sialan Jungkook itu." umpat Jongin.

Junhong tidak berkomentar selain merebahkan dirinya di lapangan itu dan mencoba mengimbangi laju napasnya. Sementara Chanyeol meminum air yang ditawarkan oleh Taehyung.

Luhan menghampiri mereka dan memberikan sebotol air. Jongin berterimakasih tapi tidak melupakan kekesalannya pada Jungkook.

"Dimana dia?"

Hyuna menjawab. "Masih bersama Youngra." Ia menatap Jongin. "Jungkook kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Dia itu orang_ stress_ yang suka mencari masalah, tidak di sekolah ini, tidak dengan orang lain."

Hyuna memilih untuk tidak menanggapi karena takut salah bicara. Lalu Taehyun berdiri dan memisahkan diri dari mereka. Dia berjalan menghampiri Jungkook dan Youngra lalu mengatakan sesuatu.

Kemudian seorang gadis dengan seragam yang berbeda dari dua sekolah itu mendekat, menghampiri Amber lalu menyeka keringatnya dari belakang.

"Permainanmu hebat."

Dia Krystal. Hyuna sedikit panas melihatnya apalgi ketika Amber terlihat begitu senang karena kehadirannya.

"Aku tidak melihatmu sepanjang permainan."

"Aku di tengah kerumunan anak Whimoon."

Tapi Hyuna mencoba tidak peduli. Ia mencoba mengobrol dengan Jongin ataupun Chanyeol sambil beristirahat menunggu babak kedua di mulai.

Dan beberapa menit setelahnya, wasit meminta pemain kembali ke lapangan. Mereka semua turun kembali. Tidak dengan Taehyung yang kembali digantikan oleh Jungkook.

Pemain dari Whimoon turun kembali. Ada seorang yang diganti, tapi dia bukan si pemain bernomor 16, karena dia kembali turun ke permainan.

Jongin dan yang lain berharap Jungkook tidak membuat masalah lagi.

Kemudian peluit dibunyikan dan babak kedua dimulai.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Hyuna terpaksa meninggalkan pertandingan sebentar karena ingin buang air kecil. Dia masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahnya dan segera menuju toilet perempuan. Melihat satu bilik terisi, Hyuna tidak peduli dan masuk ke bilik lainnya kemudian mengeluarkan semuanya.

Setelah itu dia bisa bernapas lega. Hyuna membuka pintu bilik dan keluar, mendapati Krystal berdiri di depan jajaran wastafel dan menyapanya dari bayangan cermin.

"Kukira siapa." kata Hyuna terkekeh. "Kau bisa tahu toilet disini?"

Krystal tersenyum manis. "Aku bertanya pada beberapa siswa, dan mereka memandangku aneh karena aku satu-satunya siswi Cheonan yang menonton kemari." Lalu tertawa kecil.

Hyuna membalas tawanya agak canggung sambil mencuci tangannya dari air yang mengalir.

"Kau suka melihat Amber latihan?"

"Eh?" Hyuna meliriknya. "Tidak. _Ah_, tidak terlalu sering sebenarnya. Kenapa?"

"Permainannya bagus. Kalau saja kami satu sekolah."

Hyuna tidak menjawab.

Lalu Krystal menatapnya. "_Um_… boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? Hyuna?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk mempersilahkan.

"Kau menyukai… Amber ya?"

**Deg!**

Hyuna tidak pernah berpikir akan ditanya seperti itu.

"A-apa?"

Krystal mematikan keran dan menatapnya. "Kau mendengarku."

"A-aku tidak…" Hyuna tersenyum geitr. "Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali, Krystal."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hyuna jika kau jujur." Krystal tersenyum tulus. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu."

Tapi Hyuna tidak ingin perasaannya diketahui. Walau Hyuna yakin dia tidak mencintai hati Amber, hanya ingin memilikinya, tapi ia sangat tidak mau ada yang mengetahuinya. Apalagi Krystal.

"Tidak, Krystal." Hyuna menelan ludahnya. "Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat."

"Tapi… waktu itu aku melihat caramu memand—"

"Aku tidak mencintainya, Krystal!"

Krystal agak tersentak. "_Um_.. menurutku—"

"Lagipula aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Siapa?"

Tepat saat itu pintu terbuka dan Youngra masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Dia!" Hyuna segera menunjuk Youngra tanpa berpikir panjang. "Dia kekasihku."

Youngra menatap keduanya tidak mengerti. Lalu Hyuna mendekat dan memeluk lengannya.

"Ya, 'kan, Youngra Sayang?"

"_Hm_?" Youngra meliriknya.

"Kau… kekasihku 'kan?" Tanya Hyuna hati-hati.

"Oh? Kau hanya boneka seks-ku."

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

Ini lebih menyakitkan. Ini sangat menyakitkan.

Hyuna tidak berpikir bagaimana saat air mata itu berjatuhan cuku deras. Yang pasti dia segera berlari keluar dari toilet sambil menangis.

Meninggalkan Krystal yang menatap Youngra secara tidak suka.

"Setidaknya jaga bicaramu."

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Permainan berakhir dengan skor 78-73 dengan Whimoon High School sebagai pemenangnya.

Sorak riuh memenuhi kubu sebrang, dimana di kubu Seoul High School mereka saling menyemangati satu sama lain bahwa sekolah mereka mungkin harus menunggu tahun depan untuk lolos tahapan pertama. Tapi Jongin tetap menyalahkan keadaan karena Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook terkesan tidak peduli pada Jongin, namun lebih terlihat memikirkan sesuatu tentang lawannya. Si nomor punggung 16.

Krystal memberikan semuanya semangat untuk tidak menyerah, apalagi untuk kekasihnya. Amber membalas pelukan saat Krystal menariknya.

"Kau melihat Hyuna?" Krystal bertanya.

"Tidak. Kau tahu aku dalam pertandingan."

Lalu Krystal mengarahkan pandangannya dan mendapati Youngra menghampiri Jungkook yang memisahkan diri.

"Gadis itu membuat Hyuna menangis."

Amber mengarahkan pandangan pada orang yang Krystal maksud.

"Youngra?"

Krystal mengangguk.

"Sialan! Sudah kuduga. Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Sebelum Krystal menjawab, tempat dimana Jungkook dan Youngra berdiri mendadak ramai saat si nomor punggung 16 menghampiri mereka dengan grupnya yang lain—bukan mereka yang bermain basket, beberapa adalah pemain cadangan. Terlihat ada adu mulut sebelum Jungkook menendang dia tepat di perutnya.

Youngra berusaha menjauhkan Jungkook tapi salah seorang dari mereka memukulnya. Youngra tersungkur dan kemudian beberapa siswa dari Seoul High School menghampiri bermaksud melerai.

Sampai akhirnya wasit yang selaku guru olahraga menghampiri dan melerai.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Junhong memilih pulang lebih awal selagi masih sore. Setelah berpamitan, ia segera berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya yang cukup jauh dari sekolah. Mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu dua jam untuk sampai ke kediamannya.

Dan benar saja, perkiraannya kini sudah setengah enam sore melihat dari warna langit. Dia sampai di daerah rumah Minki, yang tidak jauh dari tempat dia tinggal. Karena Junhong melihat teman sekelasnya itu disana; di bangku dekat halte.

Dia tidak bermaksud menghampirinya, dan juga tidak bermaksud menayapa. Namun entah mengapa akhirnya ia lakukan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Minki mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Junhong di hadapannya. "Junhong?"

"Hei, kau tidak menonton pertandinganku." Junhong terkekeh, memulai percakapan. "Kau sedang menunggu seseorang disini?"

Minki menjawabnya dengan gelengan pelan.

"Lalu ada apa?"

"Hanya mencari angin." Minki memejamkan matanya saat angin menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut. "Dan mencari ketenangan."

Junhong menangkap maksudnya dan kemudian mengangguk. Ia mengerti bahwa Minki sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Jadi Junhong pamit untuk pergi.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

Hyuna berjalan dengan tidak bersemangat meninggalkan sekolah. Ia berhasil menghindari Amber dan Krystal. Setidaknya ia tidak akan diberikan pertanyaan bertubi jika saja Krystal memiliki _mulut ember_ untuk mengatakannya pada Amber.

Tapi di perjalanan yang belum terlalu jauh, saat berbelok dia melihat Youngra berjalan di depannya. Jantung Hyuna berdegup cepat, ia yakin karena takut setelah kejadian tadi. Tapi langkah Youngra terhenti dan dia berbalik hingga menemukan Hyuna yang terdiam memperhatikannya.

Gadis berambut panjang itu melanjutkan langkahnya dengan hati-hati, berusaha bersikap biasa, tapi ia melihat sedikit lebam di pipi Youngra.

"A-apa… yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya perlahan.

Youngra menjauhkan wajahnya saat Hyuna akan menyentuhnya.

Hyuna menunduk dan terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Maafkan aku… untuk yang tadi."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku tidak… bermaksud mengatakan itu. Maaf jika kau tidak suka. Aku hanya… hanya…" dan Hyuna tidak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Tetapi Youngra melangkah meninggalkannya.

Hyuna mengigit bibirnya keras dalam posisi masih menunduk. "Aku hanya ingin dapat perhatianmu! Hanya itu!" jeritnya. "Aku tidak peduli kau hanya menganggapku sebagai objek pemuas nafsu atau sebagainya. Tapi aku… aku hanya… ingin perhatianmu."

Dan langkah Youngra terhenti kembali.

Hyuna tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya; mungkin makian atau tamparan. Tapi ternyata sebuah ciuman lembut di dahinya.

**.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.**

**HOLLAAAAAAA**

**Nah, yang mulai ngeship YoungNa mana? XD wakkaka *ditimpukAmber* Hyuna-nya sudah tidak polos lagi kalau sama saya mwahahaha**

**Ini untuk yang bertanya, kan di awal udah diberi tahu kalau Han Youngra itu OC alias Original Character, dan itu adalah saya. Jenis kelaminnya perempuan ._.**

**Seolhyun itu cewe, keliatan dari gerak-gerik, nama dan cara manggil dia ke Kai -_- dia dari girlband AOA**

**Dan untuk Minhee dan Nari sebenarnya tidak usah terlalu dipusingkan, tapi kalau penasaran sebenarnya sudah menonjol sekali dari nama dan penggambarannya kalau mereka itu perempuan. Minhee itu dari girlband Stellar, kalau Nari dari Wassup :3**

**Dan maaf untuk mengklarifikasi, Seolhyun itu ga nyebarin video, dia cuma merekam untuk mengancam Minki a.k.a Ren. Tapi video-nya udah bocor duluan, dan bukan sama dia dibocorinnya, makannya dia ngerasa bersalah**

**Begitu tuuuuh ._.**

**Btw, ini pindah ke rated M soalnya banyak adegan dewasa walau ga explicit dan juga bahasanya ada yang kasar**

**Okay terima kasih untuk readers yang masih menyempatkan waktunya sedikit untuk mereview, itu memberikan beribu semangat untuk saya**

**Terima kasih dan salam cinta :3**

**Yuri Masochist**


	18. Chapter 7: Ren Choi: Careless

**Chapter 7: Minki Ren Choi ****"Careless"**

.

_Rasanya menyakitkan. Membayangkannya bahkan mengerikan._

_Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk menghadapi diriku. Semuanya terasa mengalir begitu saja tapi tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. _

_Semua orang menganggapku sakit. Mungkin kata itu benar menggambarkan diriku yang sekarang. Aku memang sakit. Aku mengakui bahwa aku menyukai seks, tapi kumohon, aku sendiri ingin lepas. _

_Aku tidak ingin dianggap rendah._

_Aku tidak ingin pandangan menjijikan dari orang yang sebelumnya adalah teman dijatuhkan padaku._

Minki memperhatikan air dalam gelas yang berada di hadapannya. Memandanginya dengan penuh pikiran tentang banyak hal. Dia hanya duduk di kursi depan meja makan seolah berbicara dengan cairan bening itu.

Lalu sebuah rangkulan terasa di bahunya. Minki tidak bereaksi sampai orang itu menciumi lehernya.

"Ayo Minki, kembali ke kamar."

_Tapi aku harus bagaimana?_

.

.

**TEENAGE**

**Love, Lies and Lust**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"There's nothing you can do"

**Generation 2**

**Choi Ren Minki **"Careless"

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari sabtu yang cukup cerah.

Seperti biasanya, Junhong selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk berkunjung ke rumah Jonghyun. Mereka menyukai saling berinteraksi dan bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka sekarang. Apalagi Junhong tahu, _home schooling_ yang dijalani Jonghyun juga libur pada hari sabtu.

Sesampainya di sana, Jonghyun menyambutnya seperti biasa. Dan kini mereka tengah berada di ruang tengah, mengobrol ditemani dengan beberapa camilan; keripik kentang rasa keju, _chocolate cookies _dan cola.

"Kau tidak menonton pertandinganku kemarin."

Jonghyun terkekeh meminta maaf sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "Maaf sekali. Kemarin aku tidak bisa keluar rumah. Lagipula kau tahu, akan aneh rasanya jika aku datang ke sekolah."

Junhong merasa kalimatnya tadi agak menyinggung. "Sekolah kita kalah dari Whimoon." Jadi dia berusaha mengalihkannya sedikit.

"Benarkah?" Jonghyun menyesap cola-nya sedikit. "Sayang sekali. Tapi memang Whimoon punya tim basket yang hebat. Mereka menang tiga tahun berturut-turut dalam turnamen."

"Dan kita bermimpi untuk menghentikan rekor mereka. Tapi sayangnya tidak bisa. Mereka berhasil lolos ke semi final dan aku yakin akan keluar lagi sebagai juara."

"Tapi permainan basketmu juga hebat!"

Junhong terkekeh sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa di belakangnya. "Itu alasan mengapa mereka menempatkanku sebagai pemain inti." Lalu meniup poninya.

Candaan itu membuat Jonghyun tertawa. "Kalau aku ada di tim basket, sepertinya aku akan ditempatkan sebagai orang yang membereskan bola."

"Tidak," Junhong tertawa kecil. "kau akan ditempatkan sebagai maskot, yang memakai kostum beruang."

"Itu jahat sekali Junhong."

Tawa Junhong terdengar begitu puas. "Itu masih lebih baik. Daripada aku mengatakan bahwa kau akan ditolak mentah-mentah disana?"

"Hei!" Jonghyun berlagak marah. "Aku sudah pernah memasukkan bola ke dalam ring!"

"Berapa kali?" Junhong menggodanya.

"_Um_, kurasa tidak lebih dari lima."

Junhong tertawa semakin keras. "Aku bahkan sudah ratusan kali lipat dari itu~."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jodohku memang bukan basket."

"Okay! Kutolak keinginanmu untuk belajar basket~."

Jonghyun berjengit. "Apa salahnya dengan belajar?"

Junhong hanya mengangkat bahu sambil mengambil dua keping keripik lalu memakannya. "_Oh_, ya, kau dengan Minki apa kabar?"

**Deg!**

Junhong melihat Jonghyun agak tersentak mendengarnya. Junhong menelan ludahnya perlahan, takut kalimatnya salah.

"Kami putus saat hari Rabu."

"_E_-_eh_?" Junhong mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa?"

"Jantungku rasanya ingin kubuang saja, agar aku tidak merasakan sakitnya." Jonghyun tersenyum kecut.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia bilang dia melihat kita saat ke rumahnya—saat ia sedang bersama _orang lain_."

Bibir Junhong mengatup mendengarnya.

"Hubungan kalian sebenarnya bisa dipertahankan."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Jonghyun tersenyum perih sambil menyesap cola-nya kembali. "Aku memang bukan orang yang tepat untuk Minki."

"Kau salah. Justru Minki membutuhkan orang sepertimu."

Jonghyun terdiam dan menatap Junhong.

"Minki seperti itu pasti karena sebuah alasan. Dan dia membutuhkan orang sepertimu. Orang yang bisa mengerti dia. Orang yang mencintainya bukan hanya karena tubuh dan wajahnya."

"Aku bisa apa, Junhong?" suara itu terdengar seperti sebuah cicitan putus asa.

Junhong menjilat bibir bawahnya karena kehilangan kata-kata untuk meyakinkan Jonghyun. "_Um_… boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Jonghyun mengangguk sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Apa kalian pernah… melakukan 'itu'?"

Jawabannya adalah sebuah gelengan.

"Kenapa tidak kau… _um_, maaf sebelumnya, berikan apa yang dia mau?"

"Aku tidak mau dia menganggapku hanya menginginkan tubuhnya."

"Itu persepsimu bukan?" tanya Junhong dengan nada meyakinkan. "Tapi selama ini kau menunjukkan bahwa kau mencintainya. Kurasa itu sudah cukup membuat Minki percaya."

"Kau lupa akan posisi kami sekarang," Jonghyun menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lutut dan dadanya. "Kami sudah putus."

Kalimat itu membuat Junhong kalah telak.

.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.

Minki bahkan menendang-nendang pintu kamar mandi saat ia merasakan sakit itu lagi. Ini sudah dirasakannya sejak seminggu yang lalu, tapi ia coba menahannya. Namun entah mengapa sakitnya terasa sangat menyiksa.

Apa ini karena ia melakukan seks hampir setiap hari?

Pertanyaan konyol menurutnya. Minki yakin dia tidak pernah mengalami kendala selama ini. Minki menyukai seks dan rasa sakit sekecil ini tidak akan membuatnya berhenti. Mungkin hanya sekedar lecet saja.

Lalu ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Minki berusaha menahan sakit itu saat ia menghampiri pintu utama dan membukanya.

Dan mendapati _teman _ibunya datang berkunjung.

"Boa ada?"

Minki diam sambil mengangkat satu alis.

"Ada apa Minki?"

"_Umma_ sedang ke Pulau Jeju. Jihoon-_ahjussi _tidak tahu?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Jihoon itu menggeleng. "Kukira dia akan pergi minggu depan." Ia bergumam.

"Tapi temannya yang punya kapal feri itu mengajaknya kemarin-kemarin."

"Siapa?"

Minki mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku tidak mengurusinya." Lalu berniat menutup pintu, namun ditahan oleh Jihoon.

"Minki sedang sendiri?"

Minki menatapnya dengan dingin.

"_Ahjussi_ hanya berpikir saja, mungkin kita perlu mengakrabkan diri."

"Untuk apa?"

Jihoon mengusap tengkuknya. "Kurasa aku dan Boa akan menjalani hubungan yang serius, jadi—"

"Kalian akan menikah?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"_Oh_." Minki menatapnya datar lalu membuka pintu lebar.

Lelaki itu tersenyum sambil melangkah masuk. "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan calon anakku."

"Tapi orangtuaku belum bercerai. _Tidak bercerai_."

"Itu tidak masalah." Jihoon berjalan santai menuju ruang tengah seolah ini adalah rumahnya. Lalu mendudukkan diri di salah satu sofa. "Aku yakin hubungan mereka tidak akan bertahan sampai mati."

_Well_, Minki tidak terlalu peduli.

"Mau minum sesuatu?"

"Tidak." Jihoon tersenyum sambil menepuk area kosong di sampingnya. "Duduklah di sampingku."

Minki menuruti ucapan lelaki itu.

"Apa yang Minki sukai?" ia memulai pembicaraan.

Tapi jawaban Minki tidak pernah memuaskannya. "Tidak ada."

"Satu pun?"

Minki tidak menjawabnya.

"_Ahjussi_ akan membahagiakan Minki dengan Boa."

"Kau berpikir begitu?" Minki menatapnya sinis.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa ayahmu lakukan?"

"Dia bisa memuaskanku." Minki membawa itu sebagai sebuah lelucon.

Tapi Jihoon menanggapinya dengan serius. "Benarkah?"

"_Hm_. Dia menyukai saat aku menjerit."

_Hell_! Dia berbohong. Bertemu dengan ayahnya saja bisa terhitung tiga bulan sekali.

"Seperti apa?"

"'_Daddy_, _fuck me hard_!'"

Jihoon terkikik.

"Ada yang lucu dengan itu?" Minki mengangkat alisnya.

"Tentu saja." Tanpa disangka, Jihoon menarik pinggang Minki dan mendudukkannya di pangkuan, membelakanginya. "_Ahjussi _juga bisa membuatmu menjerit seperti itu."

Minki memutar kedua bolamatanya.

"Minki mau mencobanya?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengelus milik Minki dari luar.

"_Ahjussi_ tidak berpikir tentang ibuku?"

"Aku yakin dia tidak keberatan selama kau tidak bilang."

Lelaki itu kasar. Minki tahu itu. Ketika dia melucuti celana Minki dengan cepat dan menurunkan seleting miliknya, mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang Minki yakin lebih besar daripada milik teman-teman di sekolahnya.

Minki menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Jihoon memasukkan miliknya dengan kasar ke dalam rektumnya.

"Jangan tahan suaramu, Minki…"

"_Akh_…"

Jihoon meremas pantat Minki dan mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya di dalam. Minki menumpu tangannya pada lutut Jihoon dan menengadahkan kepala.

"_Angh_~ _a_-_ahjussi_…"

"Lebih keras!" Jihoon menghentakkan pinggulnya kasar. "Aku ingin dengar itu lebih keras."

Minki mengikuti saja apa yang ia inginkan, selama ia mendapatkan timbal balik. "_Ahh_, _ah_~ _ahjussi_… _fuck me hard_… _yes anh_~"

"Katakan _ugh_… apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin, _ah_~ penis besarmu menghujam rektumku… lebih cepat~" Minki tahu bagaimana caranya menaikkan gairah orang-orang.

Disanalah Minki berpikir, tidak ada alasan untuk berhenti. Tidak meminta pun, ia _diberikan_.

.'. .'. .'. .'. .'.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Seolhyun mengangguk agak ragu. Tapi Jongin mencoba untuk meyakinkan, ia memegang bahu adiknya dan menatapnya lekat.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Takut…" gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa yang kukatakan tadi malam?"

"_Perasaan bersalah akan menghantuimu seumur hidup jika kau tidak jujur_."

Jongin tersenyum. "Maka, apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang?"

Seolhyun menunduk dan terdiam. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bahkan gigitan di bibirnya terasa menguat.

"Seolhyun?"

"Aku rasa… aku tidak sanggup, _Oppa_."

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini?"

Seolhyun menggeleng.

"Hei, dengar." Jongin menarik dagu adiknya dan menatapnya lekat. "Aku yakin Jonghyun tidak akan membenci karena kau jujur. Dia akan menghargai keberanianmu. Kau harus datang padanya. Meminta maaf. Dan juga menyatakan perasaanmu padanya."

"T-Tapi—"

"Kau akan bertahan menjadi pecundang seumur hidup?"

Seolhyun tahu ucapan kakaknya benar. Tapi tetap saja rasa takut itu menyelubungi hatinya. Ia tidak sanggup untuk ditolak.

"Setidaknya meminta maaf. _Oppa_ hanya inginkan itu. _Oppa_ hanya ingin memiliki adik yang berani mengakui kesalahannya."

Ucapan itu benar-benar menohok ego-nya. Dengan ragu, Seolhyun mengangguk dan membuat Jongin menepuk kepalanya.

"Sekarang pergilah padanya. _Oppa_ doakan yang terbaik."

Seolhyun hanya mengangguk lagi.

Kemudian Jongin memintanya untuk segera menaiki taksi yang sudah menunggu di depan rumahnya.

Sebelum benar-benar naik, Seolhyun berbalik dan menghampiri Jongin untuk mencium pipinya. "Kudoakan Oppa juga berhasil."

Jongin tersenyum, memperhatikan adiknya pergi untuk menebus kesalahannya dengan taksi itu.

Lalu ia menghampiri motornya dan memakai helm, kemudian menaiki dan melajukannya menuju rumah Luhan.

Ia berharap kali ini akan berhasil. Jongin berpikir dengan datang ke rumahnya lalu menembaknya, berkata dengan _sangat jujur_ akan membuatnya luluh. Tapi Jongin menghentikan laju motornya di tengah perjalanan, tepat di daerah perbelanjaan. Disana ia melihat Luhan berjalan sendiri.

Jongin menepikan motor tak jauh depan Luhan.

"Jongin?"

"Hei." Jongin membuka helmya. "Sedang sendiri?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Mau ke rumahmu. Kebetulan sekali."

"Untuk?"

Jongin memeluk helmnya lalu menatap Luhan. "Menembakmu." jawabnya _to_-_the_-_point_.

Luhan terkekeh agak bingung. "Kepalamu habis terbentur?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah sering mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau melihatku."

"T-tapi Jongin…" Luhan terkekeh canggung kemudian sambil melirik sekitar. "Kau gila?"

"Tidak."

"Kau itu aneh." Luhan mendesah pelan. "Setidaknya cari cara lain untuk menyatakan perasaan. Kau melakukannya dengan sekali tembak."

"Tidak, aku melakukannya setiap hari."

Luhan memutar kedua bolamatanya. "Seperti sebuah lelucon."

"Aku serius setiap hari. Tapi kau tetap tidak melihatku."

"Kau tahu aku hanya menyukai Sehun?"

"Sekarang saatnya kau melihat orang yang menyukaimu."

Luhan terdiam sambil mengeraskan rahang, tidak bisa membalas ucapan Jongin.

"Aku mohon. Aku tidak mau melihatmu bersedih hanya karena Sehun tidak membalas perasaanmu."

"Diam Jongin!" kalimat itu menaikkan emosi Luhan. "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Sehun? Aku ini _dicintai_ oleh banyak orang!"

"Tapi Sehun tidak."

"Kau sengaja membuatku marah?"

"Tidak." Jongin menatapnya lekat. "Aku berusaha membuatmu sadar."

"_Agh_!" Luhan menggeram. "Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin!"

"Lu…"

"Berhentilah! Berhentilah untuk selamanya!" bentaknya. Kemudian dia berjalan melewati motor Jongin, menjauhinya.

Jongin tidak berniat untuk mengejar.

_Aku tidak menyerah… hanya saja…_

Dan memperhatikan saat punggung Luhan terlihat semakin menjauh.

'. .'. .'. .'. .'.

Ketika suara bel terdengar, obrolan Junhong dan Jonghyun terputus seketika. Jonghyun agak kebingungan karena ada yang berkunjung. Pasalnya setelah _pengeluarannya_ dari sekolah, yang datang ke rumahnya hanya Junhong dan Minki. Tapi ia rasa Minki tidak mungkin.

Jonghyun meminta Junhong untuk menunggu, menikmati film yang tengah mereka tonton bersama untuk melihat siapa yang bertemu.

Junhong hanya mempersilahkannya.

Lalu Jonghyun beranjak dari duduknya menuju pintu utama. Berharap itu adalah Minki, _setidaknya_. Tapi ia menemukan seorang gadis yang pernah ia lihat beberapa hari lalu, dan ia perkirakan sebagai pengirim tiga boneka dengan permintaan maaf.

Dia menunduk. Jonghyun agak canggung untuk memulai percakapan.

"Hei."

Tubuh Seolhyun—gadis itu—agak tersentak, mendengar suaranya dari jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Kau… _um_…"

"Kau tidak mungkin mengenalku di sekolah." Seolhyun masih menunduk saat mengatakannya.

Jonghyun menjilat bibir bawahnya. Ternyata mereka satu sekolah. Ini mungkin karena Jonghyun jarang keluar kelas, maka ia tidak terlalu mengenal orang-orang selain teman sekelasnya. Jonghyun mengusap tengkuknya, sedikit bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Mau masuk ke dalam?"

Seolhyun segera menggeleng cepat.

"_A_-_ah_," Jonghyun tersudut kembali, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. "Baiklah. Maaf karena—_ah_, ya, namamu…?"

"Seolhyun…"

"Aku Jonghyun."Jonghyun mengulurkan tangannya. "Mari berteman."

Ajakan berteman itu terasa menyakitkan bagi pendengaran Seolhyun. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap Jonghyun dengan hati-hati. Disana Jonghyun menyadari bahwa matanya berkaca-kaca.

"H-hei… kau kenapa?"

"Aku datang… untuk meminta maaf." Seolhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu keras. "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jonghyun lembut. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku minta maaf… aku…" kali ini airmata itu lolos dari pertahanannya.

Jonghyun tidak tega melihatnya. Dia tidak tega melihat siapapun menangis di hadapannya. Tapi ia sendiri kebingungan untuk melakukan apa.

Jonghyun memberanikan diri untuk mengusap bahunya. "Kau tidak apa? Maaf… tapi aku tidak mengerti…"

Tangis itu terdengar terisak—mungkin karena Seolhyun menahannya sekuat yang ia bisa, walaupun itu gagal. "Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana…" Seolhyun menahan mulutnya dan menangis semakin menjadi.

Sungguh, Jonghyun bingung setengah mati. Dia tidak tahu cara untuk menenangkannya.

"Hei, hei, kau bisa pelan-pelan… katakan saja perlahan…"

Seolhyun masih terisak.

Jonghyun melirik ke belakang, ke dalam rumah, tapi sepertinya Junhong tidak mendengar tentang ini.

"Aku… aku _hiks_… a-aku yang merekam video M-Minki dengan Yunho-seonsaengnim… _huks_…"

Pandangan Jonghyun kembali pada Seolhyun dengan perlahan. Dia menyipitkan matanya, mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya bahwa itu tidak bermasalah.

"M-maafkan aku… _huks_… tapi aku bersumpah bukan aku yang menyebarkannya…"

Jonghyun membisu, lidahnya terasa kelu.

"M-maaf… _hiks_…" Seolhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan saat tangisnya mengeras.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Jonghyun seakan berbisik.

"U-untuk mengancam Minki… karena aku menyukaimu…"

Pengakuan itu cukup membuat Jonghyun terkejut. Jonghyun tahu ia tidak bisa membencinya. Sekalinya Seolhyun adalah si penyebar video, Jonghyun tidak akan pernah membencinya. Karena sejujurnya Jonghyun bukan tipe pendendam. Ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah sudah ia anggap sebagai pengorbanannya. Bukan karena siapapun.

"Jangan menangis…"

Seolhyun tampak sesenggukkan.

Dan Jonghyun ingat akan sesuatu. Di hari ketika ia memergoki Minki dan gurunya di _rooftop_, ada seorang siswi yang menabraknya dari arah sana. Dan ia adalah Seolhyun.

"Sudahlah…"

Seolhyun menggeleng. "Maafkan aku… _hiks_… tolong jangan benci aku…"

Jonghyun memperhatikan gadis yang masih menutupi tangis dari balik tangannya.

"Tolong jangan benci aku… _hiks_…"

"Aku tidak akan atau pernah membencimu. Tolong berhenti menangis…"

Seolhyun menggeleng lagi tapi pergerakkan itu terhenti saat Jonghyun tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya.

Di saat yang sama, ketika Jonghyun mengusapi punggung Seolhyun berusaha untuk menenangkannya, matanya menangkap sosok Minki yang berjarak beberapa meter di hadapannya.

Semuanya terasa berat. Jonghyun diam memperhatikan Minki yang memutar langkahnya menjauh.

'. .'. .'. .'. .'.

Di ruang tengah rumah Hyuna, ia bersama Youngra tengah menonton sebuah film bersama. Hyuna duduk bersila di sofa, sedangkan Youngra dalam posisi berbaring—di atas sofa yang sama—sedangkan kakinya berada di pangkuan Hyuna.

Hyuna berusaha melupakan kalimat Youngra kemarin saat ia bersamanya. Mungkin sakit ini yang harus dijalaninya untuk dapat bersama.

"Pemain utama di film itu harus mati." Youngra mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi menuju langit-langit ruangan. Jarinya meraih helaian rambut sebahu dan memainkannya. "Aktingnya payah."

"Menurutmu begitu?" Hyuna berusaha menjadi lawan bicara yang baik.

"Natalie di film itu berkarakter menijikan."

"Itu kan hanya cerita." Hyuna tertawa kecil dan meninggalkan pandangannya dari televisi. "Dia berperan sebagai gadis polos yang berubah menjadi jahat."

"_Oh_! Seperti kau?" Youngra terkikik. "Dan Mila Kunis adalah aku!"

Hyuna bergumam sambil melirik layar sekilas. "Kurasa benar. Di film itu, Natalie di rusak oleh Mila."

"Dan menjadikannya angsa jahat~." Youngra bangun dari posisinya lalu menggelitiki Hyuna.

Hyuna tertawa, tangannya berusaha menghentikan Youngra. "Kau jahat! Aduh~ kau mengakuinya~"

"Siapa bilang aku baik?" Youngra berhenti menggelitikinya dan menghimpitnya hingga berbaring pada sofa. "Kau tahu aku jahat, bukan?"

Ditanya dengan nada menyeramkan seperti itu membuat Hyuna berhenti tertawa dan mulai mengangguk ragu. Sedangkan tangan Youngra mulai masuk ke dalam _sweater_ yang Hyuna kenakan—yang pada saat itu hanya mengenakan sebuah _sweater_ besar berwarna kuning dan celana dalam.

"Lalu kenapa tidak menjauh?"

"Sama seperti Natalie…" Hyuna menelan ludahnya, sedikit menggigit bibir melihat tatapan Hyuna. "dia telah jatuh pada Mila."

"Tapi pada akhirnya Natalie membenci Mila." lanjut Youngra. Tangannya menggerayangi perut Hyuna dari balik _sweater_.

"Itu tidak berlaku bagiku."

Youngra tidak menjawabnya saat ia menyambar bibir itu. Hyuna membalas ciumannya, membalas segala sentuhan Youngra. Sesungguhnya ia sudah dibutakan oleh nafsu. Tidak hanya nafsu birahi, tetapi nafsu untuk memiliki. Ya, Hyuna mau saja dikatakan sebagai boneka seks, asalkan Youngra tetap berada untuknya.

"Di akhir cerita, Natalie membunuh dirinya sendiri karena ego-nya." Youngra berbisik sebelum menaikkan tangannya menyentuh dada.

Tapi Hyuna tidak mau _menjauh_.

'. .'. .'. .'. .'.

Minki tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk menghabiskan waktu dalam kesepian. Semuanya datang disaat mereka membutuhkannya. Setelah puas dengan tubuhnya, mereka menghilang. Tidak menampakkan diri sampai ketika mereka tidak punya tubuh untuk disetubuhi.

Di titik inilah dia benar-benar merasakan kesepian.

Langkahnya terlihat seperti orang yang tidak punya tujuan hidup. Minki memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket, dan berjalan ke arah halte dekat rumahnya.

Di halte itu ada seseorang yang duduk di ujung. Sedangkan Minki mendudukkan dirinya di ujung lainnya. Terdiam. Tidak jauh berbeda dari pemuda itu.

Memang siapa yang masih berada disini pukul satu malam?

Dan tidak ada satu pun disana yang bersuara. Minki sadar dia adalah Jonghyun.

Sampai akhirnya Minki berani membuka suara. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Menunggumu."

Mereka hanya terhalang tiga kursi, namun terasa begitu jauh.

Minki menatap ke depan. "Sejak?"

"Terakhir kau melihatku."

Ia ingat saat berniat untuk menemui Jonghyun di rumahnya, dan mendapati ia sedang memeluk orang lain terjadi pada sore hari. Dan jika Jonghyun menunggunya setelah itu, artinya ia sudah duduk lebih dari enam jam.

"Kau bisa ke rumahku."

"Aku hanya memastikan kau tidak kemari. Nyatanya _kau kemari_."

Minki menggertakkan giginya. "Siapa dia?"

Jonghyun sendiri tidak menatap Minki, melainkan ke depan, sama sepertinya. "Siswi satu sekolah denganmu." '_denganmu'_, Jonghyun sadar dia bukan siswa Seoul High School lagi.

"Dan kau mengencaninya?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jonghyun, melainkan sebuah tatapan.

Minki tahu Jonghyun mulai menatapnya, tapi ia tidak berniat untuk mengganti arah pandangnya. "Bagus juga pilihanmu."

"Aku tidak membuka hatiku untuk orang lain."

"_Well_, aku tidak mengatakan itu." Minki menatapnya dingin. "Aku hanya mengatakan 'bagus juga pilihanmu'. Aku tahu laki-laki sepertimu _membutuhkan_ seorang gadis."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ekspresi mulai tampak di wajah Minki saat nada suaranya berubah. "Aku tahu selama ini kau tidak pernah mau menyentuhku karena kau lebih tertarik dengan tubuh perempuan. Benar bukan?"

Jonghyun mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Cari banyak perempuan! Aku tahu kau disukai banyak orang! Cari dan tiduri sesukamu!"

"Apa pikiranmu sedangkal itu?"

Minki menggeram kesal dikatai seperti itu. "Kau mau mengataiku apa? Memang itu kenyataan yang ada padamu!"

Jonghyun diam kembali.

"Kalau hanya seks dari perempuan-perempuan, kau harus katakan dari awal agar kita tidak perlu menjalin sebuah hubungan. Jika seperti itu, aku bisa melakukan seks sepuasku dimanapun! Aku—"

**Grep!**

Minki tidak tahu kapan Jonghyun mendekat dan berdiri di depannya. Sedangkan tangan Jonghyun mencengkram salah satu pergelangan tangan Minki.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Apa, Pengecut?" Minki menatapnya menantang. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau juga hanya inginkan seks dari orang-orang, tapi kau terlalu _malu_ untuk menyetubuhiku yang kenyataannya seorang laki-laki?"

Jonghyun mengeraskan cengkraman tangannya.

"Apa? Kau mau apa?"

"Berhenti Minki. Kumohon." Jonghyun menjawabnya dingin.

Minki berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan itu namun cengkraman Jonghyun semakin menguat.

"Sifat aslimu keluar, bukan? Selama ini kau hanya berpura-pura mengalah, agar aku tetap di sampingmu, tapi pada kenyataannya kau sendiri muak karena tidak bisa meniduri orang lain? Atau…" Minki tertawa merendahkan. "kau sudah meniduri banyak orang selama aku tidak tahu? Bahkan gadis sore tadi itu?"

Jonghyun tidak berniat terlalu kasar, tapi ia terlanjur mendorong Minki hingga kepalanya terbentur kaca dinding di belakangnya.

"_Akh_!"

"Kau pikir aku hanya inginkan seks? Kau pikir aku seperti mereka?!" Jonghyun bahkan tidak sadar ia sedang menunjukkan sebuah emosi yang belum pernah orang lain lihat.

"Lepaskan! Kau menyakitiku, Brengsek!"

Jonghyun mendorongnya lagi lalu menghimpit tubuhnya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain mulai bergerak di sekitar celana Minki, dan membuat Minki memberontak.

"J-Jonghyun! Lepas!"

"Aku berikan apa yang kau pikirkan!" Jonghyun mencoba menurunkan celana Minki secara paksa. "Kau pikir aku hanya inginkan tubuhmu? Pikir sekali lagi!"

"Jonghyun! Kau menyakitku! Lepaskan!"

Jonghyun menaikkan tangan Minki yang ia cengkram ke atas kepalanya, menahannya kuat sambil berusaha menahan rontaan Minki.

"Berhenti, Brengsek! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

"Memberikan yang kau mau!"

Minki meronta semakin kuat ketika Jonghyun berhasil menurunkan celana jeans beserta boxer-nya selutut. Sedangkan ia berada di antara kedua paha Minki, menahan tubuh yang meronta itu sambil berusaha menurunkan resleting celananya.

"Berhenti! Jonghyun!"

Jonghyun sama sekali tidak mengindahkan bentakkan itu. Minki panik. Matanya terasa panas. Satu tangannya yang bebas memukuli dada Jonghyun, tapi Jonghyun berhasil membuatnya kesulitan berkutik.

"Jonghyun!"

"Diam, Pelacur!"

**Deg!**

Sekuat tenaga Minki mendorong dada Jonghyun hingga ia jatuh dan tersungkur di lantai.

Napas Minki memburu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca hingga menghasilkan air mata. Sedangkan bibirnya bergetar.

Hatinya mencelos, rasanya sangat sakit.

Sedangkan Jonghyun terengah dalam posisi duduknya.

Minki sadar, orang pendiam lebih menakutkan saat marah. Dan mungkin _Jonghyun sudah muak dengannya_.

.

.

.

.

**HAI HAI SAYANG SAYANGKU /?**

**Wew, pada minta YoungNa sex scene nih? Kkk**

**Maapin ya ._. saya ga maksud jahat kok sama Hyuna, suer, cuma mau mainin aja #nahlho *dibantaimonyetHyunadiRed***

**Dan suer lagi, Youngra sama Jungkook ga ada hubungan apapun -_- kita tuch cuma plendzt #alaydetected**

**Siapa nomor 16? Wehew, saya kasih clue deh. Si 16 itu bakal muncul di Generasi 3. Ciri-cirinya, dia ulang tahun tanggal 16.**

**Dan untuk yang meminta chapter Jungkook, maaf tidak bisa dikabulkan. Kenapa? Karena dari awal saya sudah memperkenalkan cast di Generasi 2 ini adalah Chanyeol, Hyuna, JR, Luhan, Ren, Youngra dan Seolhyun. Jungkook itu hanya pemeran pembantu, tapi dia akan berkisah /? di Generasi 3 *tuhmalahngebocorin* so, terus review karena Generasi 2 hanya perlu melewati 2 chapter lagi untuk menuju Generasi 3 dengan cast baru :3**

**Dan inilah kabar hubungan JRen :D *dilemparsempakRen* wahaha runyam sekali hidup dua remaja itu *ketawanista***

**Dan, psst, penyebar video Yunho-Ren belum ditemukan kah? Yakin? *senyummisterius* wahahaha**

**Okay, ditunggu cuap-cuapnya**

**LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEE, Yuri Masochist**

**PS: Saya post ff lain hari ini, judulnya Sex and Seoul, yang mainnya JungkookxSehun untuk yang mempairkan mereka gara-gara ff MF a.k.a Motherfucker :D**

**PSS: GILA! SAYA LAGI GILA KARENA SEORANG OH SEHUN DI MV REMAKE 'YO' BY SHINHWA! ASDFGHJKL!**


	19. Chapter 8: Youngra Han: Cold Heart

**Chapter 8: Youngra Han ****"Cold Heart"**

.

_Di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi._

_Semuanya akan musnah secara perlahan mengikuti waktu._

_Itu yang selama ini kupegang erat. Aku tidak mempercayai apapun bahkan siapapun di dunia ini. Jadi, kuanggap semua hal adalah permainan. Begitupula dengan manusia._

_Toh, di akhir nanti kita semua akan mati. Jadi kenapa tidak kau nikmati saja hidup?_

"Jadi hak asuhku jatuh pada siapa?"

"Ibumu." Lelaki yang merupakan ayahnya itu kembali mengemasi barangnya.

"_Oh_," Youngra mengunyah permen karetnya. "Dan ayah akan pergi ke …?"

"California."

Youngra mengangguk tidak terlalu peduli.

Tapi ayahnya mendekat lalu mendekapnya. "Jadilah anak yang baik. Ayah akan terus memantaumu dari jauh. Ayah menyayangimu."

Ia tetap mengunyah permen karetnya.

_Kalau pada kehidupan ada yang abadi, kemana cinta kedua orangtuaku?_

.

.

**TEENAGE**

**Love, Lies and Lust**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"There's nothing you can do"

**Generation 2**

**Han Youngra** "Cold Heart"

.

.

.

Pintu di ketuk pada pukul dua pagi di hari Senin. Youngra terbangun, mengerjapkan matanya lalu mengambil posisi duduk di sofa ruang tengah, tempat dimana ia tertidur. Lalu pintu utama terbuka, menampilkan sosok Jungkook yang kini menghampirinya.

"Masih ingat mengetuk pintu?"

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang sama. "Aku pikir ada ibumu."

"Dan kau berani datang dini hari seperti ini saat kau berpikir ibuku ada di rumah?"

"Apa masalahnya? Dia sudah pernah melihat kita di kamar." jawabnya sambil terkikik.

Youngra menendang lengannya pelan di saat Jungkook berdiri dan beranjak menuju dapur.

"Kau punya _minuman_?"

"Aku belum sempat beli!" Youngra agak berteriak menjawabnya saat melihat Jungkook melenggang pergi. "Ambilkan aku sekaleng soda!"

Gadis itu merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menguap kecil. Jungkook datang beberapa saat setelah itu, membawa dua kaleng minuman bersoda perisa lemon dan memberikan satu pada Youngra.

"Ada yang terjadi?" tanya Jungkook, mendudukkan dirinya kembali di samping Youngra.

Youngra melipat kedua kakinya bersila di sofa dan membuka minuman kalengnya. "Tidak. Kau yang ada masalah." Lalu meneguknya sedikit.

Jungkook terkekeh karena ucapan Youngra benar.

"Tentang si nomor 16?" tebaknya. Youngra meletakkan kaleng minumannya di meja kemudian.

"Aku tidak mengurusinya."

"_Hell_!" Youngra tertawa, meledeknya. "Kau tampak seperti orang gila saat turnamen."

"Aku hanya tidak bisa menahannya saja." Jungkook membuang napasnya.

Youngra menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. "Kita datangi saja."

"Kemarin saja kau berhasil dipukul."

"Hei, itu karena aku lengah." Youngra menampar lengan Jungkook. "Itu karena aku melindungimu."

Jungkook terkekeh dan menyamankan posisi duduknya, menghadap Youngra dari samping.

"Kau pikir kita perlu menghabisinya?"

"Menurutmu?" Youngra mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Masalah sebenarnya ada padamu, bukan? Jadi keputusan ini di tanganmu. Aku membantu saja. Mau kuhubungi yang lain?"

Yang ditanya memejamkan matanya lalu bersandar. "Hubungi yang lain di waktu yang tepat."

'. .'. .'. .'. .'.

Pagi menjelang.

Youngra masuk ke dalam kelas bersama Jungkook di sampingnya. Mungkin sedikit aneh karena mereka datang terlalu pagi—tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi pada kenyataannya setelah Jungkook datang, keduanya tidak bisa tidur dikarenakan beberapa alasan. Mengobrol, layaknya seperti sekarang.

"Jadi tadi malam itu…"

Ia menggantung kalimatnya, menatap Jungkook yang menaruh ranselnya. Kemudian kekehan kecil muncul dari mulut Youngra, melempar ranselnya dan merangkul Jungkook.

"Kurasa gadis bodoh itu tidak akan muncul hari ini."

Jungkook menggigit daun telinga Youngra. "Dia mengancam akan memberitahu hal itu pada kekasihnya."

"Pada Soohyun?" Youngra tertawa cukup keras. "Dan kau takut?"

"Kau seperti tidak mengenalku, Youngie."

Beberapa siswa di dalam kelas tidak mengerti tentang apa yang keduanya bicarakan sambil berjalan keluar kelas. Dan mereka tidak berniat tahu karena terlalu takut.

"Pelajaran pertama?"

"Sialan." Jungkook menguap. "Aku ingin tidur di _rooftop_ daripada mengikuti pelajaran guru brengsek itu."

"Kau mengganggu tidurku, ingat?" Youngra mencubit lengan Jungkook dan memperhatikan seisi koridor yang masih terbilang sepi. Tapi pandangannya terpaku pada sosok Hyuna yang sepertinya sedang debat dengan Jongin dan Amber.

Bukan hal menarik yang membuatnya ingin tahu. Tapi di saat memperhatikan, seseorang menarik Jungkook menjauh darinya. Alhasil Youngra tersentak.

Dia adalah Soohyun. Kakak tingkat mereka, kelas 3-C, memandangnya dengan muka merah padam.

Belum Youngra mengatakan sepatah katapun, sebuah pukulan mendarat di rahang Jungkook. Membuatnya tersungkur. Youngra hanya tidak menyangka, si pendiam Soohyun bisa marah juga karena Jungkook meniduri kekasihnya tadi malam.

"Kau ingin mati, hah?! Kau ingin mati?!"

Pukulan kedua melayang, namun Jungkook menangkisnya. Lalu ia menendang paha Soohyun. Saat Jungkook akan menendang kembali, Soohyun ternyata lebih sigap menahan kaki dan memutarnya.

Hal itu membuat Youngra geram. Didorongnya Soohyun terhadap dinding, mencekiknya. Tapi kilatan amarah itu seakan tidak memudar. Soohyun bahkan tidak peduli bahwa Youngra perempuan, didorongnya keras gadis itu hingga jatuh.

Beberapa siswa hanya menonton, tidak berani melerai.

"_Shit_…" desisan kecil itu muncul dari Youngra.

Dia bangkit dengan cepat, lalu ia menendang Soohyun tepat di kemaluannya.

"Kau pikir kau hebat?"

Youngra menendangnya lagi, namun pada lututnya. Erangan Soohyun terdengar seiring rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Jungkook hendak membalas, tapi Youngra menahannya. Berbisik dan mengajaknya pergi menuju _rooftop_.

Walau keduanya sudah pergi, beberapa siswa yang menonton tidak ada yang berani menegur Soohyun yang masih kesakitan disana.

Hyuna disisi lain, setelah menonton, ingat akan permasalahannya dengan Amber dan Jongin. Dia berbalik dan meninggalkan keduanya.

Amber mau mengejarnya tapi tertahan oleh Jongin. Ia mendekat pada posisi Soohyun. Bukan untuk membantunya, hanya saja ada sebuah benda di lantai.

_Smartphone_ milik Youngra.

Ia meraihnya dan menatap Amber.

'. .'. .'. .'. .'.

"Brengsek!"

Youngra mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada pagar pembatas _rooftop_. Memperhatikan Jungkook yang mengumpat sambil menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya. Dia terkikik, membiarkan Jungkook duduk di sampingnya sambil masih mengumpat.

"Kita harus beri pelajaran."

"Abaikan saja." Youngra membenarkan rambutnya. "Jangan urusi yang seperti itu. Kau jadi agak kekanakkan akhir-akhir ini."

Jungkook mendengus dan menatap gadis itu. "Salahkan si Brengsek itu."

"_Oh_~ kau yang Brengsek sebenarnya."

Jungkook mengangkat alis lalu terkekeh mengiyakan ucapan Youngra. Jarinya merogoh saku celana, meraih sebungkus rokok yang sudah terbuka. Mengambil sebatang dan menyodorkannya pada Youngra.

Youngra menoleh, menerimanya. Jungkook mengambil satu untuknya dan mengapitnya di bibir dan mengambil pemantik dari saku lain. Setelah menyalakan untuknya, ia menyalakan rokok milik Youngra.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak orang membuat masalah."

Youngra mendesah. Menghisap rokok lalu mengembuskan asapnya ke langit, dimana ia menengadah menatapnya.

"Kau kehilangan mainannmu?"

Youngra tidak menoleh. "Siapa?"

"Seolhyun." ucap Jungkook sambil menikmati rokoknya. "Dia sudah tidak menyenangkan."

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Harus kujabarkan?"

Asap itu mengepul di udara lalu menyebar beberapa saat setelahnya, menghilang dari pandangan. Youngra menatap Jungkook meminta agar ia bicara jelas.

"Seharusnya kita buat ia lebih merasa bersalah?"

Ia melupakan rokoknya. "Dengan cara?" tanya Youngra.

"Video?" yang ditanya malah bertanya balik. "Pikirkanlah. Biasanya kau selalu punya ide brilian."

"Entahlah." Youngra merogoh _smartphone_-nya yang terakhir berada di saku roknya. "Tapi kurasa—" lalu terhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Sialan. Kurasa _smartphone_-ku terjatuh."

'. .'. .'. .'. .'.

Jongin duduk di bangkunya. Dan Amber menarik kursi lain untuk duduk di sampingnya. Keduanya menatap _smartphone_ di tangan mereka.

Hyuna tidak ada di kelas. Terlalu penasaran, apa yang membuat Hyuna tidak mau lepas dari Youngra. Amber memaksa Jongin untuk mencari tahu apa saja yang _pembuat masalah_ itu miliki. Hal privasi apa saja yang ia punya. Tapi sayangnya _smartphone_ itu terkunci. Hampir pasrah, Jongin melirik ke belakang, pada salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Kau bawa laptop?"

Dia mengangguk, memberikan laptopnya pada Jongin. Amber mencari kabel data dan kemudian menghubungkan_ smartphone _itu ke laptop.

"Aku belajar membuka sandi dengan—."

"Tidak perlu." Amber menunjuk layar laptop. "Sudah terhubung dengan sendirinya."

Jongin sumringah. "Baguslah!"

"Coba kita lihat apa yang dia punya." Amber bergumam cukup senang, karena mungkin dengan ini ia bisa membuktikan kepada Hyuna bahwa Youngra benar-benar bukan orang baik untuknya. Ia mulai membuka folder-folder yang ada disana.

"Buka galeri foto." seru Jongin. Amber menyiyakan.

Ada banyak foto dari teman-teman dekatnya—mungkin satu geng—lalu foto Jungkook. Dan berakhir disana. Amber mendesah dan mengembalikan folder lalu melihat yang lain.

"Video."

Amber melirik pada Jongin sambil meng-_klik _folder itu.

Tidak aneh melihat koleksi video miliknya—dokumentasi entah di _club_ atau di tempat lain. Ada juga beberapa video dari Paramore—_oh_, setan itu masih memiliki selera musik ternyata.

Tapi nihil.

"Tidak ada apapun," Amber melirik Jongin kembali.

Tapi Jongin menggeleng dan meminta Amber untuk membuka folder _Bluetooth_. "Kita harus periksa semua untuk meyakinkan Hyuna."

Amber melakukan apa yang Jongin minta.

Dan cukup terkejut karena hanya ada satu file disana.

Sebuah video. Yang Jongin kenal betul.

Jongin menatap Amber yang juga perlahan menatapnya kembali.

**Brak!**

Youngra masuk ke dalam kelas setelah menggebrak pintu ruang kelas seniornya. Jungkook mengikuti dari belakang. Beberapa murid yang merasa tidak mau direndahkan melihat Youngra dan Jungkook hanya seperti anak kecil, sedangkan beberapa yang tahu tentang _keusilan_ mereka tidak berani berkutik.

Beruntung saja Youngra melihat Hyuna, Amber dan Jongin sebelum Soohyun datang. Jadi jawabannya mungkin ada disini.

Dan benar saja, ketika ia melihat _smartphone_-nya berada di meja dimana Amber dan Jongin berada.

Youngra mendekat dengan cepat seiringan dengan Jongin yang berdiri sambil menahan _smartphone_ itu di tangannya—hingga kabel penghubung terlepas.

"Terbongkar, _eh_?" Jongin tersenyum, namun ada kilatan amarah di tangannya.

Yang ditanya berdiri diam di hadapannya.

"Ini sudah menjadi bukti yang kuat." Jongin melirik _smartphone _itu. "Bahwa kau otak busuk dibalik tersebarnya video itu."

Jungkook tidak diam, segera ia layangkan sebuah pukulan untuk Jongin, namun Amber menangkisnya.

Youngra masih menatap Jongin tajam.

"Ada apa ini?"

Kemudian sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka, dan hal itu membuat Amber sumringah. Hyuna masuk ke dalam kelas secara perlahan dan kebingungan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia—**buagh!**" Jongin hendak berbicara tapi Youngra lebih dahulu memberikan sebuah tinjuan keras pada kepala Jongin. Jongin tersungkur—_smartphone_ itu pun terlepas darinya.

Jungkook bergegas merebut _smartphone_ tersebut.

Karena amarah, Jongin membalas perbuatan Youngra dengan menarik kerah bajunya. Dan mendorongnya terhadap jendela di dekatnya. Ia memukul rahang Youngra sekali, dan tidak menyangka bahwa dorongan dari pukulan itu membuat kepala Youngra terantuk jendela. Membuatnya pecah—

**Prang!**

—dan tubuh Youngra merosot turun saat kepalanya mengalirkan darah.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

Ia melihat bagaimana Youngra _membenturkan kepalanya sendiri disaat Jongin memukulnya_. Memberikan _refleksi _lain di mata orang-orang.

Hyuna tidak bisa menutup mulutnya yang terkejut. Seperti anak-anak lain di kelas itu, beserta Amber.

Ini akan menghasilkan masalah yang lebih berat.

'. .'. .'. .'. .'.

"Kami hanya membela diri, _Seonsaengnim_." Jongin berusaha bicara dengan nada sedatar mungkin, tanpa emosi.

Amber yang berdiri di sampingnya menarik napas pelan. Sedangkan Jungkook meletakkan _smartphone_ milik Youngra di meja kepala sekolah setelah beliau memintanya.

Sang kepala sekolah meminta wali kelas dari Jongin dan Amber untuk mengeceknya.

"Kalian lihat perbuatan kalian?" sang kepala sekolah kembali berucap. "Kami terpaksa membawa Han Youngra ke rumah sakit karena beberapa pecahan kaca di kepalanya. Sekolah harus bertanggung jawab pada orang tuanya."

Jongin menunduk sambil meremas tangannya. Jungkook melirik sedikit.

Beberapa saat kemudian, wali kelas itu berbicara pada Kepala Sekolah dengan nada pelan. Kepala Sekolah hanya mengangguk.

"Kami tidak menemukan bukti yang dituduhkan."

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya terkejut. Amber yakin, Bajingan Kecil itu berhasil menghapus videonya.

"Namun, untuk Jeon Jungkook dan Han Youngra akan diberi surat peringatan mengenai pergi ke _club_ dengan kondisi kalian di bawah umur."

Jungkook menunduk rendah. "_Mianhamnida_, _Seonsaengnim_. Kami sendiri sudah ditegur oleh orangtua, itu hanya video lama."

_Ia melakukan pembelaan_.

"Besok datang bersama perwakilan orang tua atau wali." Sang Kepala Sekolah bicara pada Jungkook. Kemudian beralih pada Jongin dan Amber. "Dan kalian berdua menunggu disini sampai wali kalian datang."

Jungkook tersenyum.

'. .'. .'. .'. .'.

Sepulang sekolah Jungkook bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit dimana Youngra berada. Setelah menanyakan ruangannya pada resepsionis, ia segera masuk.

Terlihat Youngra terduduk di ranjang.

Jungkook tertawa saat menutup pintu, membuat Youngra menyadari keberadaannya.

"Kukira masih ada para guru disini." Dan kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Kau melarikan diri."

Youngra memutar kedua bolamatanya. "Itu namanya pertahanan diri."

"Tapi bagus." Lalu duduk di samping ranjang. "Kita mengerjai korban baru. Dan kau tahu? Sepertinya Jongin dan Amber itu akan mendapatkan masalah besar."

"_Yeah_, itu menyenangkan."

Jungkook mengangguk beberapa kali. "Jangan lupakan hal ini; _Hyuna berpihak padamu sekarang_."

"Jadi aku tidak perlu melakukan apapun lagi." Ia menyandarkan diri pada sandaran ranjang yang dinaikan. _Dan berpikir_.

'. .'. .'. .'. .'.

Youngra pulang saat sore menjelang malam. _Oh_, dia tidak berpikir hanya karena luka-luka itu semuanya menjadi parah. Lagipula kepalanya hanya tergores dan berdarah. Itu bagus untuk menyalahkan keduanya. Walau pada kenyataannya mereka masih tetap ditegur karena video di _club_. Setidaknya Jungkook berjasa.

Jungkook mengantarnya dengan motor.

Ibunya sudah mengurus administrasi sebelum kembali ke kantor dengan segala kesibukannya. Jadi Youngra yakin bahwa ibunya memang tidak akan pernah peduli.

Saat ia turun dari motor itu—tanpa mengenakan helm tentunya, dengan kondisi kepalanya yang di perban—ia agak terkejut mendapati seseorang di halaman rumahnya. Youngra melirik Jungkook yang mengedik. Youngra menghela napas dan berjalan mendekat pada gadis yang semula duduk itu.

"Darimana kau tahu rumahku?"

Hyuna, menjawab dengan jujur. "Data pribadi di sekolah."

Jungkook terkikik dan kemudian pergi melajukan motornya pergi. Youngra tidak menoleh pada Jungkook sama sekali.

"Kau… tidak apa?"

"Kenapa kau tau aku akan pulang?"

Hyuna menunduk dan memainkan ujung seragamnya. "Tidak. Sebenarnya aku berniat untuk bertemu dengan orangtuamu."

"Untuk?"

"Meminta maaf… atas nama kedua temanku…"

Youngra terdiam.

Wajah Hyuna terangkat perlahan. "Aku tidak menyangka mereka berniat untuk menjauhkanku denganmu memakai cara jahat seperti itu…"

Senyum Youngra terukir sedikit.

"Boleh aku menginap disini…?" ia gigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. "Setidaknya biarkan aku… mengurusmu…"

Youngra hampir tersentuh, namun teringat; tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Ini hanya… _rasa sesaat_.

.

.

.

.

**Nah, ini kayanya saya siap ditimpuk macam-macam /?**

**Sepertinya saya menghilang sekitar… 5 bulan kah?**

**Waw, lama sekali. Bahkan tanggal 11 Januari dan 4 April sudah terlewat hiks**

**Maaf, selama 5 bulan menghilang itu saya tidak diam, saya melewati banyak pelajaran hidup, mungkin nanti akan disisipkan pada fanfic hehe**

**Nah, saya usahakan post seperti biasanya kembali, setiap hari Kamis untuk Horror dan Minggu untuk genre lain**

**Doakan bisa menyisipkan waktu yaaaaaaaaaa **

**Laflaf *ciumbasah***

**Ask . fm : littlerape**

**Facebook : Yuri Mamasochist**

**Twitter : littlerape**

**Seeyou guysss mwah mwah maafkan dakuuu huweeee**

**Love, Yuri Masochist**


	20. Chapter 9: Everyone: FINAL (G2)

**Chapter 9: Everyone ****"Final"**

.

Hari Rabu yang tidak terlalu bagus bagi Jongin dan Amber.

Lusa kemarin, orang tua keduanya sudah dipanggil ke sekolah dengan perihal tuduhan tanpa bukti. Dan beruntung mereka tidak diberikan sanksi seperti skors, hanya saja surat peringatan pertama. Semoga tidak akan berkembang menjadi tiga, jadi mereka berusaha menjauhi _duo troublemaker_ itu.

Disaat keduanya berpapasan dengan Jungkook, ia menyeringai seperti sangat puas. Amber, apalagi Jongin, berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Dan seperti yang mereka lihat, Youngra masih belum masuk sekolah.

Begitupula dengan Hyuna.

"Hyuna masih tidak mau mengangkat teleponku."

Jongin mendesah pelan, memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke saku celana sembari berjalan di koridor bersama gadis tomboy itu. "Kau sudah ke rumahnya?"

"Ya. Dan nihil."

"Mungkin dia di rumah sakit." Jongin meliriknya. "Menjenguk Youngra sialan itu."

"Kudengar Youngra sudah pulang di hari pertama."

"_Well_," Jongin memutar kedua bolamatanya. "berarti dia di rumah Gadis Brengsek itu."

Amber menghentikan langkahnya dan tersadar bahwa ucapan Jongin benar. "Mengapa aku tidak memikirkan hal itu, ya?" lalu ia berbalik dan berlari meninggalkannya.

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu—itu bukan urusannya. Mungkin mencari alamat Youngra pada orang-orang atau data sekolah. Lalu saat ia membawa pandangannya ke depan, ia menemukan Baekhyun dan **Chanyeol **sedang berjalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jongin mendekat dan segera menarik lengan Chanyeol membawanya menjauh dari Baekhyun. "Maaf, ada rapat pertandingan." Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan. Baekhyun tampak berbalik dan pergi.

"Biar aku tebak," Chanyeol berucap sebelum Jongin mengutarakan tujuannya. "Kau pasti akan bertanya—"

"Tidak. Aku akan bilang bahwa kau benar-benar tolol." Jongin melepas pegangan tangannya dan melihat punggung Baekhyun menjauh. "_Ah_~ mengapa disaat _mood_-ku benar-benar buruk, aku harus melihat teman baikku diinjak-injak seperti ini."

Chanyeol tidak terima. "Aku tidak diinjak-injak, Jongin."

"_Oh_, _yes_, _you are_." Jongin memutar kedua bolamatanya. "Lihat dirimu! Kau sudah berulang kali diinjak-injak olehnya tapi kau tetap membuka tanganmu seolah-olah menyambutnya? Jangan bertingkah seperti keset, _Dude_."

Kalimat itu Chanyeol cerna dengan baik, tapi ia memiliki pembelaan. "Biarkan aku bertanya padamu."

Jongin diam, mengiyakan.

"Apa kau menyerah disaat Luhan sama sekali tidak melihatmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Pandangannya tepat pada Chanyeol.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku beberapa waktu lalu di rooftop, bahwa kau tidak akan menyerah walau Luhan tidak melihatmu." Chanyeol berkata dengan tenang. "Itu persis dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Aku yakin Baekhyun mencintaiku, dan dia sedang mengalami kebingungan. Tapi pada akhirnya dia kembali padaku, artin—"

"Artinya kau hanya pelarian." Jongin memotong. "Ayolah. Kau teman baikku."

"Ada apa dengan teman baik?"

Jongin membuang napasnya. "Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Baekhyun tidak pantas mendapatkan seseorang sepertimu."

Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menerima ucapan itu. Walau sebenarnya ia _sakit_.

"_Uhm_, J-Jongin…"

Pandangan keduanya teralihkan ketika munculnya suara dari arah belakang Jongin. Luhan tampak tengah berdiri, menjilat bibir bawahnya—terlihat ragu.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti aku ingin bicara."

Sudut bibir Jongin terangkat, dan ia melirik pada Chanyeol yang menepuk bahunya.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

**TEENAGE**

**Love, Lies and Lust**

A Drama Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"There's nothing you can do"

**Generation 2**

**FINAL**

.

.

.

Pada saat kelas bahasa Mandarin, Jongin membolos sendiri. Sebenarnya dia melakukannya dengan alasan, adiknya mengiriminya pesan singkat dan meminta untuk bertemu di kolam renang _indoor_. Jongin datang kesana dan menemukan adiknya sudah duduk di tepi, memainkan kakinya yang menggantung di kolam dengan sepatu di sampingnya.

Jongin mendekat dan duduk bersila di bagian lain sampingnya.

"Kau membolos."

**Seolhyun** memperhatikan kakinya di air. "Aku tidak dalam _mood_ berlari di lapangan."

"Ada apa?" Jongin meliriknya. "Pagi tadi di rumah kau tampak baik-baik saja."

Senyum pahit terukir di wajah gadis itu. "Kurasa… aku berhenti, _Oppa_."

"_Eh_?"

Adik kandung dari Jongin itu memainkan kakinya pada air. "Aku tidak menyerah karena lemah. Aku menyerah…" dia membawa pandangannya pada Jongin secara perlahan. "… karena aku sadar diri."

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Seolhyun_ie_?" "Jongin menangkup pipinya. Dan mata Seolhyun mendadak bergetar. "Adik _Oppa _tidak mudah menyerah, bukan?"

Seolhyun menggeleng pelan sambil menahan air matanya. "Aku melihat dari banyak hal, Oppa." Tangannya menyentuh lengan Jongin. "Aku hanya gadis biasa yang mengaguminya dari jauh. Ya, aku memang sudah menyatakan perasaanku, tapi aku yakin itu semua tidak akan mengubah keadaan."

"_Hei_," Jongin menepuk lembut pipi Seolhyun dalam tangkupan tangannya. "Jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Aku hanya mengaguminya dari jauh, dan kini sudah terlambat. Aku pribadi memiliki kesalahan karena merekam video itu."

"Bukan salahmu." Suara Jongin melembut.

Gadis itu menggeleng lagi. "Aku berbeda denganmu, _Oppa_. Kau… kau punya usaha…" air mata itu meluncur turun dari bolamatanya. "Kau punya usaha… pengorbanan… untuk Luhan-_oppa_. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya… menghancurkan hidupnya…"

"_Shh_, kau salah." ucap Jongin sembari menghapus air mata Seolhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau tidak seperti yang kau katakan."

Tapi Seolhyun meremas lengan Jongin dan tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Menandakan bahwa ia yakin dengan pilihannya. "Aku berhenti, _Oppa_. Jika pada akhir kata aku bersama Jonghyun, aku memiliki rasa bersalah yang teramat besar. Dan aku malu untuk bersanding dengannya."

Mungkin, jika ini bukan ulah Youngra maupun Jungkook, adiknya tidak akan putus asa seperti ini.

Jongin hanya merengkuhnya, membiarkan adiknya menangis.

'. .'. .'. .'. .'.

**Youngra **berada di rumahnya, seorang diri. Ia masih belum berniat kembali ke sekolah, ya sekedar untuk meyakinkan kepala sekolah bahwa ia perlu istirahat lebih. Bukan tentang Jongin atau Amber—ia tidak takut sama sekali. Kemarin Hyuna masih disini, tapi sekarang tidak ada. Aneh sekali. Gadis itu rela untuk mengurusnya. Membuatkannya makanan, mengganti perban di kepalanya, dan berusaha membuat lelucon bodoh agar dirinya tersenyum.

Kemarin… banyak sekali tawa.

Sekarang…

Sepi.

_Apa?_

Ia mengerutkan keningnya setelah muncul pemikiran seperti itu. Rasanya bodoh ia merasa sepi. Ia tidak pernah merasa sepi—bahka Youngra membenci kata itu. Hidupnya untuk bersenang-senang, bukan untuk meratap seperti ini.

Youngra menggeleng sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menuju ranjangnya, dia berbaring, menatap langit-langit.

Dan mengingat hari kemarin dimana Hyuna ada di sampingnya, mengurusnya…

Tidak! Ada yang salah!

Youngra bergegas menuju telepon rumah di meja nakas kamarnya dan menghubungi Jungkook.

"Aku _membutuhkanmu_."

'. .'. .'. .'. .'.

**Jonghyun **datang dengan segala permintaan maaf atas perbuatannya Sabtu lalu.

Pemuda yang membukakan pintu itu tampak kacau dari terakhir kali Jongin melihatnya. Ia mempersilahkan Jonghyun masuk tanpa sepatah katapun. Jonghyun menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh darinya.

Rumah itu pun terlihat kacau. Seperti sinar matahari tidak dibiarkan menembus melalui jendela atau celah lain. Banyak perabotan yang berserakan. Mungkin Minki sedang seorang diri di rumah, sehingga tidak ada yang memperhatikannya atas semua kekacauan ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Minki mengangguk dan beranjak menuju dapur. Jonghyun tidak mengikutinya walau ia berniat.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dengan segelas minuman di tangannya. Tapi Jonghyun menggeleng, menerima gelas itu hanya untuk di simpan, lalu menatapnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Jonghyun mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh rambut Minki, tapi pemuda itu refleks menariknya menjauh. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak." Minki akhirnya bersuara, namun sangat lembut.

Belum mengutarakan niatnya kemari, namun ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

"Mengapa kau kemari?" tanyanya pelan, seperti lemah.

Jonghyun ingin merengkuhnya. "Meminta maafmu."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Tidak disangka itulah jawabannya. "Aku yang perlu maafmu."

Dan akhirnya Jonghyun menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan, walau terkesan memaksa. Minki sempat berontak, tapi Jonghyun tetap memeluknya. Ia sangat merindukan pelukan ini.

Mengapa mencintai seseorang bisa sesakit ini?

Padahal ia yakin… Minki juga mencintainya.

"Apa yang salah?" Jonghyun bertutur lembut.

Minki yang menarik Jonghyun mendekat, membalas pelukannya lebih erat.

Dan menangis.

'. .'. .'. .'. .'.

**Hyuna** cukup senang dengan _cupcakes_ yang ia buat untuk Youngra. Ia sengaja membuat enam buah cupcakes itu dengan berbagai macam rasa, seperti; menggunakan _kitkat_, _marshmallow_, _greentea_, _strawberry_, _vanilla_ dan _peach_. Berharap Youngra bisa menyukai seluruhnya, satu pun sebenarnya tidak jadi masalah.

Ia membolos lagi sekolah untuk kedua kalinya hanya untuk mengurus Youngra. Namun kali ini tidak menginap, jadi mungkin akan menjadi sebuah kejutan.

Gadis itu mengendap saat membuka pintu, berharap Youngra sedang beristirahat di kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu dengan hati-hati. Senyum terukir di wajahnya.

Hyuna berjalan menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati, agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Dan ekspresi apa yang akan Hyuna dapat dari Youngra? _Oh_, mungkin gadis itu akan mengejeknya karena ia berlebihan. Tapi itulah yang Hyuna sukai.

Hyuna belum pernah seperti ini.

Namun, saat ia sampai di depan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, Hyuna mendapati Youngra tengah melakukan hal _intim_ bersama Jungkook.

Youngra melihatnya.

Dia terkejut. Gadis itu berbalik dan menuruni tangga secepat yang ia bisa. Dan saat ia akan meluncur untuk membuka pintu, langkahnya tertahan. Tertahan oleh _perasaannya_. Ia menertawai tingkahnya.

Lucu.

Dari awal, Hyuna memang bukan siapa-siapa.

Mengapa airmata ini harus turun?

Hyuna mengusap air mata dengan punggung tangannya dan berbalik.

Youngra berdiri di tangga, menatapnya dari jauh dengan pakaian asal.

Dalam pahit, Hyuna tersenyum sambil mengangkat kotak cupcakes di tangannya. "Aku membawakanmu ini."

Walau bulir itu jatuh lagi membasahi pipinya.

'. .'. .'. .'. .'.

Pemuda itu tidak mau jujur, namun sakit menahannya sendiri. Ia tidak membocorkannya selama yang ia bisa, tapi **Minki **menyesal dengan kekacauan yang ia buat.

Jonghyun berhasil menemukan hal yang mengganggunya, membuatnya kacau, bahkan rasanya ingin mati saja.

Hasil tes beberapa hari lalu sudah Minki dapatkan kemarin. Dan hal itu membuatnya frustasi.

Minki hanya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan dari hal yang dia perbuat.

Di sampingnya, di mana ia duduk di sofa panjang, Jonghyun terkesiap dengan hasil tes yang tengah ia baca.

Orang yang paling dicintainya tertular penyakit kelamin. Klamidia, positif.

Jonghyun tidak akan menyalahkan perbuatan Minki, sama sekali. Ia menyesali dirinya karena tidak bisa mencegah.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tetap mencintaimu, Minki."

Minki menarik tubuhnya menjauh dan menatapnya nanar. Dia menggeleng seolah tidak percaya. Tapi Jonghyun selalu bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

Jonghyun menepuk kepalanya.

"Mulai sekarang, jadilah anak baik. Aku akan tetap bersamamu."

Tangis itu tidak bisa Minki tahan. Dia tidak mau mempercayainya, tapi sejauh ini, Jonghyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia percayai. Dia yang melihatnya tanpa menginginkan _apapun_.

Minki menyesal.

Dan rasanya dia tidak pantas.

"Kau mau berbagi _sakitmu_ denganku?"

Minki tidak tahan dengan semua ketulusan Jonghyun.

'. .'. .'. .'. .'.

Bel terakhir berbunyi. Seluruh siswa di kelas itu merapikan buku-bukunya. Guru pamit keluar, disusul oleh murid yang sudah siap untuk pulang.

Jongin memasukkan segala perlengkapannya ke dalam ransel sebelum **Luhan** berdiri di samping mejanya.

Pemuda manis yang sudah lama ia sukai itu tersenyum padanya.

Tentu saja Jongin senang. Ia berdiri dan Luhan menggenggam tangannya, menariknya keluar dari kelas.

Sehun melirik sedikit di bangkunya, sebelum mengecek kamera DSLR dalam ranselnya. Lalu ia membawanya keluar.

Di antara murid-murid yang masih berlalu lalang, Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, menatap Jongin. Jongin mengira Luhan akan membawanya ke tempat lain, tapi pada akhirnya ia tidak peduli.

Luhan tersipu sebelum menatapnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku mendapatkan pelajaran dari teman-temanku."

Dengan posisi mereka diantara murid-murid lain sama sekali bukan penghalang. Jongin membalas tatapannya. "Apa itu?"

"Dicintai lebih baik dari pada mencintai yang tidak pasti." Luhan menunduk. "Aku sempat merenung… dan menyesal karena selalu mengabaikanmu. Tapi…" ia menggantung kalimatnya.

Senyum tidak bisa Jongin tahan dari wajahnya.

"Saat dicintai, seseorang akan merasa lebih aman. Aku memilih berhenti meyakiti diriku sendiri… dan dirimu."

Ia tidak tahan untuk merengkuhnya, tapi Luhan belum selesai bicara.

"Terima kasih karena telah menunjukkan padaku… bahwa kau mencintaiku."

"Boleh kuartikan ini dengan kata 'cintaku terbalas'?"

Senyuman kali ini adalah senyuman paling tulus dari Luhan untuknya. "Aku akan belajar mencintaimu." Ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. "Kau mau memberiku kesempatan?" tanyanya manis.

Jongin segera mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Luhan. Tubuhnya mendekat untuk mengecup dahi Luhan. "Terima kasih."

Di muka pintu kelas, Sehun memperhatikan keduanya sambil memegang kamera DSLR yang kini menggantung di tangannya. Di dalam kamera tersebut terdapat banyak potret satu makhluk paling indah yang Tuhan ciptakan.

Namun Sehun terlalu naïf.

Untuk jujur, bahwa ia mencintai Luhan.

'. .'. .'. .'. .'.

Berhenti untuk mengabaikan sekitarmu. Seseorang yang kau anggap tak ada, adalah orang yang paling berarti untukmu.

.

.

.

.

**Generation 2: END**

**Wehei, sudah mencapai akhir ternyata mwehehe**

**Bagaimana tentang kehidupan mereka? Apa ada salah satu atau hanya beberapa bagian yang mirip dengan kalian? Pernah kalian rasakan?**

**Share ya pendapat kalian tentang FF ini, mohon bantuannya agar aku bisa sukses menjadi author (?)**

**Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaann, siapa yang kalian tunggu untuk Gen 3?**

**Ada beberapa cast yang sudah ditentukan, beserta si nomor punggung 16, musuh dari Jungkook. Tapi sisanya masih kosong hihi ada yang mau request?**

**Yaoi atau Yuri yaaaaaaa (kalau bisa yuri)**

**Makasih semuanyaaaaaaaaa**

**Ask . fm : littlerape**

**Facebook : Yuri Mamasochist**

**Twitter : littlerape**

**Laflaf, Yuri Masochist**


End file.
